Dirty
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Un défi ' 'Oui, prouvenous que tu ne mérites pas ta réputation et ton journal te sera rendu. Sinon, tous tes secrets seront dévoilés' UA, OOC, SasuXSaku, TentenXNeji, SasuXIno, ShikaXHina, NaruXTema
1. 01 Intro

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina.

Sasuke : Quoi je sors avec Sakura ?

Moi : T'inquiètes, ça ne va pas durer.

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Autrement dit, le temps d'un week-end. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obscède !

Ecrit sur : Hips don't lie. Shakira.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Introduction._**

La ville s'endormait sur un calme paisible. La ville, c'était Konoha. Une ville vivante, la nuit, quand on sait où aller. Et c'était le cas pour ce brun. Il savait où aller. Ce que ce garçon adorait, c'était la danse. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle pour laquelle il donnait des cours, celle qu'il avait inventée avec deux de ses amis : la danse Dirty. C'était une danse extrêmement provocatrice de séduction. C'était ainsi que les trois fondateurs la nommaient. Et ce soir, ils allaient faire une démonstration aux Arts. Un café qui hébergeait en son sein une boîte de nuit très particulière. Lorsqu'il entra, le bar devint silencieux. Il entendit sur son passage quelques « c'est lui ! C'est lui ! J'y crois pas, je viens de voir en personne un des membres du célèbre Trio ». Il sourit froidement, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarque. Mais il ne pensait pas que tant de monde viendrait voir les représentations du Trio. On appelait les trois amis ainsi, mais lui, il ne trouvait pas ça très flatteur. En effet, c'était aussi le surnom de trois filles de son lycée et ces filles étaient des pestes. Il sortait avec l'une d'entre elles. Il entra dans le vestiaire.

-Bonsoir vous deux.

Les deux autres membres du trio se séparèrent. Il sourit.

-Commencez pas Dirty sans moi. Enfin, je veux pas spécialement participer à vos ébats.

-Ta gueule, supplia l'autre garçon. Il y a quelqu'un du bahut dans la salle ?

-Non, personne. J'ai demandé à ce que personne du lycée Sandaime ne rentre. Je tiens à ma réputation de glaçon, moi.

-Si elle te voyait… miaula la fille.

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. Je ne veux pas lui parler de comment je gagne ma croûte.

Les deux autres garçons sourirent. Si quelqu'un de leur lycée les surprenait à danser Dirty, ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. A Sandaime, les réputations sont aussi faciles à construire qu'à détruire et le Trio avait mis trop de temps à bâtir les leurs. Ils se donnèrent une étreinte comme le voulait leur tradition.

-Et n'oubliez pas la devise Dirty : Concrétisation verticale d'un désir horizontal, dit l'un des garçons.

Les deux autres sourirent perversement.

Leur entrée fit beaucoup de bruit. Et leur danse aussi. Ils racontaient avec leur corps tous leurs désirs inavoués. Ils étaient tous trois très bons danseurs et tout le monde à leur lycée l'ignoraient. Ils menaient une double vie qui les réussissait. Après cette représentation, ils laissèrent une salle en feu, prête à rester toute la nuit à brûler la piste avec leur talon. Tant mieux, le Trio était payé pour ça. Ils se retirèrent dans leur loge.

-Ca va. La danse était pas mal. On a assuré, ce soir.

-Dîtes, demanda celui qui sortait avec la fille, vous pensez pas qu'on pourrait former un autre membre.

Les deux autres sursautèrent.

-Tu veux former un quatuor ? Demanda la fille, un brin jalouse.

-Pourquoi pas ? Rien de plus provocateur que deux filles dansant Dirty ensemble…

-Moi, je suis pour, répondit le second garçon. Au moins, je tiendrais plus la chandelle quand vous danser tous les deux.

-Bon, mais faut trouver quelqu'un de doué. Dans vos quelques élèves, y a des génies ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et reportèrent leur regard sur leur partenaire.

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans une salle de théâtre, la danseuse salua. Elle venait d'interpréter un rôle grandiose. De nombreuses fleurs vinrent s'écraser à ses pieds. Le public l'adorait et sa troupe aussi. Elle était douée, selon eux. Mais elle ne faisait que danser et pour elle, il n'y avait rien de très miraculeux à ça. Rien du tout… Elle salua une dernière fois et elle repartit en coulisse pour dégrafer son tutu. Arrivée dans sa loge, son père, Inoichi, l'attendait, fier d'elle.

-Bravo, ma chérie. Tu as été formidable comme toujours.

* * *

Moi : Voilà le premier chapitre.

Sasuke : mouais, comme toutes tes fics, c'est nul.

Ino : Je me vois mal en danseuse classique.

Shika : Mouais, je doute.

Hinata : A voir.

Naruto : Ca me tarde de voir la suite ! Et vous ?


	2. 02 Chapitre 1 : le défi

Auteur : Temi-chou 

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina.

Sasuke : Quoi je sors avec Sakura ?

Moi : T'inquiètes, ça ne va pas durer.

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Autrement dit, le temps d'un week-end. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obscède !

Ecrit sur : Temperature, Sean Paul

* * *

**_Chapitre un : Le défi._**

Selon Ino, le lundi matin était la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle connaissait. Elle sentait son estomac se contracter chaque fois qu'elle entendait la sonnerie stridente de son réveil et chaque matin, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : que le réveil ne sonne pas. Et chaque matin, ses espoirs se trouvaient déçus. Elle avait dix-sept ans. A cet âge-là, qui aurait envie de se rendre au lycée ? Personne. Mais elle, encore moins que les autres. Tout simplement parce qu'au lycée Sandaime, tout le monde connaissait Ino sous le nom de Miss BDC. Ce sobriquet était venu par le Trio, trois filles imbuvables, belles, intelligentes, populaires et pestes. Trois amies, dont une seule était célibataire. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de conquérir son prince charmant du moment.

Ino était victime de ce Trio infernal depuis plus d'un an. Et comme elle n'avait pas changé de classe, elle pouvait faire une croix sur sa vie sociale. De toute façon, personne n'osait aller à l'encontre d'une décision des trois pestes.

Dans sa classe, la première six, il n'y avait personne d'assez fou pour oser contredire les filles :

Naruto, connu sous le nom de Kyuubi, le Démon, était une espèce de punk qui se foutait de tout. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il se passait en classe ou au lycée et, à part à Kiba et Sasuke, il ne parlait à personne.

Kiba, justement était un autre délinquant juvénile. Il avait à son actif plusieurs journées entières passées en colles et son plus grand exploit était d'avoir fait brûler l'internat.

Sasuke, c'était le petit ami de Sakura, l'une des trois pouffes. Il était plutôt taciturne mais il était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée tellement il était beau.

Les autres, c'étaient des moutons, hormis Shikamaru, le génie et Hinata, sa petite amie. Shikamaru trouvait trop galère de se mêler à ce genre d'histoire et Hinata ne disait rien parce que Tenten, une des pestes, était la copine de son cousin.

-Tous des lâches, chuchota Ino avant de se lever.

Elle attrapa un pantalon noir et un pull assorti puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Pourtant elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus et son visage fin. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps au collège, de se préoccuper de sa vie amoureuse, elle avait trop de répétitions pour la Danse. Et au lycée, sa réputation de coincée ne l'aidait pas. Forcément, le Trio s'évertuait à lui casser toutes ses amitiés. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait ni son lycée, ni sa classe.

Elle s'habilla à la va-vite et retourna dans sa chambre pour écrire une page dans son journal intime.

« Le 10 octobre 2007,

Une nouvelle semaine commence et une fois de plus, j'ai pas envie d'y aller à ce putain de lycée. Je sais que je vais y voir les trois pouffes et ça m'énerve. En fait, c'est elles qui m'énervent le plus. Enfin passons, avec de la chance, aujourd'hui il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux !

Hier, c'était le jour J. Papa était là, pour une fois et il m'a acclamée ! J'étais si heureuse de le voir ! Ils m'ont tous trouvée géniale, certains ont dit que j'étais une reine dans ce domaine. Et Chôji était fier de moi. J'ai cru que j'allais en pleurer.

Programme de la journée : Aller en cours, essayer de passer inaperçue, vivre ma vie, aller à la répétition.

Chanson qui m'a tenue éveillée hier soir : La neuvième symphonie.

Chanson que je sifflote : Konoha Gaiden, composé par Tsunade-hime.

Citation du jour : Quand je lève mes yeux vers vous, il me semble que le monde tremble.

Dédiée à : Comme toujours, à Sasuke.

Humeur : Pas trop mauvaise, j'ai connu pire. »

Quand elle reviendrait ce soir, elle n'oublierait pas de faire le résumé de sa journée. Comme elle faisait chaque jour. Elle avait déjà rempli trois carnets comme celui-ci. Trois années de sa vie.

-Ino, dépêche-toi ou tu vas rater le car ! Je ne peux pas t'amener aujourd'hui !

Ino écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise. Le bus passait dans dix minutes. Elle fit son sac rapidement, n'oublia pas d'y glisser ses affaires de sport et elle partit sans prendre de petit déjeuner.

Elle courut jusqu'au gymnase, elle était en retard. Et Monsieur Maito, le professeur d'EPS était très strict. Elle tenta d'arriver en douce mais c'était sans compter sur Sakura.

-Oh tiens, mais c'est Miss Ino BDC ! Alors on est en retard ?

Le prof darda son regard sur Ino.

-20 pompes quand tu te seras changée, Yamanaka.

-Mais monsieur, je me suis pas réveillée, à cause de…

-Je m'en fiche. 20 pompes quand même. Et encore, j'aurais dû être plus sévère.

-Oui, monsieur.

Ino alla se changer et s'exécuta sous les commentaires du Trio.

-Eh les filles regardez, Miss BDC ne sait même pas faire des pompes !

-Grave.

-Tu vaux rien, BDC !

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit et Neji, le cousin de Hinata, apparut.

-Tenten…

-Oh ! Neji !

Elle lui sauta au cou, se désintéressant d'Ino. Les deux autres s'éloignèrent jusqu'au vestiaire.

Après le sport, Ino se doucha en vitesse, elle avait un cours de danse jusqu'à midi avec son prof. Ino marchait précipitamment dans la cours en direction de la sortie quand elle se fit interpeller au niveau du foyer des Elèves.

-Oh Miss BDC !

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle agressivement.

Elle se tourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Trio et Sasuke, qui tenait la main de Sakura et regardait au loin d'un air absent, comme si ce qui se passait ne l'intéressait pas.

-Ce journal ne serait pas à toi ? Répondit sadiquement Sakura en tenant à bout de bras le journal intime de Ino.

Celle-ci pâlit et son cœur rata un battement. Elles avaient volé son journal ? Non… Elles n'avaient pas osé le lire…  
-C'est très intéressant… Continua Tenten, j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage sur les Pouffes… Miss j'aime-brasser-de-l'air, je suppose que c'est Temari, Miss j'aurais-besoin-d'un-bon-chirurgien, c'est moi et le-chewing-gum-avarié, c'est Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne peux rien te cacher, tenta de plaisanter Ino qui n'en menait pas large.

Elles avaient bel et bien lu son journal… Les garces.

-Aussi j'adore le passage sur…

-Tais-toi ! Cria Ino.

-OOOOOhhhhh, elle ne veut pas que ça se sache ! Regardez ça les filles ! Elle pisse dans sa culotte de grand-mère !

Garce ! Etait la seule chose qu'Ino parvenait à penser. Elles étaient en train de la ridiculiser devant une bonne partie du lycée. Sakura qui tenait la main de Sasuke, son petit ami, eut un sourire plus sadique que les autres. Le brun, lui, semblait gêné de voir ça. Lorsque sa copine ouvrit la bouche, il lui tira la main.

-Viens, on s'en va, Sakura.

-Bon, d'accord bébé.

Les deux amants s'en allèrent, laissant Ino seule avec Temari et Tenten. Cette dernière s'avança et plaqua Ino contre un mur, encadrant sa tête de ses mains.

-Alors, Miss BDC, on fait la maligne ? On louche sur le petit ami de Sakura ? C'est pas bien… De toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir… Il n'aime pas les pauvres filles dans ton style…

-Attends, Tenten, j'ai une idée. Mettons-la au défi.

-Bon.

-Un défi ?

Ino commença à paniquer. Quel moyen allaient trouver ces garces pour la ridiculiser encore plus ? Elle eut des sueurs froides.

-Oui, rit Temari, Ino, je te mets au défi de nous impressionner. Montre-nous que tu n'es pas une coincée et ton journal te reviendra. Echoue et Sasu sera au courant de tes sentiments pour lui…

Tenten sursauta. Si Ino avait l'idée que la peste pensait qu'elle allait avoir, peut-être que ça pourrait lui être utile…

-Où et quand ? Répondit Ino d'une voix froide qui fit perdre de leur superbe aux deux pimbêches.

-Dans deux semaines. Au gymnase. Impressionne-nous, Miss BDC !

Temari appuya deux doigts sur le front d'Ino dont la tête heurta le mur et les deux garces partirent en rigolant. Ino venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Une main la releva : il s'agissait de Neji, le petit ami de Tenten…

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Ino : Mouais… Bof…

Sakura : Super, j'adore ! Je suis l'idole des jeunes.

Naruto : 0.o je suis un punk ?

Moi : Oui, enfin, je voulais pas que tu interviennes trop dans cette histoire, mais on te verra quand même !

Shika : Moi avec Hinata… Pourquoi pas !

Sasuke : Euh… Tu es sûre que ça va pas durer avec Sakura ?

Moi : Oui, pourquoi ?

Sasuke (une sangsue rose dans son dos) : Non comme ça…


	3. 03 Chapitre 2 : des alliés de taille

_Auteur :_ Temi-chou

_Titre :_ Dirty

_Résumé :_ Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

_Notes :_ Univers alternatif.

_Notes 2 :_ Tous OOC, à peu près.

_Pairing :_ Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina.

_Notes 3 :_ Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

_Notes 4 :_ Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Autrement dit, le temps d'un week-end. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

_Ecrit sur :_ j'aurais voulu… Marc Lavoine.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : des alliés de taille._**

Une main la releva : il s'agissait de Neji, le petit ami de Tenten. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux et enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

-Ecoute BDC, moi je te connais pas, je sais juste que je dois t'aider.

Ino sursauta. Etait-ce encore une supercherie qui visait à rire d'elle ? Sûrement. Elle devit s'attendre à tout avec le Trio et leur foutu entourage. Autrement dit, elle devait se méfier de la moitié du lycée.

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Tu ne sors pas avec Tenten, toi ?

-Si, mais elle va trop loin, dit-il en balançant la tête au rythme de sa musique qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête, ce qui le rendait magnifique.

-Tu écoutes la musique vachement fort.

Il sourit. Elle pensait trop aux autres. La preuve, elle le connaissait à peine que déjà elle s'inquiétait pour lui et son ouïe.

-Et toi, dans ce défi, tu risques ta réputation, répondit-il au tac au tac.

-Quelle réputation ? BDC ne veut pas dire Balai Dans le Cul ? Je ne pense pas avoir une quelconque réputation !

-Non, mais avec ça, tu pourrais la relever…

Ino leva les yeux vers Neji. Il était vraiment en train de l'aider ? Alors il ne se moquait pas d'elle ? A voir… Cet homme était un mystère.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir à cinq heures ?

-Euh…

-Parfait, rejoins-moi au Café des Arts.

-Euh…

-Ne sois pas en retard.

Il partit en remettant ses écouteurs en place. Ino le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux agrandis par la surprise : il venait de lui donner un rendez-vous… pour l'aider… à sauver sa réputation… Non, c'était absolument impossible. Elle était tout de même en train de penser à Neji Hyuuga, petit ami officiel de Tenten depuis plus d'un an ! Mais elle décida qu'elle irait quand même au Café des Arts.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis majeurs. Elle eut droit aux crasses habituelles en chimie (notamment de l'acide renversé sur sa copie à rendre avec un « oups » par Sakura et avec un regard désespéré de Sasuke) mais aussi en SVT, lors de la dissection de la souris, où Tenten scalpa l'intestin de Mickey, que disséquait la télépathe. Cette dernière se retrouva éclaboussée de déjection de souris. Toute la classe, sauf Sasuke, Hinata et Shikamaru, éclata de rire. Même Anko, la prof cinglée rigola. Ino partit se débarbouiller en pleurs.

-Allez courage, dit Hinata qui l'avait rejoint en lui tendant une serviette.

-Ca se voit que c'est pas à toi qu'elles font subir tout ça, cracha Ino en tapant dans le sécheur pour mains d'un geste rageur.

-En fait, je pense qu'elles sont jalouses de toi.

Ino se tourna vers Hinata et la regarda dans les yeux puis elle se détourna.

-Laisse-moi rire ! Elles sont belles, elles sont intelligentes, elles sont populaires, que pourraient-elles m'envier ?

-L'année dernière la classe était allée voir un spectacle de danse classique… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Eh bien non, je ne pouvais pas y aller… j'avais un rendez-vous chez l'orthodontiste. Je me suis fait enlever mon appareil ce jour-là…

-Tu as menti, n'est-ce pas ? Enlever un appareil ne prend pas toute une soirée. Si tu ne pouvais pas venir, c'est parce que tu étais sur scène !

Ino fit un arrêt sur image. En effet, c'était la première représentation de Konoha Gaiden, un opéra écrit et composé par Tsunade-hime. Comment Hinata pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ?

-C'est ton spectacle qu'on avait été voir. Tout le monde ne t'a pas reconnu. C'est seulement Shika qui l'a fait. Et il l'a dit devant elles, sans prendre garde… Enfin tu le connais, il ne pense jamais que tout ce qu'il dit est considéré comme LA VERITE ABSOLUE par ces filles…

-Dans ma danse, il n'y a aucune raison d'être jaloux ! Je suis juste une danseuse… s'exaspéra Ino.

-Oui, mais tu as captivé Sasuke et Neji, qui a passé sa soirée… Et Sakura a monté les deux autres contre toi… Il paraît que Temari t'as lancé un défi ? Et que tu l'as relevé ?

-Oui… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Hinata s'appuya contre un mur et regarda Ino.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que tu penses à t'affirmer un peu. Tu me ressembles un peu… Même beaucoup… Je crois que nous avons le même caractère un peu effacé qui donne envie de s'en prendre à nous.

-Tu rigoles ? Toute la classe t'a accepté !

-Parce que je sors avec Shika et que je suis la cousine du grandiose Neji Hyuuga… Sinon, je serais au même stade que toi, je ne me fais aucune illusion. Revenons-en à ton défi. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…

-Utilise ton talent…

Hinata repartit sur ses mots mais elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte.

-C'est Shikamaru qui m'a dit de te dire ça. Selon lui, si tu fais ce que tu aimes, tu peux arriver à tout gérer. Même si c'est « galèèèère… » Enfin c'est lui qui le dit…

Mais comme Hinata l'avait dit, ce que disait Shikamaru était considéré comme vérité absolue.

Ino sourit. En fin de compte, peut-être qu'elle avait quelques alliés dans sa classe. Elle sortit des toilettes et vit Naruto, avec sa crête, ses chaînes au pantalon troué et tout son attirail de punk.

-Tiens, Kyuubi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ca me faisait chier le cours, me suis barré. J'aurais dû suivre Kiba quand il est parti dès que la prof est arrivée. Je vais aller me fumer une petite clope… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ou…oui.

Le blond impressionnait Ino avec son look barbare. Il n'y avait qu'un seul punk dans ce lycée de bourges et c'était le jeune Uzumaki. Il était le fils du défunt maire de Konoha, alors ça aidait à atteindre les meilleures écoles. Mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas le niveau : il avait du mal à résoudre une équation toute simple.

-Mais sinon, j'ai entendu dire que t'avais relevé un défi de Tema ?

-Euuuh, oui… répondit-elle, étonnée du surnom affectif que le punk donnait à la pouffe.

-Et c'est quoi qu'elle a donné cette fois ?

Il rajouta voyant le regard surpris d'Ino.

-Temari est la sœur d'un ami proche Gaara. Je connais ces petites habitudes.

-Elle m'a demandé de prouver que j'étais pas une coincée.

-AH bon ? T'es pas coincée ? Pourtant on dirait… Putain elle a la vue qui baisse la sœurette.

-Mais, je viens de te dire qu'elle m'a demandé de le prouver ! Démentit involontairement Ino d'une petite voix.

-Ah, si Tema te lance un défi, c'est qu'elle sait ce que tu vaux. Temari est peut-être une sale pouffe qui m'emmerde, elle ne fait jamais rien au hasard, ni par méchanceté gratuite.

Naruto s'en alla en sortant son paquet de tabac pour se rouler une petite cigarette, laissant derrière lui une Ino estomaquée. C'était la première fois que Naruto lui parlait de cette manière. Si elle associait les paroles de l'anarchiste avec celles de Shikamaru, elle pouvait peut-être arriver à quelque chose de bien. Elle retourna en cours et passa son heure à réfléchir au défi. Comment pouvait-elle y répondre ? La seule chose qu'elle savait faire c'était de la Danse. Et celle qu'elle pratiquait ne regroupait que des gens un peu nunuches. Et ce n'était pas avec cette danse qu'elle montrerait qu'elle n'était pas coincée. Neji… Neji était connu pour être quelqu'un de mœurs très libérées. Il paraît qu'une fois, lui et Tenten se sont fait prendre en position très compromettante dans les toilettes. Il se serait tourné vers le surveillant et aurait dit « attendez, je la fais jouir et je suis à vous ». Et il aurait repris ce qu'il était en train de faire sans même se soucier du pion qui continuait à regarder. Ino se tourna vers Tenten et imagina la scène. Les pouffes avaient quand même beaucoup de chances : Sakura sortait avec Sasuke et Tenten avec Neji. Sans parler de Temari qui avait une bonne dizaine de prétendants pendus à ses chevilles. Elle ne voulait que Shikamaru et tentait tout ce qui était de son pouvoir pour le faire rompre avec Hinata. Aucune de ses astuces n'avait fonctionnée.

Et Ino, elle, elle aimait Sasuke depuis son arrivée au lycée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, dans le gymnase, avec Neji et Tenten. Les trois s'entraînaient, elle n'aurait su dire à quoi, ils étaient trop loin.

La danse était donc sa seule solution. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouvât le moyen de travestir le classique en une danse beaucoup plus… enfin moins… Elle rougit toute seule de savoir en quoi elle devrait transformer sa danse.

-Ino, au tableau pour corriger l'exercice ! Immédiatement !

-Oui, madame…

Ino se leva et Tenten lui fit un croche-pied au passage. Elle s'étala devant toute la classe qui explosa de rire.

-Galèèère, pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça ? Vous m'avez réveillé ! Dit Shikamaru.

-TU devrais écouter un peu plus… Lui dit doucement Hinata en souriant.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée de tant de niaiserie.

-Franchement qu'est-ce que ça change que j'écoute ou pas ? C'est trop simple ! Je m'ennuie moi.

-Tu es impossible…

Ino profita de cette diversion pour se relever. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir qui l'observait, ces yeux clairs croisèrent le regard d'obsidienne de Sasuke. Ino baissa la tête en rougissant et en sentant le regard meurtrier de Sakura sur elle.

La sonnerie de cinq heures retentit bien trop lentement, selon Ino. Elle regroupa ses affaires et pensa à rentrer chez elle puis elle vit Tenten et Neji ensemble. Il la repoussa avec un :

-Non, j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit non, Tenten, pas maintenant. Passe plutôt vers onze heures…

C'est à ces propos qu'Ino comprit que Neji était sérieux quand il lui proposait son aide…

* * *

Moi : Voilààààà !

Naruto : Je fume des roulées ? Mais c'est horrible !!!

Sasuke : Comment tu sais que c'est horrible toi ?

Naruto : Je ne révèle jamais mes sources.

Sasuke (attrape Naruto et lui sent l'haleine) : Mouais ça va. Tu ne sens pas la clope. Que je ne te chope pas une clope au bec, sinon… (mode Sharingan On)

Moi : Hem… Euh…

Shika : Reviews ?


	4. 04 Chapitre 3 : Dirty Neji

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : My pleasant torture, Ill niño.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Dirty Neji._**

C'est à ces propos qu'Ino comprit que Neji était sérieux quand il lui proposait son aide. S'il voulait se moquer d'elle, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'envoyer sur les roses sa copine. La télépathe partit d'un pas résolu vers le Café des Arts. Elle franchit la porte seulement deux minutes après Neji et celui-ci était déjà installé à une table, avec un café devant lui. Il était habitué à venir ici. Devant ses yeux presque blancs se trouvait une partition. Ino s'approcha de lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Assieds-toi BDC.

-Ino.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

-Je m'appelle Ino, pas BDC.

-Bon, Ino, alors. Concéda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle hésita quelques instants et avant qu'elle eût pu lui répondre, il avait déjà commandé un café pour elle, qui lui fut amené par un sosie de Hinata. Elle eut un vague sursaut.

-C'est sa petite sœur. Ce café appartient aux Hyuuga depuis longtemps. Il est une référence en matière d'Art.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as amenée ici ?

-Pour ça et pour autre chose. Que vas-tu faire pour ce défi ? Elles t'ont à peine fixer les conditions… « Epate-nous en montrant que tu n'es pas une coincée » Ajouta-t-il en prenant un voix suraiguë. Je t'en foutrais des claques à cette pimbêche.

-Euh…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien…

-Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? Dit-il en levant le nez de sa partition.

Ino soupira. Après tout, il était un allié, elle pouvait bien parler de son idée.

-J'avais pensé à utiliser ma Danse. Je ne sais faire que ça, mais moi je danse du classique… Il me faudrait une danse plus…

Neji sourit. Il l'avait peut-être trouvée, sa perle rare !

-Dirty ? Compléta-t-il.

-Dirty ? Répéta Ino sans comprendre.

-Tu ne connais pas la danse dirty ? C'est une danse de séduction, très sexy… Seules trois personnes la dansent correctement… Les créateurs de cette danse. Mais elle est très belle à voir.

-Alors oui, une danse comme ça. Malheureusement, je ne connais personne qui la danse et moi, je tiens à mon classique.

Neji la regarda droit dans les yeux et il hocha la tête comme pour approuver quelque chose qu'il se disait à lui-même.

-Bon d'accord. Je veux bien t'apprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Tu connais les trois fondateurs de cette danse. L'un d'eux est devant toi et consent de t'accepter comme élève.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de donner une bonne leçon à Tenten. Qui est ton prof de danse classique ?

-En fait, j'en ai trois.

Neji recracha la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-C…Combien ?

-Trois. Tsunade-hime m'apprend à évoluer en rythme. Maître Hatake, lui, m'enseigne les pas. Et Maître Jiraiya tente de me pervertir.

Neji tomba carrément de sa chaise.

-T…Tsunade-hime, Maître Hatake et Maître Jiraiya ? Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

-Bah non… Je fais partie de leur troupe.

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

-Nan, moi, c'est Ino.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Tu es l'élève de ces trois rois de la danse ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Ils ne prennent que très rarement des élèves ! Tu dois être extrêmement douée ! Allez, je veux une démonstration !

Sans plus de délicatesse il tira sur le bras d'Ino pour la tirer dans une arrière-salle transformée en salle de Danse.

-Euuuuh, Neji ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi, là en fait ?

-Tu te changes, je sais que tu as toujours un justaucorps avec toi, dans ton sac. Et tu me danses quelque chose.

-Ah…

Ino s'exécuta sans même penser à lui demander de quitter la pièce pour qu'elle enfile son justaucorps.

-Tu veux quoi comme musique ?

-Tu as Konoha Gaiden ?

-Oui.

Neji enclencha la musique et regarda Ino évoluer. Il était impressionné par une telle maîtrise de la Danse. Et puis, cet opéra, son oncle en avait parlé ! La troupe de Konoha l'avait dansé seulement hier soir et d'après Hiashi, critique d'Art, cette pièce était fabuleuse. Surtout la petite danseuse qui tenait le rôle principal. Lorsque Ino salua, Neji ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une élève de Tsunade-hime. Bon, je me suis assuré de ton niveau, il est excellent. Maintenant, il faut que je t'apprenne à devenir Dirty et ça ne sera pas une mince affaire, crois-moi !

-En deux semaines, c'est faisable ?

-Pour les gens normaux, non. Mais je parle à Ino Yamanaka !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Eh bien, tu es une déesse de la Danse ! Sinon, tu ne serais pas l'élève des trois grands maîtres de Konoha ! Il te faudra peut-être une semaine pour avoir les bases Dirty et à peu près une autre semaine pour être parfaitement au point. Mon oncle ! Interpella Neji.

Un homme plutôt grand et habillé très richement s'approcha en toisant Neji.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid qui choqua Ino.

-Je voudrais vous poser une question.

-Dépêche-toi. Je dois passer voir Tsunade-hime pour rencontrer la flèche montante de sa troupe, que tout le monde surnomme Nezumi, en l'honneur des petits Rats de l'Opéra européens.

Ino rougit très fortement. Ce surnom dont elle était affublée était ridicule ! Elle n'avait pas la trempe d'un rat de l'Opéra parisien ! Tout le monde se complaisait à la nommer ainsi pour faire mousser leurs egos ! Elle n'avait rien d'une grande Danseuse de classique. Elle aimait seulement ce qu'elle faisait, parce qu'elle aimait vivre à fond ses passions. Et la Danse en faisait partie.

-Je voudrais que vous me prêtiez la salle de danse chaque jour des deux prochaines semaines à cette heure-ci. C'est possible ?

-Hors de question. Je ne prêterais jamais cette salle à un paria de la famille qui n'est même pas capable de trouver un élève doué.

Ino fut extrêmement surprise. Comment cet homme, Hiashi, pouvait parler ainsi à Neji ? N'avait-il pas conscience que les génies étaient rares et qu'un élève passionné valait mieux qu'un élève doué et paresseux ? Elle se leva et s'approcha.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je vous ai entendu parler de Tsunade-hime ?

-En effet, répondit le critique d'Art, pourquoi ?

-Oh, pourriez-vous lui dire que Ino Yamanaka lui transmet le bonjour ?

Hiashi écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il semblait très étonné et Ino peignit l'innocence sur son visage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-I…I…Ino Ya…manaka ? Nezumi ?

-Euh oui… Transmettez-lui le bonjour de ma part et dîtes-lui aussi que j'ai adoré danser Konoha Gaiden.

Hiashi se tourna vers Neji et hocha la tête.

-Cette fois, c'est sûr, tu es bien le meilleur Hyuuga qui existe… Tu es le prof particulier de Nezumi… Le prof particulier de Nezumi… J'y crois pas… Mon neveu est le prof particulier de Nezumi…

Le critique d'Art partit en continuant de marmonner dans sa barbe et Neji se tourna vers Ino.

-Merci. Sans ton intervention je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la salle…

-Je ne pensais pas que ça le choquerait à ce point-là… Que se passe-t-il dans ta famille pour que ton oncle te traite ainsi ?

Neji soupira avant de s'affaler tristement sur le sol.

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Même mes deux collègues Dirty ne savent rien de ce conflit familial…. En fait, ma famille est séparée en deux branches : la sôke, dont Hinata et Hanabi font partie. Ces membres sont destinés à devenir de grands professeurs ou même de grands critiques d'Art… Ensuite, il y a la bunke, dont je faisais partie à ma naissance. Nous, nous sommes relégués à des rôles de danseurs minables. En créant Dirty, j'ai pu enfin me hisser au même rang que la Sôke et mon oncle ne m'apprécie guère car son frère jumeau, Hizashi, qui était mon père, est condamné à passer le reste de sa vie sur une chaise roulante à cause de moi. Du coup, il ne veut plus me voir. Ne me regarde pas comme une pauvre petite chose fragile ! Je déteste ça… Bon, on se met au travail ? Parce qu'on dirait pas comme ça mais ça fait déjà une heure que t'es là et qu'on a rien foutu.

* * *

Moi : Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Dire qu'au début, je voulais en faire un simple OS pour télépathie de l'insensibilité…

Ino : raté… J'aurais préféré, on souffre moins dans un OS.

Moi : Désolée Ino-chan !

Sakura (saute partout) : Mouhahahahahaha ! Je sors avec Sasukeeeee !

Sasuke : Nan, mais ça durera pas !

Moi : Grave. Il vaut mieux que Sasuke finisse avec ma belle Ino qu'avec une espèce de glue rose et pas intelligente.

Sakura (part chialer dans son coin) : Sasuke, elle est méchante Temi-chou… Dis-lui que c'est moi que tu aimes.

Sasuke (regarda l'autatrice bizarrement) : Temi-chou… Je… ne te remercierais jamais assez de ne pas me laisser avec Super Glue !

Sakura : TT.TT

Moi : mais de rien petit Sasu ! Reviews ?


	5. 05 Chapitre 4 : Inoichi Yamanaka

Auteur : Temi-chou 

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : Haruka kanata, Asian Kung-fu (J'ai enfin investi dans l'OST de Naruto )

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Inoichi Yamanaka_**

Le soir après l'entraînement que Neji lui avait subir, Ino rentra chez elle épuisée et légèrement choquée. Elle attrapa une feuille. Elle ne pouvait envisager une soirée sans écrire quelques lignes dans son journal mais comme elle ne l'avait plus, elle dût improviser.

«Que d'épreuves en ce jour difficile. Miss-j'aime-brasser-de-l'air m'a lancé un défi : réussir à prouver que je ne mérite pas mon surnom. Et… Je l'ai relevé. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que j'ai trouvé quelques alliés de taille : Hinata et Neji Hyuuga. Il vont m'aider à triompher des pouffes.

Neji a décidé que j'allais devenir sa disciple. Il veut m'apprendre à danser Dirty et selon lui, lundi prochain je maîtriserais cette danse. Il me l'a dit en des termes… choquants ! Il m'a dit : « Je t'estimerais capable de danser Dirty quand tu me feras bander pendant qu'on danse » J'ai rougi tellement j'étais surprise. Mais il danse vraiment très très très bien… J'aurais jamais cru que Dirty pouvait être aussi… Excitant ! J'avais envie de lui après. C'est normal, m'a-t-il dit. J'apprendrais à gérer mes hormones au fil des entraînements. Et il veut que je lui fasse perdre le contrôle des siennes. Il veut qu'après l'une de nos séances, il ait envie de me prendre brutalement et sauvagement contre un mur. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très d'accord. Apparemment, il ne s'angoisse pas pour ça. Ce garçon est vraiment étrange. »

-Ino, à table !

Soupirant de lassitude, Ino plia la feuille en deux et la glissa entre les pages de son livre fétiche. Elle se leva de son lit, sur lequel elle s'était vautrée pour écrire.

-J'arrive, chuchota-t-elle.

A table, son père la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

-Ma petite Nezumi, je suis fier de toi…

-Ino. Je m'appelle Ino, dit-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Pardon ?

-Arrête de m'infantiliser, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis plus une gamine, j'ai dix-sept ans !

-Qu… ?

Inoichi regarda sa fille se lever de table et partir dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui avait toujours été très douce et souriante ! Il décida de monter dans la chambre d'Ino pour savoir ce qui lui prenait. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre de sa fille, il la trouva en sous-vêtements en train de se déhancher sur une musique très suggestive.

-I…Ino ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? Et comment oses-tu danser de telle façon ?

La blonde sursauta et courut jusqu'à son poste éteindre le CD que Neji lui avait prêté. Puis elle se couvrit d'une serviette de bain.

-Papa ! N'entre pas dans ma chambre sans frapper !

-Répond ! Quelle est cette manière de danser ?

-Non, je ne danse pas encore. Mais bientôt, rêva Ino, bientôt je pourrais espérer obtenir ce titre… Le titre d'une danseuse Dirty…

-Tu veux être sale ? Tu l'es déjà. Rien que de t'avoir vu te trémousser de façon si aguicheuse, je ne veux même plus… Qui t'as appris une horreur pareille ?

Ino eut un mouvement de recul. Il allait recommencer, comme quand elle était petite et que sa mère était en vie. Son visage rouge le montrait bien ! Il leva la main et Ino n'eut pas le temps de remonter ses bras devant son visage pour atténuer la puissance du coup qui la frappa au visage. Elle s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre, tenant son nez en sang. Des larmes inondaient ses joues quand son père abattit son pied dans les côtes de sa fille.

-Fille indigne ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Il partit en claquant la porte alors qu'Ino crachait un peu de sang. C'était comme ça que sa mère était morte. Parce qu'Inoichi la battait. Ino était là le soir où son père avait tué sa mère.

Elle sortit une feuille où elle avait écrit cette scène, deux ans auparavant.

« Je ne comprends pas. Papa hurle. Maman aussi. Mais elle, c'est la douleur qui la fait crier. Pourquoi papa fait ça ? Il l'accuse d'être une fille de mauvaise vie. Maman qui ne jure que par lui, qui n'aime que lui depuis ses 17 ans. J'aime mon père, mais parfois, souvent même, je ne le comprends pas. Et maman, tout à l'heure, elle était étendue sur le sol et elle ne bougeait plus. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête et Papa tenait une espèce de brique entre les mains. J'ai eu peur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Papa a appelé l'ambulance et il a dit que maman était tombée dans l'escalier. J'ai hoché la tête pour confirmer mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est lui qui a cogné trop fort »

Ino en était encore malade rien que de repenser que c'était son propre père qui avait poussé dans la tombe sa mère. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Attendre sa majorité, c'était la seule solution. Ino sentait coupable, tout était de sa faute ? Si son père l'avait frappée, c'était parce qu'elle avait été insolente. Et son père avait raison, elle était sale. Vouloir être une danseuse Dirty, c'était comme se proclamer être une salope. Ino se leva et alla chercher une serpillière pour éponger le sang qu'elle avait répandu sur le parquet de sa chambre. Elle pleurait toujours et avait très mal à la hanche droite, où Inoichi avait frappé. Mais tout était de sa faute. Tout.

Elle fit quelques mouvements de bassins et elle couina légèrement sous la douleur. Elle pensa à Neji, il allait l'engueuler parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais bouger correctement. Ino soupira et se hissa difficilement sur son lit.

Le lendemain, quand elle se leva, Ino avait terriblement mal à la hanche. Elle marcha difficilement et atteignit la salle de bain. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir en pied, elle constata qu'elle avait la lèvre fendue, un hématome à la joue et un bleu énorme à la hanche.

-Eh merde… Pesta-t-elle en se tâtant la lèvre.

Puis, comme sa mère le faisait avant elle, elle attrapa sa palette de maquillage et commença à se badigeonner le visage pour cacher les marques de coups. Tant de gestes que sa mère faisait. Tant de gestes qu'elle avait souhaiter ne jamais reproduire. Sa mère cherchait-elle des excuses chaque matin aussi ? Pour expliquer chaque bleu, chaque meurtrissure, chaque larme ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'Ino, un jour, serait capable de mentir volontairement ? Elle avait trouvé son excuse si quelqu'un lui demandait quoi que ce soit : elle était tombée dans l'escalier.

Elle fixa son reflet et eut un sourire tristement ironique : décidément, les escaliers ne réussissaient pas les femmes Yamanaka. Elle secoua la tête et détourna ses yeux turquoise de ce reflet qui lui faisait peur.

Son père la déposa au lycée, comme à son habitude et elle se rendit en cours de français. Elle avait un contrôle de deux heures et elle était plutôt douée dans cette matière. Elle était assise à l'avant-dernier rang, juste devant Sakura et Sasuke, à côté de Tenten

-Eh ! BDC ! Donne-moi ta meilleure idée !

Ino avait l'habitude. Sakura, comme toujours, prenait sous la contrainte les meilleures idées de la blonde pour avoir une bonne note. Ce jour-là, avec une rage non contenue, elle répliqua :

-C'est l'histoire d'un pauvre conne aux cheveux roses qui croit que tout lui est dû…

Sasuke pouffa de rire et se pinça les lèvres en sentant le regard noir de Sakura sur lui.

-Bon, BDC, je sens que tu veux que je dise…

-Oh c'est bon, t'as pas d'humour. Si t'as assez de sensibilité, ce dont je doute, tente de raconter quelque chose que tu ne connais pas : le malheur, la souffrance…

Le visage de Sakura s'éclaira et Sasuke pinça encore plus les lèvres. Tentant de reprendre son sérieux, il demanda à Ino :

-Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

-Je sais pas encore… Je vais laisser courir ma plume ! On verra où elle me mène !

Pour le coup, Sasuke arrêta de rire et il fixa Ino qui se sentit cuire au niveau des joues.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Non rien, répondit Sasuke en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ino le regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte. Des fois, il était tellement gracieux, qu'elle aurait cru avoir affaire à un ange. Elle commençait à s'embarquer dans ses pensées les plus intimes quand Tenten lui ficha deux doigts sur la hanche avec force.

-Eh ! BDC, donne-moi une idée !

Ino ne répondit pas, trop occupée à tenter de masquer la douleur. La pouffe avait tapé dans le bleu de sa hanche. Et ça faisait très mal.

-Oh, BDC tu m'écoutes !

-Oui, excuse-moi…

-Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais donne-moi une idée.

-L'histoire d'une fille que son père bat. Elle souffre en silence, tu pourras ?

-Me prends pas pour une conne, pauvre tâche.

Le reste de l'heure se passa presque paisiblement. Si l'on oublie que Tenten semblait avoir remarqué la souffrance de la blonde et qu'elle ne cessait de lui donner des coups dans la hanche. Et ses coups étaient trop forts pour qu'ils soient dus à une simple maladresse, surtout venant de Tenten qui avait un excellent sens de l'observation.

Lorsque les deux heures de contrôle furent passées, Ino rassembla rapidement ses affaires et elle sortit dans le couloir. Mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, une main la tira jusque dans les toilettes, sa vue fut bouchée et elle fut jetée dans le noir d'une cabine. Elle tenta de crier mais le seul son qui sortit fut un cri étouffé par la main de son agresseur qui la faisait taire...

* * *

Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre.

Ino : Et en plus, je me fais...

Moi : Mais non, mais non... tout de suite les grands mots !

Ino : J'ai même pas fini ma phrase...

Moi : Je sais ce que tu allais dire, mais tu te trompes

Sasuke : Attends... Tu dis que je sors avec Sakura, puis que ça va pas durer... Ca fait quand même quelques chapitres...

Moi : Euh...

Sakura : Oui, mais moi ça me gêne pas hein !

Moi : En même temps, ton avis je m'en...

Shika (voulant éviter ce mot vulgaire dans la bouche d'une fille) : Reviews ?


	6. 06 Chapitre 5 : pas de deux

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : Mon coeur, mon amour, Anaïs.

Sasuke : ouais, la chanson de cette espèce de frustrée de la vie qui déteste les couples, qui les hais tout court...

Moi : Oui, mais je la comprends...

Sasuke : T'es encore plus aigrie qu'elle !

Moi : Mais ça suffit ! Je suis pas aigrie ! Juste un peu célibataire.

**__**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Pas de deux_**

Elle commença à se débattre. Elle avait peur. Ino leva la main pour porter un coup à son agresseur quand celui-ci parla.

-Putain Ino, calme-toi, je vais pas te violer !

Le soulagement s'empara d'elle quand elle reconnut la voix.

-Oh, c'est toi, Neji.

-Oui, qui voulais-tu que ça soit ?

-Je… Euh… Pourquoi tu m'as traînée comme ça dans les toilettes ?

Neji rit légèrement puis il posa son regard sur Ino, qui était dissimulée dans l'obscurité.

-Je voulais te parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire dans le couloir, ça aurait paru suspect et je ne veux pas que Tenten découvre que je t'aide. Elle me taperait une crise et aujourd'hui je suis pas d'humeur.

-Mais me parler de quoi ?

Il lui donna une légère tape sur la hanche, elle étouffa un soupir de douleur.

-De ça. Reprit-il, légèrement énervé.

Ino blanchit et elle remercia tous les dieux de la planète d'être dans le noir. Elle pourrait mentir plus facilement s'il lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas plus de pitié qu'elle n'en recevait déjà. « Oh ta mère est morte ? Oh ma petite souris, je suis désolé pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi, je serais là pour toi ». Qu'il arrêtent, tous ! Elle savait très bien que ce n'était que des mots en l'air, lancés sur le ton de la conversation pour faire semblant de s'intéresser un minimum à elle. Mais tout de suite après, les gens la berçaient d'illusions, ou plutôt, ils essayaient. Elle n'était pas dupe. Qui pourrait croire à leurs phrases compatissantes ? Qui pourrait croire qu'elle se remettrait de la mort de sa mère ? Personne ne le savait dans son lycée, pour éviter ces regards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ino ?

-Je suis tombée dans l'escalier. C'est tout.

-Je n'y crois pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

Ino repoussa Neji qui heurta le mur.

-Ne pose pas de questions ! Cria Ino, la voix suraiguë.

Elle s'enfuit en courant laissant Neji seul. Il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi Ino avait-elle réagi aussi violemment ? Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle semblait souffrir ? Pourquoi la flamme dans ses yeux encore présente la veille avait disparue ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui parlait de sa mère, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix était faible… Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était Tenten qui lui en avait parlé. En fait, la petite amie de Neji n'aimait pas particulièrement Ino mais ce n'était pas marrant de l'emmerder si l'autre n'allait pas bien. C'était trop facile de s'en prendre à une victime déjà à terre. BDC, elle, était un peu plus douée que les autres pour masquer ses sentiments ! La preuve, il avait fallu qu'elles volent son journal intime pour découvrir qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke.

Neji se promit de résoudre ce mystère. Il allait remettre ses écouteurs en place quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Nickel.

-Bon ben je te laisse alors.

Neji commença à faire demi-tour quand Sasuke l'interpella.

-C'est pour ce soir ?

-Oui. En théorie. L'une de mes élèves sera présente dans la salle, je veux lui montrer ce que ça donne. Faudra qu'on mette les masques, je veux pas qu'elle vous reconnaisse.

-C'est qui ?

-Mon élève ? Aha, bonne question. Mais je ne te le dirais pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Héhé, je la forme dans le plus grand secret ! Répondit Neji.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, qui battaient du pied sur le rythme de la musique s'échappant des écouteurs de Neji. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, s'imaginant en face d'une fille et d'un commun accord, ils firent un petit pas de danse. Puis ils se sourirent. Neji reprit son sérieux.

-Je suis inquiet.

-Pour ce soir ?

-Nan, pour BDC.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as rien remarqué Sasuke ? Se moqua Neji.

Sasuke se crispa.

-C'est pas comme si je passais ma vie à la mâter.

-Oh non, mais presque. Ainsi, tu n'as pas remarqué que sa lèvre était fendue ? Ni son bleu sur la joue ?

Sasuke regarda Neji d'un air exaspéré. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser que tout n'était qu'un gigantesque film policier. Uchiwa devait déjà supporter son père et son frère qui ne parlaient que de leurs enquêtes, alors si, en plus, Neji s'y mettait... C'est sûr, Sasuke se le promettait, il le jetait par la fenêtre. Le plus jeune des deux bruns lança un regard assassin à Neji qui ne sembla pas comprendre et qui continua sa diatribe.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, plein d'autres petits détails me font penser que sa vie n'est peut-être pas aussi simple qu'on le pensait !

-Bon, cette fois, tu l'auras voulu, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

Il empoigna Neji par la taille et le tira jusqu'à la fenêtre puis il fit mine de le jeter par-dessus bord.

-Héééééé ! Mais t'es pas fou ! Je te parle sérieusement !

-C'est ça, Sherlock ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle a très bien pu se blesser dans un « pas de deux(1) » ?

Neji ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma. Tout son enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir une enquête formidable à mener s'était envolé subitement. Pourquoi lui arrivait-il d'agir avant de réfléchir ? Lui qui était réputé pour être aussi calme, il se sentit stupide d'avoir réagi aussi excessivement.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas faux. Bon, à ce soir alors. Dix heures, au café, comme d'habitude. N'oublie pas ton masque !

En effet, lorsque des gens du lycée Sandaime étaient dans le bar, le Trio revêtait des masques qui cachaient le haut de leurs visages, laissant libres la bouche et le nez, pour les besoins de la danse.

Neji repartit et la fin de la journée arriva très vite.

Ino arriva au Café des Arts, où elle salua Hiashi qui fit une petite révérence avant de se précipiter pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour, Nezumi, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci et vous ?

-Oh, je vais bien.

-Neji est-il arrivé ?

-Non, pas encore.

Ino regarda une table libre.

-Eh bien, je vais l'attendre. Puis-je avoir un café ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant une pièce à Hiashi.

-Oui, bien sûr, je vous l'offre ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de s'éloigner d'un pas précipité vers Hanabi.

Ino s'installa donc à la table et commença à réviser sa connaissance de son prochain ballet. Le lendemain, elle allait danser de nouveau Konoha Gaiden. Et elle révisait souvent ses solos ou même ses pas de deux (qu'elle exécutait avec ses partenaires, Chôji et Shino). Konoha Gaiden racontait la naissance de la ville. Elle avait été fondée par deux hommes, qui se battaient pour la même femme. Celle-ci était morte pendant un de leurs conflits et ils avaient décidé d'ériger une ville en son honneur. Et c'était Ino qui jouait le rôle de cette femme.

Elle se leva après avoir bu son café et elle s'installa dans la salle de danse, puisqu'elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de s'entraîner seule. Bien sûr, elle avait encore mal à la hanche, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade pour pouvoir danser !

Elle commença à s'échauffer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Neji qui avait un visage extrêmement fermé.

-Désolé, Ino, mais avant qu'on s'entraîne tu dois tout me dire.

Si, comme le matin, elle avait été plongée dans le noir, elle aurait pu de nouveau mentir. Mais là, il la regardait. Et elle ne put résister, elle craqua et raconta… tout. Cela lui prit environ dix minutes.

-Et là, il m'a frappé. Je crois que c'est ma faute.

-Non, ce n'était pas ta faute, c'est la faute de ton père. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je suis sûr. Tout comme moi, je n'ai pas voulu que mon père se jette sur moi dans la rue pour m'écarter du chemin d'une voiture, quand j'étais jeune. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est paralysé.

Ino commença à pleurer doucement et Neji ne sut quoi faire. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais consolé personne.

-Merci, Neji, merci !

-Mais de quoi ?

-De ne pas me regarder avec pitié !

-Il n'y a pas de pitié à avoir… Mais si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas, appelle-moi.

* * *

(1) un pas de deux, en danse est en fait une danse exécutée à deux.

Neji : J'aime pas. Je passe pour quoi, moi, là-dedans ?

Moi : Pour un gars à peu près aimable, un peu moins coincé qu'en réalité. Enfin, tu passes pour quelqu'un de bien.

Sakura : Quoi ???? Sasuke-kun mâte la grosse truie ?

Sasuke : En même temps, je suis destiné à finir avec elle, à cause de la cinglée qui écrit ce truc.

Sakura : C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuste TT.TT

Moi : De toute façon Sasuke, il est trop bien pour toi. Vive toi, Ino !

Ino : Vive toi, Temi-chou ! Et vive tous les fans du Ino/Sasu !

Tous les fans : c'est nouuuuuuuuuuuus !


	7. 07 Chapitre 6 : Amitiés bizarres

Auteur : Temi-chou 

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : Dirty Dancing, Enhancer.

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Amitiés bizarres._**

Le lendemain, Ino été revenue avec un bleu de plus. Ecoutant Neji, elle lui en avait parlé. Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était là, comme un con, à attendre que Sasuke et Naruto daignent lui répondre.

-Euh… J'sais pas, finit par répondre le blond.

-Allez, je te le demande.

-Ouais, mais je sais pas si on peut faire ça, renchérit le brun.

Neji commença à sortir de ses gonds.

-Merde c'est la première et unique fois que je vous demande un service ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser !

Naruto fit rouler son piercing à l'arcade et plongea la main dans son paquet de clopes. Il en alluma une et cracha la fumée au visage de Neji qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il connaissait Kyuubi et il savait que celui-ci faisait ce geste en signe d'accord.

-Puis, si tout ce passe comme tu le dis, faut donner une bonne leçon à cette raclure. Je n'aime pas les injustices.

-Et pourtant tu ne fais rien contre le trio des pouffes.

-Là, c'est différent. Vous non plus vous ne faites rien, que je sache. Moi, Ino, je la connais pas et pour tout dire, je m'en contrefous. Mais je pense qu'un père ne devrait jamais faire ça. J'ai pas connu le mien mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur moi.

Le blond venait de terrasser les dernières réticences de Sasuke. Celui-ci hocha la tête et dévisagea Neji.

-Je trouve que tu te préoccupes beaucoup d'Ino Yamanaka, ces temps-ci. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?

Naruto, qui trouvait que ce que faisait Kiba au loin était plus intéressant que la conversation, s'éloigna. Il avait toujours préféré la déconnade aux discussions sérieuses et Inuzuka était en train de mettre la tête des mioches de seconde dans des poubelles. Mille fois plus amusant, surtout le moment où les pions arrivaient et qu'il fallait ou courir ou leur coller une tête. Les deux bruns regardèrent la scène avec un air ennuyé. Kyuubi ne savait pas se contrôler, un jour ça allait lui retomber dessus.

-En fait, esquiva Neji, je pense qu'elle ne mérite pas ce qu'elle subit. Je tente de la soulager de son poids.

-Tu deviendrais humain ? Ironisa Sasuke. Au fait, pourquoi Ino était au café hier soir ? Pourquoi elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur toi ? Ce ne serait pas…

Sasuke s'interrompit en voyant Tenten débarquer.

-Yô vous deux ! Lança-t-elle avant d'embrasser Neji qui ne répondit que du bout des lèvres, comme toujours.

Il n'aimait pas trop l'échange de fluides, disait-il. Même s'il ne crachait pas sur l'échange de fluides différents. Tenten sourit et regarda les deux garçons.

-On a assuré hier soir. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez un quatuor plutôt qu'un trio.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, cracha Sasuke mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans sa phrase, j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle.

Il l'avait mauvaise. Le brun savait parfaitement que Tenten resterait avec Neji jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation. Et Sasuke n'aurait aucune autre possibilité de l'interroger. Si, le soir venu, peut-être. Et encore, s'ils arrivaient à faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Sasuke, avec deux parents dans la police, savait très bien que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était hors-la-loi. Mais cette précieuse loi qui tenait lieu de bible à Fugaku et Itachi, Sasuke lui, il cracherait presque dessus, s'il avait envie de ressembler à Naruto. Disons que parfois, il s'asseyait sur l'ordre public. La seule loi qu'il connaissait c'était les préceptes Dirty. Et ces préceptes était très simples : excitation, libertinage, débauche. Les « ELD » comme les nommait le Trio des Arts. C'était justement ces trois préceptes qui recalaient la moitié des élèves. Ils n'arrivaient pas à passer par-dessus les normes imposées par la société… ou bien était-ce eux-mêmes qui disaient à la société ce qu'elle devait être ? (1)

Quand on dansait Dirty, on mettait ses principes au vestiaire. C'était un peu comme l'inverse du « tenue correcte exigée » à l'entrée d'un établissement. Sauf que Dirty c'était « tenue incorrecte exigée ». Autrement dit, on dansait Dirty aussi bien entre deux mecs que deux filles, entre parent : tous les tabous étaient levés. Sasuke grimaça. Non, presque tous. Le seul qui n'était pas levé, c'était bien sûr la pédophilie.

-Mais ne t'énerve pas, grogna Tenten. Je demandais juste comme ça. D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé une candidate ?

Sasuke baissa la tête et soupira. Non, il n'avait pas trouvé. Il confirma les doutes de Tenten, tandis que Neji se taisait. Sa copine le remarqua et le fixa.

-T'as trouvé quelqu'un toi ?

-Peut-être. Elle a du potentiel. Ca reste à voir.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Nezumi.

Neji était sûr que sa copine ne saurait pas qui était Nezumi. C'était un surnom connu uniquement des grands amateurs de ballets classiques. Et Tenten ne goûtait pas au plaisir de contempler des danseuses en tutu. Ainsi, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien en dévoilant son surnom. Sasuke, lui, par contre, réagit en se tendant légèrement.

-Oh, tu me la présenteras ?

-Oui, si elle passe le cap essentiel.

-ELD, reprirent les trois en chorus.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et chacun rejoignit sa classe.

Le soir à cinq heures, comme chaque soir depuis trois jours, Ino se rendit au café des Arts et Neji l'entraîna. Elle apprit à mieux gérer ses hormones et à mieux bouger. Neji commençait à avoir chaud de danser avec elle. Elle était en progrès.

Et selon Ino, Dirty était plus complexe à maîtriser que le Classique, connu pour sa rigueur. Dirty était complexe par la règle de n'avoir aucune rigueur, aucun pas défini, qu'elle appliquait… A la lettre. Et Ino avait compris, enfin, que Dirty se dansait sur n'importe quelle musique. Neji lui en avait fait la démonstration sur le final de Konoha Gaiden. Et Ino, dieu l'en punisse, ne savait pas que la Mort d'une jeune fille pouvait être aussi érotique, si tragique soit-elle. Neji avait bien vu qu'Ino le désirait. Il lui demanda de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit et il se colla contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

-Ri…rien…

-Alors tant que tu ne sentiras rien, tu n'auras pas le droit d'imaginer que je te touche…

-Et… quand je sentirais quelque chose ? Déglutit Ino.

-Alors là, tu n'imagineras plus, tu sauras…

Elle piqua un fard monumental. Imaginait-il qu'elle était d'accord ? Non, non, non ! Elle resterait pure et chaste jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un garçon qui lui ferait oublier Sasuke instantanément. Et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé cette perle rare…

-Rêve-pas, répondit-elle.

Sans se démonter, Neji se colla plus à Ino. Il sourit.

-Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui rêves… Bon, on y retourne.

* * *

-Non !

-Allez, Kyuubi, tu sais très bien que…

-Non, j'te dis, Kankurô ! Je ne veux pas ! TU sais très bien que…

-Oui, oui. T'aimes pas les filles, t'aimes pas les gars, t'aimes pas les enfants, t'aimes pas les animaux. T'aimes pas l'amour, c'est tout. Tu le répètes trop pour que ce soit crédible.

Le punk, ragea silencieusement et avala une gorgée de bière. Il soupira et regarda Kankurô. Celui-ci avait invité Kyuubi à une fête, plutôt que de le laisser ruminer seul dans son squat. La conversation avait dévié sur Temari qui venait de sortir de la maison en hurlant que de toute façon ses deux frères et **TOUS** leurs potes n'étaient que des pochards finis. Et sans aucune exception, avait-elle rajouté en fixant Naruto. Le blond l'avait envoyé chier, elle s'était approchée et lui avait mis une claque. Depuis Kyuubi se tenait la joue.

-Bon, admettons ! Admettons que je sois d'accord, ce qui n'est pas le cas, -arrête de rire Gaara-, eh bien de toute façon, elle n'est pas d'accord ! Donc, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

Gaara enleva son bracelet hérissé de piques et le posa sur la table puis il attrapa un joint et tira une latte dessus.

-Tu sais Kyuubi, je pense que t'as totalement raison. Ma sœur, elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Mais le jour où tu trouves une fille valable, n'hésite pas une seconde. Je n'attends que ça moi.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à faire tourner le joint. Puis Naruto regarda sa montre.

-Eh merde ! Je dois y aller mes petits "ouaich" !

- Oh, ne nous insulte pas toi !

-C'est bon ! Tchô !

Après avoir « tapé le check », Naruto fila en direction du centre-ville de Konoha. Il avait oublié qu'il devait y rejoindre Neji et Sasuke. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se fit accueillir par deux regards noirs.

-T'es en retard, Uzumaki.

-M'appelle pas comme ça Seigneur Uchiwa, cracha Naruto, venimeux.

-Tu foutais quoi ? Renchérit Neji.

-Je fumais un bon pèt' chez Le Démon du Sable. Pourquoi ?

Neji mit une claque à Naruto tandis que Sasuke lui tapait sur le haut du crâne.

-Putain mais t'es trop con ! Si tu fais la moindre couille, je t'explose contre le collier à piques de Gaara ! Explosa Sasuke.

Naruto eut un sourire de trois kilomètres et il planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

-Tu y tiens beaucoup à cette fille… Je me demande comment réagirait Sakura si elle l'apprenait…

-Tu sais, mon père recherche toujours celui que l'on nomme Le Démon Renard…

-Connard.

-Je sais, de ta bouche, ça sonne comme le plus beau des compliments.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et ils se mirent en position de combat. Neji siffla.

-Oh ! On n'est pas là pour ça ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission !

-Rabat-joie ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Mais ils s'observèrent encore quelques instants, les yeux pleins de toute la haine qu'ils se réservaient. L'un pensait : « Ce mec n'est qu'un connard ». L'autre : « Il ne perd rien pour attendre ». Les deux savaient que, quoiqu'il arrive, ils s'affronteraient en combat. Même s'ils ignoraient où et quand, ce sentiment était plus fort que les autres. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis ! Leur amitié c'était ça. C'était de la haine et du mépris. C'était de la confiance. C'était de la rivalité. Une amitié peu orthodoxe que Fugaku et Itachi regrettaient. Et les deux amis aussi, parfois, mais pour tout avouer, ils ne pouvaient s'en passer. Neji s'avança dans la rue, cherchant le numéro 24. Il fallait faire vite…

-Et hier soir t'étais où, petite pute ?

-J'étais au Café des Arts, un Trio de danseurs se produisaient.

- Les Arts, ce n'est pas ce café où est née l'immondice que tu penses pouvoir danser un jour ? Et tu crois être capable de danser correctement ? Gros tas !

Ino recula devant le teint rouge de son père. Il leva la main…

* * *

(1) Désolée, mes cours de socio me montent à la tête je crois... XD

Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre !

Ino : On ne me voit que quand je passe pour une conne.

Neji : Te plains pas, tu passes pas pour un pervers toi.

Naruto : Je fume du...du...

Moi : C'est mal. Mais tu sais, tu arrêteras avec la force de l'amûr...

Sasuke : Mouais, ça va, je me tiens à peu près.

Gaara : Je suis... un gothique ?

Moi : Oui

Gaara : je tues des gens dans ta fic ?

Moi : Nan.

Gaara : j'aime pas.

Moi : De toute façon, vous êtes jamais contents...


	8. 08 Chapitre 7 : Madison et Eris

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/Sasu, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : How can I live, spanish version, Ill niño.

Sasuke : mais c'est la deuxième chanson d'eux que tu écoutes en écrivant un chapitre !

Moi : Normal, c'est un groupe superbe. ILL NINO JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEE !

Sasuke : -- t'es complètement folle.

Moi : Merci.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Eris et Madison._**

Sakura faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et ses deux amies la regardaient faire. Tenten soupira et Temari sourit.

-C'est bon, calme-toi, arrête de stresser, lança la blonde.

-Mais non ! Il devait venir à la maison, ce soir et il n'est pas là ! Je suis inquiète !

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de ses deux amies. Elle les regarda.

-Un peu de glace ?

-Ouais mais à peine, je tiens à ma ligne, jeta Tenten.

Sakura se dirigea jusqu'à son frigo personnel et attrapa trois pots de glace puis elle repartit sur son lit.

-Vous savez, tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour l'avoir. Vous savez combien ça m'énerve de voir BDC lui tourner autour.

-Tu as peur de son ombre ? Questionna Temari, mettant le doigt là où ça fait mal.

Sakura sursauta et lança un regard noir à son amie.

-Certainement pas. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui. Puis de toute façon, dans une semaine et quelques, elle se ridiculisera à vie et Sasuke ne regardera plus que moi !

Sakura partit dans un rire quelque peu sadique et ses deux amies la suivirent. La pouffe aux cheveux roses était sans doute la plus ignoble des trois. Elle ne faisait souffrir Ino que par pure jalousie, tout ça parce que l'année précédente, Sasuke n'avait cessé de parler de " Konoha Gaiden " et de sa danseuse exceptionnelle. Pendant plus d'une semaine. Et Sakura savait très bien que cette danseuse était Ino et elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke le découvre. Elle tenait absolument à garder son petit ami. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas facilement, elle était folle amoureuse de lui et ce, depuis l'école primaire.

Tenten soupira. Elle pensait à sa dernière représentation. Dans la foule, elle avait vu Ino qui avait les yeux rivés sur Neji, éperdus d'admiration. Et elle en était malade parce qu'à ce moment, une idée avait traversé son esprit : et si pour le défi, Ino dansait Dirty ? Et si elle devenait le dernier membre du quatuor ? Elle ne pourrait que faire de l'ombre à Tenten mais celle-ci ne craignait pas l'ombre. Cela la rendrait plus combattive et la forcerait à améliorer sa danse. En fait, elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour Sakura. Parce que si la blonde rejoignait les Dirty Danseurs, alors Sakura n'aurait plus aucune chance de garder Sasuke. C'était peut-être lui, qui dans le trio, était le plus… enfin le moins… N'osant aller au bout de sa pensée, Tenten secoua la tête : c'était impossible que Miss Balais Dans le Cul parvienne à maîtriser Dirty en deux semaines.

Temari, elle, pensait à ses frères. Elle pensait aussi à Naruto, un garçon très étrange. D'après ce qu'elle en savait, la famille Uchiwa l'avait retrouvé dans la rue, à la limite de la mort et l'avait hébergé. C'était depuis cette époque que Kyuubi vouait un culte déguisé à Sasuke et prétendait être son meilleur rival. Mais Temari, Kankurô et Gaara savaient très bien que Naruto avait développé une forme d'admiration pour Sasuke. Et aucun des trois ne se serait avisé de prononcer un seul mot de travers vis à vis de la famille Uchiwa, chacun tenant à sa vie. Si Naruto était recherché sous le nom du Démon Renard, c'est parce qu'il avait laissé pour mort un homme qui avait osé prononcer devant lui les mots interdits : " Maudits Uchiwa, un jour je vous tuerais tous. " Et Kyuubi lui avait fait ravaler ses paroles. D'après ce que Temari avait compris, Sasuke savait qui était le Démon Renard, mais ne savait pas pourquoi il avait battu à mort cet homme…

-Dites, mes femmes, vous en pensez quoi de Kyuubi ?

-Oh, je ne supporte ce pauvre garçon. Il me fait pitié avec son look provocateur. Sérieusement, pense-t-il vraiment qu'il vaut quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas Sasuke d'amour qui s'évertue à rester ami avec ce monstre…

-Moi, franchement, je dois avouer qu'il me fout un peu la frousse, frissonna Tenten, mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. C'est un ami de ton frère non ? Tu peux nous dire quoi comme potins utiles sur lui ?

* * *

… Il leva sa main et Ino ferma les yeux en attendant le choc, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains relevées au niveau de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle hoqueta de surprise.

En effet, Naruto tenait le poignet de son père, son autre main dans une poche de son pantalon. Neji faisait barrage devant Ino, prêt à recevoir les coups à sa place. Mais le plus gros choc pour Ino fut quand le troisième venu ouvrit la bouche.

-Bonjour, M. Yamanaka. Vous savez, si j'étais vous, je ne toucherais pas à un cheveu de votre fille.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Cracha Inoichi, furieux d'avoir été interrompu par de parfaits inconnus.

-Tout simplement, lança Naruto, parce qu'elle est protégée. Par nous.

-Et alors ?

Sasuke se planta devant Ino et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand ce fut fait, il lui sourit et se tourna vers Inoichi.

-Vous ne nous connaissez pas ?

-Non et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous connaître ! Pesta le père d'Ino.

-Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, connu sous le nom de Kyuubi. Voici Neji Hyuuga, neveu du deuxième homme le plus puissant de Konoha. Et le dernier, le brun là-bas, continua le blond en désignant Sasuke de la tête, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa…

-U…Uchiwa ? Frémit Inoichi.

Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait. Pour une fois que son nom ne lui portait pas préjudice mais allait aider quelqu'un…

-Oui, je suis le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa… N'ont-ils pas mené une petite enquête sur vous, il y a deux ans ?

-En effet. Ma femme est tombée dans l'escalier, répondit sans sourciller l'homme violent.

Naruto s'approcha du père d'Ino, tandis que celle-ci regardait la scène, totalement estomaquée. Les trois garçons les plus populaires de son lycée se dressaient entre elle et son père. Ils étaient de son côté. Ils la soutenaient et la défendaient ! C'était un moment magique.

Kyuubi renifla le cou d'Inoichi qui frissonna de cette proximité. Kyuubi était connu pour sa dépravation, sa criminalité et son irrespect. Et sa fille fréquentait des gens comme ça…

-Ca sent le mensonge à plein nez, tocard.

-Je ne te permets pas…

Une gifle partit et atterrit sur la joue d'Inoichi.

-Et moi, je ne vous permets pas de lever sur votre fille, rétorqua acidement Naruto.

-Vous savez, débita lentement Sasuke, je crois que si Ino revient avec un seul nouveau bleu, je ferais rouvrir le dossier " Yamanaka ". Vous pourriez être condamné pour homicide involontaire…

Inoichi soutint le regard de Sasuke pendant que Neji entraînait Ino jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Prends des affaires. Ce soir tu viens chez moi.

-Quoi ?

-Discute pas. Regarde ce que je fais pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, d'ailleurs ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider !

-Mais arrête cinq minutes de te comporter comme une gamine, Ino ! Tu aurais préféré finir comme ta mère ? Mourir à cause d'une broutille ? Tu crois vraiment que tu mérites ça ? Tu es destinée à un grand avenir et tu voudrais tout gâcher parce que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Sache que tu n'as aucun pouvoir ! C'est Sasuke, Naruto et moi qui dirigeons tout dans cette ville et on dispose de ta vie comme on l'entend ! Tu as relevé un défi. Alors reste en vie jusqu'à là et tu pourras crever dans un coin après. Mais si tu ne réussis pas, je considèrerais que j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi… Et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui me font perdre mon temps ?

Ino baissa la tête, il était dur. Mais il avait raison, elle avait besoin d'aide et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle au point de rameuter les deux types les plus dangereux de Konoha. Kyuubi était dangereux parce qu'il frappait d'abord et posait les questions si sa victime était encore vivante et Sasuke était dangereux parce qu'il était influent. Et elle, qui était sous la protection de Neji, se comportait en gamine égoïste. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le fixa sans détourner les yeux.

-Merci. Je ne ferai pas perdre son temps à mon mentor, je te promets que ce défi, je le remporterais haut la main quoiqu'il arrive. Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?

-Tiens ta promesse, ça me suffira.

Neji examina les étagères et attrapa un livre qui s'intitulait " Dirty Dancing ". Il examina le résumé et demanda :

-En gros, ça parle de quoi ? Parce que le synopsis n'aide pas beaucoup.

-C'est une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose entre une élève, Madison et son professeur de danse, Eris. Il l'entraîne, elle tombe amoureuse. Et petit à petit, elle transforme son classique en danse de séduction, pour attirer dans ses filets son professeur. C'est mon livre fétiche.

Le brun sourit.

-Tu serais donc Madison… Et qui jouerait le rôle d'Eris ? Sasuke ?

Ino rosit. Mais ne se démonta pas.

-Non. Eris ne serait que ma passion pour la Danse, l'envie de faire toujours mieux. C'est uniquement pour ça que ma danse se modifie petit à petit, au fil du temps.

-Bonne réponse. Je crois que tu me plais bien gamine.

-Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi, soupira Ino.

-Mais tu es une gamine en danse de séduction. Même si je ne doute pas qu'un jour prochain tu me surpasseras !

La blonde sourit et referma un sac. Elle annonça qu'elle était prête à partir et les deux danseurs rejoignirent Sasuke et Naruto qui étaient dans le salon à les attendre. Sur le trajet jusque chez Neji, Ino constata combien les trois garçons étaient agréables, bien qu'un peu effrayants au premier abord. Naruto et Sasuke ne cessaient de se disputailler comme des gamins et Ino retomba amoureuse de Sasuke en le voyant rire de cette façon. Neji lui tint le visage et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Ne le regarde pas comme ça, sinon il comprendra que tu es amoureuse de lui. Reste neutre, masque tes sentiments comme tu le fais si bien.

-D'accord.

Les deux amis-ennemis continuèrent à se chamailler et arrivés devant chez Neji, ils se calmèrent. Ino les regarda.

-Merci.

-Oh, mais de rien, répondit Naruto, je ne supporte pas les pères dans le genre du tien. Moi, j'ai pas connu le mien, j'aimerais que tous les autres soient des gens normaux. Ou des hommes comme le père de Sasuke.

-Arrête Kyuubi, mon père n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça ! Mais Ino, si t'as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir en parler. Soit à Neji, soit à moi, soit à… nan pas Naruto, on peut pas lui faire confiance.

-Je t'emmerde, répondit Naruto.

Ino éclata de rire et reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Je voulais aussi vous demander de ne pas ébruiter le décès de ma mère. Personne ne le sait, l'administration du lycée pense qu'elle est partie sans laisser d'adresse…

-Pas de problème, répondirent en chœur les trois garçons.

* * *

Moi : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Le SasuXIno commence à arriver !

Sasuke : C'est encore trop lent !

Moi : T'es pressé d'être avec Ino ?

Sasuke : nan (il se tourne et Temi-chou remarque une chose gluante et rose accrochée à son dos) je suis pressé de me débarrasser de ce truc immonde.

Sakura : Oh Sas'ke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun t'es mééééchant TT.TT

Neji : Non, réaliste.

Sakura : Naruto, ils sont méchaaants !

Naruto : en quoi ça me concerne ?

Sakura : Temi-chou, tu montes tout le monde contre moi !

Moi : Et toi, tu te montes le bourrichon toute seule. Ino-chan, t'en penses quoi ?

Ino : Hummmm (relit le chapitre) oui, ça va. J'aime bien. Il y a du progrès.


	9. 09 Chapitre 8 : Dirty danseuse

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : Te amo, I hate you, Ill niño.

Notes 5 : Désolée, le chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est une sorte de transition...

Notes 6 : MERCI A TOUS MES REVIEWERS FIDELES ! si je réponds pas, c'est parce que ces temps-ci c'est Shikattitude...

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Dirty danseuse_**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le défi avait été lancé. Et Ino était épuisée par son entraînement. Elle s'apprêtait à s'arrêter quand Neji la plaqua contre un mur et se colla à elle. Elle sentit comme une sorte de bosse assez dure au niveau de… Neji, qui respira à pleins poumons le parfum de la blonde, mélange subtil de sueur et de vanille. Et son regard se teinta d'un voile de folie. Neji approcha son visage de celui d'Ino et se détourna quelques millimètres avant les lèvres de celle-ci.

-Ouah. Et bah, bravo Ino, tu as enfin les bases Dirty. C'est la première fois que je perds autant le contrôle, tu as de quoi être très douée…

-Euh… Ah ? Enfin, je… euh… euh… ça va ?

-T'inquiète, je vais rester quelques minutes dans cet état et après ça va redescendre. On va rester là quelques instants, sinon je vais avoir du mal à marcher.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda, innocente, Ino.

-C'est dur de marcher quand t'as la trique.

Ino piqua un fard monumental. Parfois, il utilisait un vocabulaire trop cru pour ses chastes oreilles. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son professeur qui la regarda.

-Je crois que le temps est venu…

-Le temps pour quoi ?

-Alors… les lettres ELD t'évoquent-elles quelque chose en rapport avec Dirty ?

Ino regarda Neji et une idée lui traversa la tête. Une idée dont elle aurait peut-être à rougir plus tard.

-Extase, libertinage, domination.

Neji la regarda avec des yeux tout ronds. Domination ? Il lui demanda une explication pour chacune des lettres.

-Extase parce que cette danse ne peut que procurer des sensations de jouissance extrême. Libertinage… C'est évident non ? On ne peut pas être Dirty en étant coincé. Domination… J'ai remarqué que dans votre danse à vous le Trio, c'était toujours la fille qui avait le dessus sur les deux garçons.

Neji sourit de plus belle. Cette fille avait vraiment le potentiel pour atteindre la place de meilleure Dirty Danseuse. Il remercia le ciel que Tenten ne puisse pas l'entendre sinon il serait mort. Mais il était heureux, vraiment, d'avoir trouvé une élève aussi douée. Nezumi, petit rat de la Troupe de Tsunade-hime, élève de Kakashi Hatake et Jiraiya, le chorégraphe pervers, était peut-être encore plus dépravée que ce dernier… Quelle sensation grisante !

-Sinon, au niveau sexuel… Tu es pucelle ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Ca veut dire oui. Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Le côté vierge effarouchée ne peut que donner plus de saveur à ta danse. Et qu'est-ce qui te choque dans le sexe ?

Ino rosit légèrement. Il disait ça comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il fait ! Ce garçon était vraiment un être… étrange…

-La seule chose qui me choque vraiment est que dans certaines cultures, la femme n'ait pas le droit au plaisir sexuel. Elle est mutilée à la naissance et je trouve ça ignoble ! Elle est alors comparée à un jouet sexuel. Et je déteste aussi les vieux qui se font plaisir à se toucher devant les enfants.

-L'inceste ne te révolte pas ?

-Non. Par exemple, tu m'annoncerais que tu sors avec Hinata, tant mieux, c'est cool pour vous.

Neji décida de jouer sur un autre tableau : le jeu avec les sentiments.

-Sasuke est homosexuel.

Ino le fixa.

-S'il est heureux, j'le suis. Cesse de donc de me tester d'une façon aussi peu discrète et ridicule. Je suis peut-être un peu coincée mais je ne suis ni stupide ni intolérante.

Neji haussa un sourcil. Elle avait deviné qu'il la testait ? Il sourit, cette fille était vraiment trop douée. Il la regarda de haut en bas et commença à réfléchir. Ino fit de même et demanda :

-Comment va se dérouler la semaine prochaine ?

-Hummmm… Déjà, toi et moi, on va faire un duo pour ton défi. Ainsi, tu pourras évoluer plus librement. Alors on commencera à répéter, parce que Dirty n'est pas qu'improvisation. Il te faudra aussi une tenue de scène… Mercredi après-midi, je te veux avec moi. On va aller faire les boutiques.

-Mais…euh… en fait…

Ino semblait extrêmement gênée. Elle se tortillait d'une jambe sur l'autre d'une façon très peu élégante.

-Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Neji.

Ino marmonna quelque chose que le brun ne comprit qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent. C'est pas avec ce que tu vas me coûter que tu vas me ruiner.

La blonde leva sur lui un regard plein de reconnaissance. Neji tenta de chasser ce sentiment d'un geste de la main.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas non plus le sauveur de la situation.

Ino sourit. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle verrait le grand Neji Hyuuga rosir ? Elle ricana un peu puis elle pensa à quelque chose.

-Tu sais, demain soir, il y a la dernière représentation de la saison de Konoha Gaiden… Tu veux venir ?

Neji soupira.

-Et comment ? Je n'ai pas de place, la représentation se fait à guichet fermé, tous les tickets ont été vendus le jour même de l'annonce de ce spectacle.

Ino offrit un grand sourire à Neji puis elle attrapa son sac d'où elle sortit deux tickets.

-Tsunade-hime me les a donnés. Elle trouve que ma danse est devenue plus sensuelle et plus belle à regarder et elle tient à rencontrer l'investigateur de ces changements. Comme c'est toi, tu as le droit à assister à la représentation et à rencontrer les danseurs. T'as le droit d'emmener qui tu veux.

Neji regarda Ino puis il lui arracha les places des mains comme s'il craignait que ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Ino éclata de rire devant l'air émerveillé du brun alors qu'il contemplait les places.

-J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Je vais voir Konoha Gaiden dans la tribune des VIP ! Ino, je t'adore !

Il lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue avant de se mettre à danser. Ino sourit : c'était la première fois que Neji paraissait aussi humain.

Le lendemain, mardi, Ino se rendit en cours normalement. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de chez elle, elle remarqua que son père était en train de vérifier si personne ne se cachait derrière la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, Ino fit un sourire à Sasuke qui était dans les bras de Sakura et elle croisa Naruto qui s'arrêta carrément.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Ton père te casse plus les couilles ? … Euh..Pardon, te brise plus les ovaires ?

-Nan, il a arrêté. Encore merci.

-Ah mais de rien.

Il passa une main sur sa crête avant de plonger sa main dans son paquet de clopes.

-Kyuubi, t'as pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur du bahut.

-Je les emmerde. S'ils veulent m'en empêcher, qu'ils viennent donc se frotter à moi. Tous les pions de ce bahut sont des pas-couillus, je risque rien.

-NARUTO UZUMAKI !

-Eh, merde… Voilà l'autre timbrée.

Anko, la prof de SVT, venait de voir Naruto allumer sa cigarette et elle arrivait avec la ferme intention de punir Kyuubi. Ino se demanda si cette prof était dingue ou simplement stupide, puis elle opta pour dingue.

-Que vois-je ? Môssieur l'anarchiste discutaille en cramant la garrot ?

-Et alors, ça te dérange ?

-Oui, ça me dérange, oui. C'est interdit.

Il lui cracha un peu de fumée à la gueule et éclata de rire.

-Si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter à ça.

Elle lui colla une gifle.

-C'est interdit de frapper les élèves, madame.

Anko avait horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi et Naruto ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait fait exprès de rajouter le terme blessant l'orgueil d'Anko. Avec elle, il était extrêmement provocateur.

-Je te hais, Naruto Uzumaki.

-C'est pas ce que tu gémissais le mois dernier.

-Oh ta gueule, j'étais bourrée.

-Moi aussi. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais touchée.

Anko en resta sur le cul. Aucun homme, non, aucun homme ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Elle était extrêmement désirable. Et puis si Uzumaki n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée. Et c'était pas la faute de la prof si elle fréquentait les mêmes personnes que Naruto…

-Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'adresse la parole.

Elle partit sur ces mots et Ino dévisagea Naruto.

-Tu as couché avec Anko ?

-Ouais. C'est pas un mauvais coup mais elle m'a lâché parce que j'étais trop jeune pour elle. Alors, je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de m'agenouiller devant elle. Bon, écoute, j'ai des choses à faire. Bonne chance pour ce soir, j'ai appris pour ton ballet.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en jetant son mégot sur l'herbe de la cour.

* * *

Ino : 0.o t'es sûre que ça va finir en SasuXino ? Tu m'as l'air bien partie pour me coller dans les bras de Neji.

Moi : T'inquiètes, je sais ce que je fais.

Rimate (ma meilleure amie) : Ca serait bien la première fois !

Moi : Tiens ! Rimate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

Rimate : Je venais voir si tu faisais pas trop de conneries.

Moi : Verdict ?

Rimate (sourire) : En fait ça va... SAUF QUE PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ! SASUKE IL EST A MOI !

Sasuke : Maiiiiiis, pourquoi elles sont toutes folles de mon corps ?

Itachi : C'est parce qu'elles me reconnaissent en toi.

Sasuke : N'importe quoi ! On se ressemble pas !

Rimate et moi : CA C'EST SUR !

Moi : T'es le plus mieux de tous Tata-kun

Rimate : Je t'aime Sasu-chan !

Moi : C'est Itachi le plus beau !

Rimate : Nan, c'est Sasuke !

Moi : j'te parle plus.

Rimate : moi non plus.

Shika : Galèèèèèère quand elles sont réunies ces deux-là c'est baston pour savoir qui est le plus beau... Reviews ?


	10. 10 Chapitre 9 : La princesse Tsunade

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : J'temmène au vent, Louise Attaque.

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice et à mes reviewers les plus assidus

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : La princesse Tsunade._**

Tenten tournait en rond chez elle. Quand Neji n'était pas là, avec elle, ou plus exactement sur elle, elle avait tendance à s'ennuyer. En plus, Sakura mangeait avec ses parents chez sa grand-mère et Temari était en pleine fête avec ses deux frères et quelques personnes supplémentaires. La seule chose que les trois amies ne faisaient pas ensemble, c'était les soirées, chacune ayant sa conception d'une soirée réussie. Sakura aimait aller en boîte et se trémousser en faisant dépasser la ficelle de son string. Temari adorait boire jusqu'à plus soif et se rouler sous la table pour vomir. Tenten, elle, préférait les soirées pyjamas à parler de sexe et de mecs.

Et ce soir-là, elle était abandonnée à elle-même. Neji ne viendrait pas chez elle. Tenten l'avait arrêté à la sortie en lui demandant s'il venait, mais il avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il avait autre chose à faire mais… Il lui avait juste dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Rien d'autre. Pas un « je t'aime », pas un « t'es belle », que dalle. Juste « je ne viendrais pas ». Le pire, c'est que ses yeux pétillaient de joie quand il lui avait dit ça. Tenten ne comprenait plus son petit ami qui semblait distant depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Bien sûr ils continuaient à danser Dirty ensemble, comme avant, mais ses gestes étaient moins sauvages et elle avait peur pour son couple. Et si l'élève de Neji, cette Nezumi, l'avait attiré dans ses filets ? Tenten attrapa un livre. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle décida de lire « Passion », suite attendue d' un livre magnifique sur un amour entre danseurs et c'était une lecture imposée par la prof de français.

Tenten lut à voix haute le synopsis.

-« Eris et Madison sont mariés depuis plus d'un an. Ils ont décidé d'emménager ensemble quand une nouvelle élève pousse la porte de l'école de danse d'Eris. Celui-ci se sent attiré par cette jeune blonde et veut absolument l'aider. Mais Madison, sa partenaire, ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et met son amant devant un dilemme. « Ta nouvelle élève ou moi ». Comment mêler ces deux passions qui ne semblent pas s'accorder ? Pourquoi faut-il que cela ressemble tant à mon histoire ? Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Puis, pestant contre Nezumi la briseuse de ménages, Tenten s'installa sur son lit et commença à lire « Passion ».

* * *

Chez la grand-mère Haruno, l'ambiance était bien loin des boîtes de nuit. Il fallait sourire, se forcer à rire aux blagues idiotes de son père et Sakura trouvait que sa vie était trop difficile ! Vraiment, être contrainte une fois par mois à assister aux repas familiaux, même si on l'y couvrait de cadeaux, était absolument abominable. Sakura rit à l'histoire drôle de son père et tout le monde la regarda avec affection.

-Ma petite princesse, dis-moi, tu ne voulais pas changer ton lecteur MP3 ?

Sakura sourit intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Couverte de cadeaux…

-Si, en effet. Le mien n'est plus assez grand pour contenir toute ma musique.

-Tes résultats scolaires sont-ils satisfaisants ? Questionna la grand-mère.

Sakura regarda celle qu'elle surnommait acidement « La chauve ». Sa grand-mère était atteinte d'un cancer et elle avait perdu ses cheveux avec la chimiothérapie.

-Bien sûr ! Voyons mamie, tu sais très bien que je suis la meilleure de ma classe, après Shikamaru, mais lui, ça ne compte pas.

Non, elle était loin d'être la meilleure. La meilleure, c'était encore et toujours Hinata. Comme chaque année, comme chaque trimestre, comme à chaque interrogation. La troisième c'était BDC. Donc Sakura était reléguée à la quatrième place.

-J'en ai entendu parler, lança le grand-père sortant d'une torpeur habituelle à la fin d'un repas, c'est le fils Nara. Il est destiné à une grande carrière politique… Tout comme son génie de père !

Sakura soupira. Son grand-père était vraiment complètement à côté de la plaque. Nara n'était pas un génie, juste un type fainéant qui avait parfois un peu de flair.

-Et ton petit ami ? Sasuke ? Comment va-t-il ?

Sakura sourit en ouvrant son cadeau. C'est vrai qu'elle avait Sasuke. Et cela valait mieux que le QI de 200 de Nara ou que la troisième place de BDC dans un classement puéril. Parce que Sasuke était la perfection ! Il était si beau, si… beau !

-Il va très bien. Ce soir, il aurait adoré m'accompagner, mais un ami m'avait devancée pour l'inviter à un concert à guichet fermé… Alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas faire ma crise de jalousie… Je ne comprends que trop bien l'envie de voir un spectacle qui a autant de succès.

Toute sa famille la regarda tendrement. Elle était si gentille et si compréhensive. Le jeune Uchiwa avait bien de la chance d'avoir une merveille comme elle pour veiller sur lui. Ce que sa famille ignorait, c'est que la jeune fille avait bel et bien fait une crise de jalousie à Sasuke. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse se passer d'elle pendant une soirée. Déjà que quelques jours auparavant, il était sorti sans elle… Sakura sourit à toute sa famille pour la remercier d'être si naïve. Eux ne virent que le sourire d'une fille qui ne s'attendait pas à son cadeau.

* * *

Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles à droite et à gauche. Il y avait aussi des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Le problème, ou la qualité, des fêtes chez le Démon du Sable, c'est qu'elles finissaient immanquablement en orgie. Enfin, ce n'était pas Naruto qui allait s'en plaindre, il adorait ça. Il regarda de tous côtés, puis il écarquilla les yeux. Que foutait Anko à cette soirée ? Et surtout, elle était en train de se taper Kankurô ? Kyuubi se concentra pour réprimer la pulsion meurtrière qui lui montait à la gorge. Le frère de Gaara avait bien le droit de sauter Anko. Qu'importe, elle et Naruto avaient rompu, c'était de l'histoire ancienne… Mais peut-être pas si ancienne que ça, si on en croyait ses pulsions. Mais, non, il ne pouvait pas. Enfin, sûr qu'il la désirait mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne dans son cœur. Et celle-là ignorait presque son existence. Naruto porta à sa bouche la bouteille de vodka et eut une pensée pour Sasuke.

C'était le brun qui avait sorti Naruto du taudis où il vivait avant et il l'avait retrouvé dans un état similaire à celui dans lequel il était. Comment réagirait-il en voyant Kyuubi dans cet état ? Mais après tout, il s'en foutait un peu. Sasuke savait très bien comment était Naruto et même si l'avis du brun importait pour le blond, des fois il s'asseyait dessus avec un grand plaisir.

* * *

Le rideau tomba, le ballet était sauvé. Jiraiya avait finalement remplacé Shino qui était blessé, dans le ballet et même si Ino avait parfois dû empêcher le pervers de la tripoter un peu trop pendant certains pas, le maître danseur avait merveilleusement sauvé la dernière représentation de Konoha Gaiden. Neji se leva de son siège pour aller en coulisses quand Sasuke l'attrapa par la manche.

-Tu vas où ?

-Féliciter la danseuse.

-Moi, je rentre.

-Tu ne veux pas adresser tes félicitations à Ino ?

-Non. Je pense qu'elle en reçoit assez comme ça.

Neji secoua la tête, exaspéré. Des fois, Sasuke était froid comme de la glace. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas « des fois » c'était la plupart du temps, mais il fallait s'y faire.

-Les tiennes lui ferait plaisir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je la connais à peine cette fille. Bon je me casse, je suis attendu. Je dois aller voir Sakura.

Il partit avec le reste de la foule vers l'extérieur tandis que Neji marchait tranquillement vers les coulisses. Il allait rencontrer une étoile dans le milieu de la Danse. Et c'était un grand honneur. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la loge marquée « Nezumi ».

-Oui ? Demanda une voix exténuée et étouffée par la porte.

-C'est Neji.

-Entre…

Neji s'exécuta et tomba sur Ino, qui se changeait. Il se tourna pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle sourit dans son dos.

-Tu sais, j'aurais pu attendre à l'extérieur de la loge pendant que tu te changeais.

Ino termina en silence de remettre son pantalon droit. Puis elle s'assit pour se démaquiller. Neji jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et quand il vit que son élève était visible, il se retourna.

-Je n'ai pas cours demain matin, lança Ino.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en suis dispensée par monsieur Umino. Tu as cours, toi ?

-Non. On pourrait aller faire notre petit shopping. Comme Tenten sera en cours, elle ne pourra pas me taper sa crise.

-Je me demandais…

Ino hésita, pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre cette question ?

-Quoi ? Répondit sèchement Neji.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec Tenten ? Enfin, je veux dire c'est une garce confirmée, elle n'est pas très intelligente et c'est une sadique…

Neji sourit presque tendrement. Il se doutait de la question de sa petite protégée, elle était assez prévisible. Mais il choisit de répondre quand même.

-Ca c'est l'image qu'elle donne. Mais Tenten, je la connais depuis le collège, on a été dans la même classe et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle est loin d'être bête. C'est sûr qu'elle peut être garce parfois, j'en ai moi-même fait les frais à une époque et ça m'a plu, je crois. En fait, si elle donne cette image d'elle-même, c'est qu'elle tient beaucoup à ses deux grandes amies, Sakura et Temari et elle tente de se mettre au niveau de la première, Temari étant un peu plus évoluée que Sakura… Enfin, je n'ai rien contre elle personnellement, mais elle me tape sur le système.

Ino éclata franchement de rire. Cela se comprenait, le chewing-gum-avarié était vraiment imbuvable, selon elle.

-Donc, demain, dix heures devant le lycée ?

-Ok, acquiesça Neji.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tsunade-hime. Neji s'autorisa un regard surpris, il l'avait imaginé autrement alors qu'elle était plutôt petite, avec une poitrine opulente et des cheveux blonds ternis attachés en deux couettes. Et surtout, elle ne paraissait qu'une vingtaine d'années à peine entamée alors qu'elle atteignait déjà la cinquantaine. Tsunade-hime regarda Neji et Ino. Puis elle sourit d'une façon étrange et pleine de sous-entendus non dissimulés.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que ma petite étoile recevait des garçons plutôt mignons dans sa loge… Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un petit ami ?

Ino rougit. Décidément, son professeur était très direct dans ses propos.

-Je ne sors pas avec Neji. C'est un de mes professeurs de Danse.

Tsunade-hime sembla faire un arrêt sur image puis elle reporta son attention sur Neji. De longs cheveux bruns, qu'il avait attaché, des yeux si clairs qu'ils semblaient blancs, un visage fin et un physique de danseur : une musculature fine mais puissante, qui passerait presque inaperçu pour un néophyte mais Tsunade-hime n'était pas appelée ainsi pour rien. Elle était très compétente et ne se trompait que rarement quand elle découvrait un jeune talent. Tous ceux qu'elle avait formés étaient des références en matière d'Art. Shizune, pour ne citer qu'elle, évoluait sur les planches du Palais Garnier depuis près de trois ans. Et Tsunade en était très fière.

-C'est donc vous qui avez donné la touche de grâce supplémentaire dans la danse de ma protégée ? Je vous imaginais plus vieux.

-Je rencontre enfin la Grande Tsunade-hime, une référence en matière de Ballet Classique, seule et unique dans le cœur de tous les passionnés et que mon oncle révère plus que tout. C'est un honneur pour moi, Mademoiselle.

Neji se pencha en avant et fit un baisemain à la princesse. Celle-ci se rengorgeait de tant de respect, surtout venant d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans à peine. Elle grava ce visage dans sa mémoire : avoir des contacts tels que lui pourrait éventuellement servir. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi, mais Tsunade sentait confusément que ce garçon pourrait être utile dans l'avenir. La princesse se tourna vers Ino et lui sourit.

-Tu as vraiment bien dansé, ce soir. Tu dansais pour qui ?

-Comme toujours, Mademoiselle, je dansais pour la même personne que chaque fois que je pose un pied sur les planches.

Neji regarda tour à tour Tsunade et sa camarade de lycée. Il n'avait pas compris l'échange soudain entre les deux femmes. Captant son regard, Ino l'éclaira.

-Quand je danse, je dédie ma danse à quelqu'un en particulier et ainsi je m'applique plus. Depuis deux ans, je danse pour ma mère… Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré Konoha Gaiden…

La voix d'Ino se brisa sur un sanglot et une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était sa mère qui l'avait inscrite à son premier cours de danse et la jeune fille considérait comme normal de lui dédier chaque danse exécutée.

Neji comprenait mieux pourquoi Ino tenait tellement à son Classique, comme il l'avait remarqué pendant qu'il lui enseignait les bases de sa danse. La blonde rajoutait toujours une petite note de Danse Classique. Et maintenant, Neji avait trouvé l'explication : chaque pas d'Ino était un hommage à sa mère, le plus beau qu'il soit.

* * *

Moi : ...

Ino : ...

Sasuke : ...

Neji : ...

Naruto : ...

Sakura : ...

Tenten : ...

Moi : Je sais... Mais pas la peine de rien dire.

Tous : Si, sinon, on te pend.

Moi : Arf, demandez à Choupinou pour la corde. Il doit en avoir une depuis le temps qu'il dit qu'il va me tuer !

Rimate (toujours ma meilleure amie) : En même temps, c'est pendue qu'on t'aime.

Moi : Méchaaaaaaaaaaaanteeeeeeeeuh TT.TT


	11. 11Chapitre 10 : Du shopping !

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/XXX, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : Par Amour, Diam's.

Merci à ma bêta et à mes reviewers (même si les reviews ne sont pas forcément agréables... m'enfin, on peut pas plaire à tout le monde)

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Du shopping !  
**_

Ino regarda autour d'elle, elle était ravie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse arriver un jour. Elle avança et regarda en tout sens.

-Alors ? Que proposes-tu ?

Neji soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait de temps en temps des mauvaises idées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mauvaise idée du mois soit l'initiative d'emmener Ino faire du shopping ? Elle était encore plus excitée qu'une puce et le jeune Hyuuga était exténué alors que cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le magasin.

-Je propose que tu te calmes un peu. Tu me fatigues.

Ino éclata de rire et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue. Neji se recula vivement, surpris du geste de sa protégée.

-Mais calme-toi !

-Je suis désolée ! Mais ça fait des siècles que j'ai pas fait les boutiques… Et jamais avec un joli garçon !

-Je m'appelle pas Eris, Madison, alors garde tes ardeurs pour Sasuke.

Ino se calma instantanément. Elle regarda Neji avec une moue ennuyée puis elle lui tira la langue avant de se détourner vers les rayons de vêtements.

-T'es pas drôle Neji. Tu devrais cesser d'être rabat-joie quelques minutes, laisse-toi aller. T'es tellement mieux quand tu…

-Tais-toi, je t'en supplie. Tu gueules dès le matin et tu ressembles à Naruto. S'il te plaît, sinon, je ne t'achète rien.

Ino pesta dans sa barbe et Neji retint un sourire. Elle était pire qu'une gosse : il suffisait de lui faire un peu de chantage pour qu'elle se calme. Mais bizarrement, lui qui n'aimait pas les caprices, il trouvait l'attitude d'Ino… Mignonne… Oui, elle était mignonne, la petite Yamanaka.

-Bon, on va commencer par choisir une pile de vêtements que tu iras essayer en cabine. Ok ?

-Oui, monsieur, approuva Ino.

Neji s'approcha des rayonnages qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Il sélectionna une dizaine de jupes et pantalons, puis autant de tee-shirt, débardeurs, vestes et pulls. Puis le danseur attrapa des chaussures. Ino le regarda faire en silence, elle était impressionnée. Il choisissait tout avec tant de soin, comme s'il était habitué à faire du shopping et à acheter des vêtements… Ino eut l'image déroutante de Neji en minijupe et mini-haut et elle retint difficilement un fou rire. Le brun avait bien remarqué que sa protégée le regardait d'une façon bien trop rieuse pour être honnête, il lui envoya donc un regard noir avant de s'avancer jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage.

-Bon, maintenant Ino, tu essayes chaque ensemble que j'ai formé. On verra quels genres de vêtements te vont le mieux.

Ino hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et se dirigea vers la cabine pour essayer une minijupe en toile noire et un débardeur rouge qu'elle associa avec des chaussures à talons aiguilles noires. Elle sortit de la cabine et Neji la regarda, les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui intima de faire deux pas de Dirty puis il remua la tête.

-Non, ça va pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce genre de tenue ne reflète pas ce que je veux que tu retransmettes… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'en sauras pas plus. Va mettre la robe.

Ino grogna doucement en retournant dans la cabine. Elle enfila la robe que Neji avait choisie pour elle. C'était une robe magnifique, certes, mais Ino ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neji avait choisi celle-là, elle ne correspondait pas du tout au mini-short et au bandeau que portait Tenten quand Ino avait vu le Trio se produire au café. En effet, c'était une robe qui lui tombait au niveau des genoux et son décolleté n'était même pas prononcé. Une robe classique, en somme, d'une couleur basique : noire. Ino se contempla dans la glace et remarque que Neji avait l'œil en ce qui concerne les tailles. Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse ce détail. Elle sortit de la cabine et sourit à son mentor.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-Humph…

-Ca m'aide ça. Désolée, je n'ai pas encore investi dans le dictionnaire asocial/normal. Tu peux traduire ?

Il « traduisit » en se collant à elle et en exécutant de nouveaux pas de danse.

-C'est mieux. Mais c'est pas encore ça.

-Si tu me disais ce que tu recherches, peut-être que je pourrais envisager de t'aider, tenta Ino

-Nan, c'est bon, je vais trouver tout seul.

Neji repartit farfouiller dans les rayons, à la recherche de la perle rare. Il revint avec une robe absolument hallucinante.

-Après tout, t'es une danseuse classique…

C'était une robe avec des volants, noire, toujours. Ino fit une moue mi-surprise, mi-sceptique et alla l'essayer. De nouveau, quand elle sortit de la cabine, Neji exécuta quelques pas de danse avec elle.

-Parfait, c'est exactement ça que je recherchais…

Laissant toutes les autres fringues en plan dans la cabine, les deux danseurs allèrent payer la robe. Au sortir de la boutique, Ino regarda son mentor.

-Explique-toi, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

-Je cherchais à faire ressortir l'aspect chaste et pur que tu dégages… Avec cette robe, il y a non seulement ça mais en plus tu ne renonces pas vraiment à ton Classique auquel tu tiens tant.

Ino resta estomaquée de tant de prévenance à son égard. Neji était vraiment un ange… Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et le tira par la main dans la direction du Café des Arts.

-Mais tu fais quoi Ino ?

-On va s'entraîner ! C'est lundi prochain que je danse !

* * *

-Dites-moi mon brave…

Lee releva la tête de ses papiers administratifs, qui donc pouvait le nommer ainsi ? Son regard tomba sur une élève des plus canons, appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte d'une façon pas très catholique… Des cheveux blonds, une poitrine bien mise en valeur, des cuisses à faire frétiller un poisson mort, un déhanché à réveiller la libido du panda le plus endormi, elle était belle.

-Oui ?

-Cela fait quelque temps déjà que je vous ai remarqué… Mais je n'osais pas vous aborder… Maintenant que j'ai enfin ce courage… Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un café avec moi ?

Lee rougit très fortement. Avait-il enfin une invitation ? Par une fille ? Bon, certes, elle était un peu jeune, mais la fougue de la jeunesse qui était en elle avait l'air de vouloir se libérer… Et il était toujours là pour aider à évacuer ce genre de pulsions pesantes. Alors, délaissant sa photocopieuse, il suivit Temari.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Lee, Sakura et Tenten pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la plus jeune des deux possédant entre ses mains une feuille de papier.

-Alors, comment marche cette photocopieuse… Chuchota machiavéliquement Sakura.

-J'en sais rien, probablement comme toutes les photocopieuses…

-Mais tu casses tout là, se lamenta Sakura en parlant d'une voix normale. J'étais en mode sadique et machiavélique, là.

-Ah pardon…

Les deux filles firent cinquante photocopies de la feuille de papier qu'elles tenaient et se mirent à ricaner doucement. Sakura s'arrêta et regarda son amie.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très chaude au début, pour ce défi. Pourquoi ce revirement de comportement ?

-Neji est distant avec moi. Je passe mes pulsions sur ce que je peux. Pas de chance pour elle, c'est tombé sur BDC.

-Comment ça, il est distant ? Interrogea Sakura.

-Ben, ça fait une semaine qu'il me repousse. Il ne me parle plus comme avant, il ne me touche plus comme avant… Et ça m'énerve ! Et depuis lundi c'est encore pire ! Il est venu chez moi, hier soir et dans son sommeil, il murmurait des choses…

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Sakura, surprise d'apprendre de pareilles nouvelles.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris. C'était « hummmmmno… hummmmmbien… dirty » J'ai peur pour mon couple, Sakura, acheva Tenten d'une voix faible.

Sakura resta interdite. Ainsi, Neji fantasmait sur une autre fille que Tenten ? C'était dégueulasse ! Franchement il n'avait pas à se permettre de telles choses. Sakura se promit de toucher deux mots au petit ami de Tenten dès le lendemain.

-Alors du coup tu te venges sur l'autre conne ? T'as raison, ma vieille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée alors qu'elles passaient devant une salle de classe ouverte et vide.

Elles glissèrent la tête dans la salle de classe pour y découvrir Shikamaru, qui piquait un petit somme sur la table qu'il devait occuper l'heure suivante.

-Oh, rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ne me prends pas pour la dernière des théières, Sakura. Vous êtes encore en train de magouiller toutes les deux.

Sakura eut l'air gêné tandis que Tenten ne se démontait pas.

-En quoi ça te gêne ? Du moment qu'on ne s'en prend ni à toi ni à Hinata, tu n'as rien à dire.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, rétorqua Shikamaru en replongeant dans son sommeil.

Les deux pestes se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard. Elles l'avaient échappé belle sur ce coup-là. C'était une chance que Shikamaru ne se sente pas concerné par toute la vie du lycée. Il aurait bien été capable, sinon, d'aller en parler à BDC directement et elles voulaient lui réserver la surprise. Tenten sourit, tant pis pour BDC, c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à pas ressembler autant à Ayura, qui avait volé Eris à Madison dans « Passion »… Enfin, au moment où elle en est dans le livre. Mais de manière générale, c'était depuis que le défi avait été lancé que Neji était distant donc même si c'était de manière indirecte, il fallait un responsable et c'était Miss BDC.

* * *

Ino s'étirait après un entraînement harassant et Neji la contemplait en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Il ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'était trop étrange et inconnu. C'était différent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Tenten, ça il en était sûr. Mais en quoi et dans quelles mesures, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse à cette question.

-Tu as encore fait des progrès Ino. Bravo.

-Merci, sourit Nezumi, mais je suis encore très loin du niveau de ta partenaire… En même temps c'est normal parce qu'elle a fondé Dirty avec toi… Qui sont tes deux amis d'ailleurs ?

Un silence suivit cette demande, pendant lequel Ino dévisagea son mentor. Il était vraiment très beau. Et il était gentil en plus, pas si inaccessible qu'elle pouvait le croire… Elle ne parvenait pas à définir s'il ne prendrait pas la place d'Eris, un jour prochain… Mais cette idée la répugna. Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle ressentait. Elle le voyait plutôt comme…

-Je ne te répondrais pas. Tu sauras lundi prochain, si tu réussis ton défi. Mais avec les progrès que tu fais, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Je voudrais que tu sois fier de moi, tu sais.

-Je le suis déjà, Ino, je le suis déjà…

* * *

j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts... Enfin bon, qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse... Désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis hier soir, je crois que c'est pas ma semaine... Si vous avez des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas 


	12. 12 Chapitre 11 : Déclaration de guerre

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir...

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Sasu/Saku, Shika/Hina, Naru/Tema et futur Ino/xxx.

Ecrit sur : Babylone brûle, Sniper.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Déclatation de guerre.**_

Tenten semblait vraiment très énervée. Son visage était déformé par la colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. N'importe qui, qui serait passé par là, au hasard, aurait été foudroyé par ce regard.

-Alors ? Explications. Pourquoi tu m'esquives ?

-Mais, Tenten, je ne t'esquive pas. J'ai juste une autre occupation.

-Une occupation plus importante que moi ? Une occupation du genre Nezumi, c'est ça ? Tu me trompes ?

Neji soupira. C'était donc ça, une banale crise de jalousie par rapport à Ino. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tenten.

-Arrête ! Nezumi c'est mon élève, mais **RIEN DE PLUS** !

-Alors pourquoi tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ? Pourquoi la nuit dernière tu murmurais son prénom dans ton sommeil ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus doux avec moi depuis quelques temps ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi une de mes amies t'as vu main dans la main avec une blonde hier matin ?

Tenten sentit deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main rageur et elle se détourna de Neji, espérant qu'il la retiendrait. Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et de dire :

-Soit, fuis. Mais un jour, il faudra que tu ouvres les yeux, Tenten.

La jeune fille éplorée partit en direction du foyer des élèves, où elle retrouva Sakura et Temari. Celles-ci se levèrent de leur chaise en voyant Tenten en pleurs.

-Eh bien, choupinette, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est… C'est Neji… J'ai l'impression qu'il me trompe… On vient de se disputer et il ne m'a même pas retenue quand je suis partie, gargouilla Tenten.

Sakura se leva d'un bond et tapa sur la table.

-Il est **HORS de QUESTION** de laisser passer ça ! Je vous propose quelque chose, les filles !

-Quoi ? Répondirent deux voix, l'une sanglotant, l'autre en colère.

-Nous allons mener notre enquête ! Triompha la plus jeune des trois amie, je vais demander à Sasuke de nous aider.

-Non, pleura Tenten, je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite… Demande-lui comment on monte une enquête… Mais reste discrète.

-Tu me connais, lança Sakura avant de partir.

-Justement, soufflèrent les deux autres.

* * *

-Dis-moi, Sasu… Comment on mène une enquête ?

Sasuke leva les yeux du livre policier qu'il lisait en haussant un sourcil. D'où venait cette question subite ? Elle qui ne s'intéressait jamais à lui d'habitude… Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer cet intérêt soudain, qui était trop suspect…

-D'abord… On a une victime qui dépose une plainte.

-Oui… Et ensuite ?

-On recherche des témoins, des indices, des preuves. Et une fois que tout ça mène à la même réponse, on a notre coupable. Et là, on l'appréhende.

Sakura hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle se réjouit de sa discrétion : Sasuke n'avait rien remarqué ! Elle savait déjà qui était le coupable : c'était Neji et la fille… Les témoins… On allait vite les trouver…

-Sans transition aucune, tu ne trouves pas que Neji a changé ces temps-ci ?

Sasuke regarda Sakura et attrapa sa main.

-Non, je ne trouve pas que Neji ait changé. Il est fidèle à lui-même… Sakura… Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Sakura regarda son petit ami et lui sourit d'un air triste.

-Il se trouve que Tenten pense que Neji la trompe… Alors je vais mener ma petite enquête pour savoir qui occupe le temps de Neji. Merci mon chéri de m'avoir renseignée, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Sakura se leva, laissant Sasuke se replonger dans son bouquin. Celui-ci attendit quelques minutes, qu'elle ne soit plus en vue, pour appeler Naruto qui débarqua dans les minutes suivantes.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Kyuubi.

-Pourquoi ?

Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il alluma sa clope tandis que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter ces conneries ?

-Je t'emmerde. Je ne suis pas venu en catastrophe à la suite de ton appel pour entendre une leçon de morale sur la garot.

-C'est vrai. Après, si t'as envie de crever, c'est ton droit. En fait, Sakura et Temari vont se lancer dans une enquête sur Neji. Et elles risquent de remonter jusqu'à Ino. Je voudrais que tu fasses capoter leur enquête.

Naruto recracha un nuage de fumée avant d'éclater de rire.

-Comme si ces deux idiotes étaient capables de quoi que ce soit ! Allez, on parle de Temari et Sakura là… Tu sais, les deux cruches de service…

-Justement, ce sont les plus stupides qui peuvent tomber sur les choses les plus complexes. S'il te plaît, Kyuubi, aide Neji.

Naruto se tourna vers son ami en jetant son mégot par terre. Il avait un grand sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-Euh… Ma reconnaissance éternelle ?

-Pas suffisant, ça…

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains et il soupira. Le temps était compté et Naruto comptait profiter de cette occasion pour soutirer il-ne-savait-trop quel service !

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-Je veux… rencontrer Mikoto, seul à seul.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement. Mais pour qui se prenait donc le Démon Renard ?

-Ma mère est mariée, Uzumaki.

Naruto regarda son ami, estomaqué. Mais ce n'était pas pour la draguer qu'il voulait rencontrer Mme Uchiwa ! C'était uniquement pour la remercier d'avoir mis au monde son plus jeune fils. Parce que ce fils avait sauvé Naruto et qu'il voulait juste lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

-Connard. Je suis désolé, mais ta mère ne m'intéresse pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux la rencontrer ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Alors, tu veux sauver Neji et Ino ou pas ?

Sasuke eut une hésitation. Mais que risquait sa mère avec Naruto ? Après tout, le brun avait quand même confiance en Naruto et malgré leurs échanges pleins de haine. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

-Bon c'est d'accord. Mais tu ne te présenteras pas devant Maman dans cette tenue, précisa-t-il en désignant l'attirail de punk de Naruto.

-Merci. Bon, j'y vais, je vais filer l'emmerdeuse et ta meuf. Si elles arrivent à quelconque conclusion que ce soit, je t'appelle.

-Okay.

* * *

-_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**_ !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ino. Elle était juste devant une salle de contrôle et elle venait de remarquer un morceau de papier fixé sur l'entrée.

« VENEZ NOMBREUX !

Lundi prochain, au gymnase, Ino Yamanaka, plus connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, se ridiculisera en public. Elle a commis l'erreur de relever l'un des défis du Trio et en paiera le prix fort. Seront mises à votre disposition deux tomates par personne à lancer joyeusement sur la pauvre fille ayant osé nous défier. »

Sentant tous les regards sur elle, Ino arracha l'affiche et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Il fallait qu'elle arrête la diffusion de cette affiche. Et pour cela, il lui fallait une personne influente. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il y serait forcément, comme toujours.

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle ignora Kabuto, le médecin, qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur et elle fonça directement dans la zone où se trouvaient les lits. Ino regarda à droite et à gauche puis elle trouva rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait.

-Shikamaru !

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un qui venait le déranger pendant sa sieste. Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger à ce moment-là, c'était un instant sacré voire divin. Shikamaru se tourna vers Ino et tenta de la foudroyer du regard mais un morceau de papier vint se ficher devant ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils après l'avoir lu.

-Il faut que tu les arrêtes ! Ragea Ino.

-Pourquoi moi ? Bâilla le génie en râlant.

Ino se mit à faire les cent pas. Et on disait que Nara était un génie ! Mais « on » devait vraiment être un con, si le fainéant ne réalisait pas que le Trio des Pouffes respectait chacune des paroles de Shikamaru.

-Parce que toi, elles t'écoutent. S'il te plaît Shikamaru, c'est la première et dernière fois de ma vie que je te demande un service.

Shikamaru se leva, s'étira, regarda par la fenêtre, sourit et retourna se coucher.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Se crispa la blonde.

-Des gens plus influents veillent au grain… Répondit Shikamaru avant de se rendormir.

Ino regarda par la fenêtre et vit Neji et Sasuke, une affiche dans les mains.

* * *

-Donc, tu dis que tu as vu Neji, le petit copain de Tenten en compagnie d'une blonde.

-Oui.

-Et comment elle était ? S'enquit Sakura.

Une tornade blonde courut vers elles en hurlant le nom de Temari.

-Et alors, la grosse, que fais-tu dans le coin ?

En réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à un cri qui fit fuir le témoin.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAH NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

-Oups… Je vous dérange peut-être ? Dit-il, content de capter le regard dégoûté que Sakura posait sur elle.

Ayant vu les deux filles discuter avec une troisième personne, Naruto avait jugé qu'il était temps d'intervenir. D'ailleurs, il allait continuer à interférer avec les projets des deux filles.

Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui offrit un grand sourire qui arracha une moue horrifiée de la jeune fille.

-Le connard avec qui tu sors te cherche. Il voudrait te parler.

-Ah… Merci…

Sakura repartit vers le lycée, laissant Temari et Naruto, seuls. La blonde regarda l'ami de son frère d'un œil noir. Elle se demandait s'il avait fait exprès s'interrompre l'échange avec Lissa, leur témoin. Il lui renvoya son regard noir avant de lui tendre la main.

-On va se promener ? Dit-il innocemment.

Elle hésita et finalement accepta. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, puisque Sakura était partie. Ils se dirigèrent vers un parc et Naruto respira l'air, les yeux à demi-clos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, quand il était calme. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta vers Temari un regard neutre.

-J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Il me rappelle combien j'ai été stupide, autrefois.

-…

-Alors… Que faisais-tu en ville ?

-Rien que je doive te dire.

Naruto se tourna vers Temari et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Temari frissonna, parce que ce sourire était froid, bien différent des sourires habituels de Kyuubi.

-Tu vois Temari, je sais ce que tu faisais. Et ce que je vais te dire, ça concerne tes saloperies d'affiches…

-…

-Si tu touches à un cheveu d'Ino Yamanaka, je peux t'assurer que tu comprendras pourquoi on me nomme le Démon Renard.

Temari, frigorifiée par le regard neutre de Naruto, éclata d'un rire peu assuré.

-Mais tu sais, Kyuubi, je suis la sœur du Démon du Sable. Gaara ne me fait pas peur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tremblerais devant toi.

Naruto sortit une clope et la tapota sur le paquet. Puis il s'assit dans l'herbe et Temari s'installa à côté de lui. Elle posa son regard sur le blond à côté d'elle. Il pourrait être si beau s'il arrêtait de faire cette crête ignoble… Un jour, la blonde avait vu Naruto au réveil, pas coiffé. Son cœur avait battu un peu plus fort mais elle avait ignoré ces battements qui ne pouvaient prévoir que de mauvaises choses. Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était attachée à un garçon, son cœur avait été brisé.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi Gaara, lui qui ne respecte rien ni personne me respectait ?

-N…no…on, baragouina Temari.

-Tu te souviens le jour où il est rentré à moitié mort ? Et bien, c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état.

Temari blanchit et sa bouche se forma en O.

-Il a dit que dix gars lui étaient tombés dessus.

-C'est normal. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa place de leader de la ville. D'ailleurs, je lui laisse, je n'ai pas la prestance qu'il faut pour diriger une ville.

Temari eut un grand sourire. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas effrayée ?

-Non… murmura Temari.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Temari ne répondit pas et approcha son visage de celui de Naruto qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Parce que j'ai toujours été attirée par les mecs dangereux.

Elle brisa la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et l'embrassa…

* * *

Sasuke et Neji venaient de trouver l'une des affiches quand Sakura revint auprès de son amour. Elle sourit et les deux garçons lui envoyèrent un regard noir.

-Dis-moi Sakura, tu vas jouer encore combien de temps ce petit jeu stupide avec Ino ? Commença Sasuke.

-Vous n'êtes donc que des gamines puériles ? Le défi passe encore, mais l'humiliation publique, je suis contre, continua Neji.

-Il y a des moments, j'me dis que j't'aime à la folie mais là, franchement Sakura, t'es lourde.

-Toi, Tenten et Temari. Vous êtes lourdes toutes les trois.

Les deux garçons se détournèrent de Sakura qui était complètement surprise. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils énervés ? Ça c'était encore de la faute à BDC. Et elle allait le payer. Sakura se jura de ne pas parler de cette altercation avec ses amies mais elle se promit de mettre les bouchés doubles pour l'humiliation de Miss BDC. Pourquoi les deux garçons la protégeaient-elles ? Ce n'était qu'une… Nulle… Où était le mal à se venger sur les nuls ? C'était ça la vie, il y avait les faibles et les forts. Et les forts dominaient les faibles. Et ce n'était pas Sakura qui allait changer quoi que ce soit à cette règle.

* * *

Le soir, Neji et Ino continuèrent de préparer leur duo. L'arrière-salle du Café des Arts était devenue leur quartier général. Et Ino attendait toute la journée le moment où elle pourrait de nouveau danser avec Neji. Parce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Neji était intense et qu'elle voulait profiter de ce lien au maximum, avant qu'il ne s'affaisse de nouveau après le défi. Ino soupira d'aise et recommença le pas. Elle devait détourner une arabesque classique pour la transformer en un pas plus Dirty. Elle avait du mal, parce qu'elle gardait malgré tout l'envie de garder son classique intact. Neji s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune danseuse.

-Non, pas comme ça. Essaye de te détacher un peu du Classique. Il faut que tu sois plus sensuelle.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça, tu sais.

-Je te fais confiance, Ino.

Neji était adorable, pensait Ino. Il était vraiment… Vraiment… Elle le voyait comme… Un grand frère. Il était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, le frère qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Voilà pourquoi les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, lui semblaient plus fort que ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Sasuke. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Uchiwa, évidemment, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle l'aimait en secret. Mais ses sentiments pour Neji lui avait comprendre que l'amour pouvait être de plusieurs natures. Elle le savait déjà mais elle venait vraiment de le voir apparaître sous ses yeux. Si Neji n'avait pas été là, Ino n'aurait jamais pu avoir la chance de connaître l'amitié. Elle s'entendait bien avec ses deux partenaires, Shino et Chôji, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Neji, elle attendait vraiment son apparition du matin et son sourire qui lui redonnait du courage.

Ino tenta de faire son arabesque telle que Neji lui avait demandée mais elle se trouva déséquilibrée et elle tomba dans les bras de Neji. Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent. Le reste du monde n'existait plus parce que les deux s'étaient trouvé. Neji se pencha vers l'oreille d'Ino pour lui chuchoter un :

-Merci, petite sœur.

-De rien…

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle avait compris. Merci, de lui avoir rappelé l'importance d'une amitié solide. Merci, de lui avoir permis de comprendre ce qu'était la fraternité. Merci d'être là.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tenten s'écroula, en larmes. Elle voulait parler à Neji quand Hiashi lui avait dit qu'il était avec Nezumi. La brune avait regardé discrètement dans la salle et elle avait vu. Ino et Neji dans les bras l'un de l'autre, semblant vivre dans un monde que, eux seuls pénétrer. Tenten devait bien admettre sa défaite. Ino allait gagner le défi. Puis le regard flamboyant de haine, Tenten sortit du Café des Arts.

Ino gagnerait peut-être le défi mais elle n'aurait jamais Neji. Neji était à Tenten et à personne d'autre. Même si au début Tenten ne haïssait pas vraiment la danseuse classique, elle sentait à présent une aversion dévorante lui brûler les entrailles.

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Ayura. Je récupèrerais mon Eris.

Pour Tenten, Ino avait déclaré une guerre.

* * *

Sasuke : Ca part en c... live !

Moi : Non, tout était prévu comme ça !

Ino : Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à ta bêta, je cite "OSKOUR ! J'ai plus d'inspiration pour Dirty" ?

Moi : C'était momentané ! Bien sûr ma bêta m'a aidée. Elle m'a donné l'idée de l'enquête. Mais tout ce qu'il se passe autour, ça vient uniquement de moi !

Sasuke : En attendant, je suis toujours avec Sakura, Ino commence à se rapprocher un peu de trop de Neji, Tenten a des envies de meurtres...

Ino : En même temps, pour Neji je ne ressens que de l'amûr fraternel, dans cet fic.

Sasuke : Ouais, mais ni moi, ni Tenten sommes au courant...

Ino : Ca risque de partir en c... live.

Sasuke : C'est exactement ce que je disais.

Moi : Et si au lieu de conjecturer, vous me laissiez faire mon travail ?

Sasuke : Rien à f...aire de ton avis. Tu sais très bien que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter les fictions.

Moi : Je sais. Je dois être maso parce que je continue à écrire quoiqu'il arrive.


	13. 13 Chapitre 12 : Rupture

J'ai envie' de vous épargner le blabla habituel mais zoom sur l'auteur qui est ligotée sur sa chaise avec tous les persos autour eux, ils sont pas d'accord...

Sasuke : On va commencer par le disclaimer... Nous n'appartenons pas à cette folle...

Ino : Et encore heureux, notre papa c'est Masashi Kishimoto.

Shika : Galèèèère, pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape le résumé .

Moi : Désolée, Shika, moi je voulais qu'on passe directement à l'action...

Shika : mouais... Alors c'est l'histoire d'une blonde qui sait rien faire de ses dix doigts et qui...

Ino : Finalement je suis d'accord avec Temi-chou... On va s'arrêter là...

Neji : Cette folle a écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Cristina, d'Anaïs, c'est ça ?

Moi : Je crois...

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Rupture._**

Temari était allongée sur Naruto, le dos contre le torse du garçon, leurs mains s'entremêlaient. Les deux amoureux étaient dans la chambre de Temari. Ils avaient tenté d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de Gaara et Kankurô sans vraiment y parvenir. Naruto avait profité de la surprise que cet amour tardif avait provoquée chez les deux frères de sa copine pour l'entraîner à l'étage et verrouiller la porte.

Ils discutaient calmement, presque sans se disputer, ce qui, pour eux, était inimaginable avant. Naruto racontait son passé à Temari, tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle allait vraiment de surprises en surprises…

-Mais dis-moi, Kyuubi, pourquoi on t'appelle le Démon Renard ?

-Il me semble que tu le sais déjà, non ? Répliqua sèchement Naruto.

-Ne sois pas agressif avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques… Il avait vraiment mérité d'être laissé pour mort, ce pauvre homme ?

Naruto lâcha la main de Temari pour se la passer sur le visage. C'est vrai que sa réaction pouvait paraître disproportionnée, comparée à ce que cet homme avait fait. Ce n'était que des menaces après tout. Mais Kyuubi avait perdu la tête rien que de penser qu'il pourrait perdre Sasuke et Mikoto. Il admirait la mère de Sasuke, même s'il ne l'avait que vaguement rencontrée ce fameux jour, où Sasuke l'avait ramassé ivre mort et défoncé. Mikoto avait pris soin de lui pendant une nuit, le veillant dans ses crises d'angoisse. Et Naruto n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la remercier.

-Non, je crois que… Mikoto et Sasuke Uchiwa sont les premières personnes qui m'ont tendu la main à un moment où j'en avais besoin. Ce sont les deux personnes que je respecte le plus en cette planète. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu l'impression que personne dans le monde ne te voyait. Mais cette impression m'a tenu en vie et à moitié mort en même temps. Et un jour, j'ai vu deux anges me tendre une main, ignorer mon passé et me tourner vers mon avenir…

Une larme de bonheur roula sur la joue de Naruto.

-Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir…

Temari ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elle avait compris pourquoi Naruto avait battu cet homme. Il avait eu peur de voir les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus disparaître. Et ça, Temari ne le comprenait que trop bien… C'est pour ça qu'elle avait supplié Kankurô d'arrêter les combats de rue. Il ne lui restait que ses deux frères et elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Temari sourit à Naruto et elle l'embrassa.

Tenten rentra chez elle en larmes et elle se jeta sur le téléphone. Temari ne répondait pas alors elle appela Sakura, qui décrocha.

-Allô ? Chuchota une voix endormie.

-Sakura… Sanglota Tenten, Sakura, j'ai mal…

-Quoi ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tenten ? Répondit Sakura, la voix alerte.

Un gargouillis incompréhensible s'échappa de la bouche de Tenten et elle fondit de nouveau en sanglots. La brune entendit comme un bruit de couverture qui se déplace et un placard qui s'ouvre.

-Tenten, tu restes chez toi, j'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

-Ouu…iii, pleurnicha la brune avant de raccrocher pour enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller.

Exactement neuf minutes après, Sakura tapait à la porte de l'appartement de Tenten et sa famille. Sa mère ouvrit et sourit.

-Bonsoir Sakura… Elle est dans sa chambre, elle s'est enfermée et elle refuse d'ouvrir. Si tu peux faire quelque chose, je t'en remercie d'avance.

-Merci, je vais lui parler et tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrive… J'espère que ce n'est pas grave…

Sakura avait l'air de s'inquiéter réellement pour Tenten. Même si elle n'en donnait pas l'impression, elle tenait vraiment à ses deux amies les plus précieuses, Tenten et Temari.

La jeune fille toqua à la porte de la chambre de son amie et entra. Elle la trouva en pleurs, affalée sur son lit et complètement désespérée. Un monticule de mouchoirs en papier traînait au pied du lit. Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit et tapota l'épaule de Tenten en guise d'un réconfort minime.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je les ai vus… Il me trompe… Ils étaient là, lui et sa blonde, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le monde des amoureux transis… J'en peux plus Sakura, j'en peux plus… Je veux mourir ! Si je n'ai plus Neji, que me reste-t-il ? Sakuraaaaa…

Sakura ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Si vraiment Tenten avait vu Neji avec une autre, aucun mot et aucun regard ne pourrait la réconforter. Elle se contenta de serrer son amie dans ses bras en se jurant que Neji et sa… donzelle allaient payer !

Ino rentra chez elle et soupira. Elle était heureuse, vraiment. Même si le défi se rapprochait et que les conséquences de ce pari pouvaient entraîner des regards fuyants de Sasuke. Bien sûr qu'Ino craignait de perdre le défi et de devoir vivre sous la honte cuisante de sentiments non-réciproques ET avoués. Mais grâce à trois Pouffes, elle avait enfin pu faire connaissance avec un homme qui était là pour elle.

S'allongeant sur son lit après avoir regagné sa chambre, Ino se sentit prise à la gorge par un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal ? Elle avait acquis le statut de Dirty Danseuse, les tracts avaient été enlevés, elle avait réussi à acquérir l'appui de puissants alliés et elle avait trouvé le meilleur des amis qu'il soit. Alors c'était quoi cette impression que les évènements allaient prendre une tournure imprévue et dangereuse ? Non, c'était impossible, les évènements ne pouvaient pas mal tourner…

Et pourtant… Ino eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là…

Au lycée, Ino fut accueillie par un regard noir de Tenten qui était en larmes. Elle la tira par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets.

-Bon alors, écoute-moi bien, BDC. Il est à moi. Alors ne t'approche plus de lui.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente en plus ! Neji il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Ne le touche plus ou tu risques de le regretter sale petite pute !

Ino eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard empli d'une rage désespérée de Tenten.

-Mais non, tu te trompes, Tenten, c'est un malentendu…

-Non, il n'y a pas de malentendu, coupa la brune, si tu t'approches de lui, je te tue. Ok ?

Ino souffla un grand coup et regarda Tenten dans les yeux.

-Non.

-Comment ça « non » ? S'énerva Tenten.

-Non, il est hors de question que je t'obéisse. Qu'importe les conséquences, Neji, je continuerai à l'approcher.

Tenten resta sous le choc de cette déclaration. Pourquoi fallait-il que BDC prenne de la gueule ? Elle était mieux quand elle s'écrasait dès qu'on lui disait quelque chose d'un peu menaçant. Ino tourna les talons, s'éloigna de trois pas et s'arrêta.

-Arrête de fuir, Tenten. Et ouvre les yeux sur le monde dans lequel tu vis. Tout n'est pas rose. La vie est dure, la vie n'est pas tendre et l'amour n'est pas éternel… Si tu veux garder Neji, cesse de te conduire comme une gamine et grandis. Pour une fois dans ta vie, comporte-toi comme quelqu'un de responsable. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blâmer, loin de là. C'est un conseil que je te donne car je ne veux pas voir Neji souffrir pour toi.

« Cesse de fuir », « ouvre les yeux ». Neji lui avait tenu des propos similaires. Fuyait-elle vraiment ? Etait-elle une gamine vraiment immature comme venait de la décrire BDC ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand Tenten se tourna elle tomba nez à nez avec Neji. Son visage se déforma sous la haine. Le garçon lui lança un regard très étonné.

-Tenten ? Ca va ?

-Casse-toi. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je romps. Je n'en peux plus de tes mensonges répétitifs. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir des cornes. Je n'en peux plus de me demander chaque soir ce que tu fais et avec qui tu es. Toi et moi, même si ça me fait mal, c'est fini.

Neji resta sans voix devant le discours de sa petite amie. Tenten, se méprenant sur ce silence, éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit en courant. Hébété, ne sachant plus quoi faire, Neji se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, complètement hagard. Tenten, sa petite amie depuis plus d'un an, la seule fille qui ait su ravir son cœur et sa raison, celle qu'il aimait, venait de le quitter. Quitter comme larguer, jeter, renvoyer à son état de célibataire, balancer aux oubliettes, briser son cœur, anéantir ses projets d'avenir. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

-Réveille-toi, Neji. Réveille-toi, pensa-t-il.

Son voisin le poussa du coude.

-Bah Hyuuga, il t'arrive quoi, ça fait cinq minutes qu'Anko t'appelle.

-Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Oulà, toi, ça va pas. Dégage de mon cours, j'ai besoin d'élèves opérationnels.

Neji rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe, trop à l'ouest pour protester.

Tenten pleurait et envoyait des regards noirs à Ino. Ino restait indifférente. Elle n'avait pas à payer pour la stupidité de Tenten. Tout ce que la blonde espérait c'est que Neji ne paierait pas les frais de cette stupidité. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle. C'était le CPE, Iruka Umino. Il chercha quelqu'un du regard et alla parler à Kurenai, la prof de français.

-Madame, je voudrais vous emprunter deux élèves.

-Faites, je vous prie.

-Ino, Tenten, venez avec moi.

Les deux filles se levèrent en se jetant un regard meurtrier. Sur leur passage elles entendirent quelques murmures.

-Et bien, je savais que ce n'était pas le grand Amûr entre elles, mais à ce point-là…

-Arf, je ne sais pas quand ça s'est dégradé mais j'espère que ce n'est pas grave… Pour être convoquées par le proviseur…

-Elles ont dû faire un combat de catch dans la boue en string…

-KIBA !

-Bah quoi ?

Les deux filles sortirent dans le couloir et Iruka se mit entre elles deux pour éviter que la tension ne monte davantage. Il regarda Ino et lui sourit.

-Neji Hyuuga est à l'infirmerie. Il a demandé à te parler.

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux filles.

Leur exclamation commune divergeait sur la signification. Ino était surprise d'entendre que son mentor était à l'infirmerie. Tenten, elle, s'offusquait sur le fait que ce ne soit pas elle qui était convoquée à l'infirmerie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Ino.

-Il a une céphalée. Et il veut te parler. Il est en plein délire.

-C'est quoi une céphalée, Monsieur Umino ? Demanda timidement Tenten.

Ino la regarda d'un œil sévère Et répondit.

-Une céphalée, c'est une migraine. Je pense que Neji doit avoir une migraine ophtalmique. C'est très fréquent chez les artistes… La moindre contrariété peut dérégler leur corps… Que lui as-tu fait ?

Tenten s'empourpra sous le reproche non-dissimulé. Elle n'était pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde non plus ! Et encore moins responsable des malheurs de son petit ami ! Elle grimaça en précisant « ex petit ami ».

-Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je me demande surtout pourquoi c'est toi qu'il convoque, petite pute…

-Surveille ton langage devant moi, rugit Iruka.

-Pardon Monsieur, mais pour l'instant je m'adresse à BDC.

Puis Tenten reporta son attention sur Ino, qui la toisait.

-Alors ? Puisque c'est un malentendu, pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

-Peut-être parce que moi, je ne suis pas une sale petite pouffe et que je ne le fais pas chier avec des crises de jalousie qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, rétorqua, acide, Ino.

-Qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ???? Se mit à hurler Tenten, alors explique-moi pourquoi je vous ai vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre hier soir ? Explique-moi !!!! Toi qui semble si amoureuse de…

* * *

Je sais, c'est sadique de s'arrêter là... Mais, petit sondage... Alors ? Il va se passer quoi à votre avis ?

Tous : En tout cas, on sait ce qu'il ne se passera pas...

Moi : gneuh ?

Tous : tu ne nous ficheras jamais la paix...

Moi : ah ça ! Non, ça n'arrivera jamais


	14. 14 Chapitre 13 : Anges et démons

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir.

Notes : Univers Alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji (ils ont rompu), Sasu/Saku, Shika/Hina, Tema/Naru, Sasu/Ino.

Ecrit sur : Mistral Gagnant, Renaud.

Sasuke : Ce qui explique ton pseudo MSN "Et si moi je suis barge ce n'est que de tes yeux" Je pensais que c'était destiné à quelqu'un...

Moi : Eh bien non, c'est juste les paroles d'une chanson...

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Anges et démons. **_

-Qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ???? Se mit à hurler Tenten, alors explique-moi pourquoi je vous ai vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre hier soir ? Explique-moi !!!! Toi qui semble si amoureuse de…

-TAIS-TOI ! Ne prononce pas ce nom !

-Et pourquoi ? Après tout, je n'ai jamais dit que je fermerais ma gueule toute ma vie…

Ino plaqua Tenten contre le mur et leva le poing. La porte de la salle de français où se trouvait le reste de la classe s'ouvrit. Le poing d'Ino partit…

-Ino, NON !

Et atterrit sur le mur. La blonde se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait détourné son geste en l'interpellant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Tenten et Iruka.

-Pardon, je… Je… Je deviens… comme lui… Peut-être… Pire… Pardon…

La danseuse classique, écœurée de son attitude, s'enfuit en courant, tous les regards de ses camarades posés sur son dos. Sasuke soupira et Sakura lui mit une claque.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, bébé ? Depuis quand tu appelles BDC par son prénom ? Jeta la jeune fille.

-Sakura, pourquoi tu me tapes une crise de jalousie maintenant ? Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime. Alors t'es gentille, tu réserves ta crise pour après les cours.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit : « Après les cours. »

-Sasuke…

-T'es sourde ou quoi ? S'interposa Naruto, il t'a dit « après ». Sasuke…

Le blond avait interpellé son ami pour lui annoncer qu'il partait à la poursuite d'Ino. Le brun hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, tandis que Sakura suivait l'échange des deux amis sans réellement le comprendre. Kyuubi se lança à la poursuite de la blonde, ignorant le CPE et la prof qui lui hurlaient de « revenir ici IMMEDIATEMENT ! » Il la retrouva à mi chemin entre l'infirmerie et le foyer des élèves.

-Ino ?

-…

-Ino…

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Naruto.

-Hors de question.

-Dégage, putain !

Il la bloqua contre un mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai dit non.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? J'ai…

-Failli faire une grosse connerie. Oui. Et ?

-Comment ça « Et ? » ? Tu ne comprends pas ?

Naruto força Ino à la regarder. Puis il lui sourit. Mais pas un sourire aimable, plutôt un sourire carnassier et cruel.

-Bon, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille. Moi, j'ai tout intérêt à ce que tu perdes le défi. Si tu perds, moi je jambonne trois fois plus le soir.

-Pardon ?

-Ma… copine… Est très sensible : la moindre contrariété et je fais ceinture. J'ai pas trop envie. Mais d'un autre côté, il y a Sasuke.

Ino leva la tête et regarda Kyuubi sans comprendre. Pourquoi évoquait-il le brun ?

-Où est le rapport ? S'interrogea la blonde.

-Ah. Merde. Faut que j'explique maintenant. Des fois je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule. Disons que Sasuke veut que tu gagnes. Et moi j'ai une dette envers lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivie ?

-Oui. Tu dois surmonter ta peur. Je sais que c'est dur, je viens d'un milieu de camés et j'ai du mal à m'en sortir.

Ino regarda Naruto. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer comme un drogué, même si son look laissait sous-entendre que les drogues le connaissaient bien. Elle cligna des paupières et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Kyuubi désigna un banc avant de s'y diriger suivi par la jeune danseuse.

-Tu sais, BDC, il y a un certain nombre de choses que tout le monde ignore sur moi. Par exemple, personne ne sait que je suis un ancien camé. J'ai grandi seul, j'étais livré à moi-même. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école et j'ai eu le malheur de croiser la route d'un dealer. Orochimaru. Je suis vite devenu dépendant de sa merde. Et j'ai fini par ne vivre que pour trouver ma dose. Je faisais des combats de rue pour pouvoir me l'acheter. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Kankurô et Gaara, donc Temari. Dans un combat… Kankurô était mon adversaire. J'ai failli le tuer mais il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Son frère par contre, Gaara, a voulu m'affronter… je m'égare…

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du garçon, tandis qu'Ino buvait ses paroles, son visage se chargeant de tristesse. Naruto posa son regard sur elle et il lui sourit.

-Ne prends pas cet air désolé. Ma vie a changé un jour. J'étais en train de crever sur le trottoir quand deux anges bruns sont arrivés. Ils m'ont tendu la main, ignorant mon passé. Et je m'en suis sorti. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire pitié ou un sentiment aussi méprisable. Non, je te dis ça pour te montrer qu'on peut lutter contre sa nature. Et si tu penses que tu es encline à devenir violente rapidement, alors surmonte ça. Tu n'es pas comme ton père.

Naruto se leva et retourna en cours laissant Ino seule sur le banc à réfléchir. Juste avant de partir, il lui rappela juste d'aller voir Neji. Quand il arriva en cours, Kyuubi se fit alpaguer par Kurenai.

-Non, non, non. Tu ne rentres pas en cours après t'être barré comme ça.

-Vous m'emmerdez. Je venais chercher mes affaires, ça me soule votre lecture analytique là.

Naruto se dirigea jusqu'à sa place et attrapa son classeur. Puis il regarda Sasuke.

-C'est bon. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. L'idée doit tracer sa route.

Le brun eut un sourire en coin et il regarda son ami.

-Alors, t'es capable de quelque chose en vrai ?

-Ta gueule, connard.

Naruto se détourna, dans le silence qui régnait sur la classe, il ouvrit la porte et un « merci » résonna. Cela surprit tout le monde. Même si chacun savait que le blond et le brun étaient amis, personne n'aurait cru entendre un jour Sasuke Uchiwa remercier quelqu'un. Naruto se contenta de sourire et s'en alla. Kiba regarda autour et lança :

-Bon, il n'y a pas de combat de catch et Kyuubi n'est plus là. L'ambiance est mortelle dans cette classe, je me trace aussi.

-Inuzuka ! Toi, tu restes ici !

-Mais pourquoi vous ne dites rien quand c'est Uzumaki qui se barre ?

Tenten sourit vaguement à cet échange. Mais elle se sentait mal, comme nauséeuse. C'était à cause de Neji et BDC si elle était dans cet état. Elle reçut un petit mot sur sa table. Cherchant des yeux Sakura, qui était la seule à pouvoir lui envoyer un message, elle sourit puis elle lut le mot.

_« Alors tu l'as enfin largué ? »_

_**« Oui »**_

_« Pourquoi tu tires cette tête alors ? C'était un con. »_

_**« C'est sûr. Mais je crois bien que je l'aime encore. »**_

_« Tu sais, c'est normal. Ca guérira avec le temps. »_

_**« Ouais. T'as vu Tema ? Elle a l'air complètement extatique… »**_

_« Extatique ? Ah ! Heureuse ! Ouais. J''lui ai demandé pourquoi ce matin, elle n'a pas répondu. »_

_**« Bizarre… Elle aurait trouvé le moyen de faire casser Shikamaru et l'autre Hyuuga ? »**_

_« Oulà, le ton employé pour dire Hyuuga. J'entends ça d'ici avec ta voix acide… Enfin, peut-être je ne sais pas… »_

_**« Je suis désolée, mais je crois que les bruns aux yeux presque blancs je vais les détester un petit moment. On enquête pour Tema ? Savoir ce qui lui arrive ? »**_

-Sakura… Tu devrais écouter le cours, ma chérie…

-Oh, oui, bébé.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sakura continuait à discuter par petit papier interposé avec Tenten. Elle était impossible mais c'était un peu pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Et tandis qu'il pensait ça, le visage d'Ino s'imposa dans son esprit. Presque malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient toujours à la blonde. Mais pourquoi était-il hanté par ces deux grands yeux tristes ? Et par ce sourire doux ? Cette danseuse était vraiment captivante. Comment pouvait-on dégager une aura si mystérieuse sur scène et être si effacée, presque invisible, dans la vie ?

* * *

Ino avait rejoint l'infirmerie et elle était au chevet de Neji qui s'était finalement endormi. Il lui avait fait quelques confessions, de ses yeux embués de fièvre. Apparemment, Tenten les avaient surpris la veille et elle s'était méprise sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Et la Pouffe avait quitté Neji sans même attendre d'explication. Donc Ino se sentait coupable. Elle regarda la main qui était serrée dans la sienne.

-Je suis désolée Neji. Tout aurait été plus simple si… Je suis désolée…

Elle se leva, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle avait pris sa décision : ne pas expliquer à Tenten ce qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était dégueulasse pour son frère de cœur, mais si son ex-copine était intelligente, elle comprendrait seule et cela ferait vraiment suspect si Ino allait la trouver pour lui lancer un « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Après tout, Ino se mettait à sa place et elle comprenait que ça soit dur… Mais tant pis pour elle, Tenten devrait comprendre seule. Comme elle lui avait dit, la vie n'était pas comme dans les films, sans souci et sans difficulté. Il faudrait bien que la petite amie de Neji évolue et prenne en maturité. Ino ne pensait pas que cette dernière avait un mauvais fond. Elle ne connaissait rien de la vie à part un cocon trop doré. Et Ino ne comprenait pas les gens comme ça. Elle avait du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse penser que l'existence humaine était simple. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa vie à elle, la mort de sa mère, les coups de son père, qui lui avaient forgé une « maturité » que les jeunes de son âge n'avaient pas…

De même, Ino n'irait pas s'excuser du coup de poing qu'elle avait failli lui mettre. Parce que s'excuser ne lui amènerait rien de plus. Il fallait qu'elle lutte contre cette nature. Elle avait grandi, entourée de violence, tout comme Naruto avait grandi entouré par la drogue. La blonde voulait prendre exemple sur le punk et s'en sortir. Elle, ses anges ressemblait plus à des démons… Entre un libertin et un anarchiste…

* * *

Désolée ce chapitre est un peu plus court... Mais d'ici quelques heures, en théorie il y aura la suite, si je suis pas trop à la bourre dans mon timing et...

Sasuke : Comment ça je suis amoureux de Sakura ? Je lui dis "Je t'aime ?

Sakura : Il me dit "je t'aime" ! Kyaaaa Temi-chou, je t'adore !

Moi : Je t'aime pas moi. Ca ne va pas durer longtemps va...

Naruto : ...

Neji : ...

Ino : ...

Moi : Bah quoi ?

Ino : Ils sont mes anges gardiens ?

N et N : On ressemble à des démons ? Merci, sympa...

Moi : Maiiiiiis, c'est un compliment !

N et N : Rimate avait raison, on te préfère quand t'es pendue... Il est où Choupinou ?

Moi : Sûrement chez lui... Vous allez où là ?

Neji : On va chercher une corde...

Naruto : Et on va te pendre...

Moi : Mais pourquoi ?

Shika : Ca me paraît évident... Ils veulent te pendre parce que t'es chiante. Reviews ?


	15. 15 Chapitre 14 : Plumes

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty.

Résumé : Si vous en êtes là, je pense que vous avez bien compris l'histoire, non ?

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Sasu/Saku, Shika/Hina, Naru/Tema et Ino/Sasu (si, si, je vous jure que c'est vrai)

Ecrit sur : Original Prankster.

Notes : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé à la bêta-lecture. Mais sous l'appel insistant de mes fans, je publie quand même !

**_Sondages pour les lecteurs de A2DJ : Sasu/Naru ou Sasu/Neika ? _**

* * *

_** Chapitre 14 : Plumes.**_

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, Ino se précipita hors de la salle de classe. Elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais se fit stopper net dans sa course par Neji.

-Eh bien, Ino, tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je venais te voir, sourit Ino, tu vas mieux ?

Neji passa sa main dans ses cheveux longs, ce qui le décoiffa et provoqua l'hilarité de la danseuse classique.

-Bah quoi ? Riposta le brun d'un ton innocent.

-On dirait que tu sors de ton lit ! Rit Ino, les larmes aux yeux, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir ce spectacle un jour.

Neji se para d'un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

-Tu voudrais donc partager ma couche… Risqua-t-il d'un ton aussi enjôleur que son sourire.

-Oh ça… sûrement, répliqua Ino, entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

Neji se rapprocha d'Ino et se colla à elle d'une façon aguicheuse. Il glissa son visage dans la nuque de la jeune fille avant de se frotter à elle tout à fait indécemment.

-Alors que dirais-tu d'un week-end tous les deux, en amûreux, continua-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Ino éclata d'un rire franc puis elle se calma pour le repousser.

-Allez, Neji sois sérieux !

-J'étais sérieux ! En tout cas, pour le week-end. Ca ne te dit pas de venir à la maison ? Histoire qu'on fasse connaissance… Mais vraiment ! Dans le sens, juste un week-end à discuter, rajouta-t-il en captant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

Elle le regarda et fit la moue. Elle aurait adoré passer un week-end avec Neji mais quelque chose la bloquait : son père. Ino savait très qu'Inoichi ne voudrait jamais que sa fille aille chez un garçon pendant tout un week-end. Elle s'avança vers la sortie du lycée, son professeur Dirty sur les talons. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques minutes avant de dévisager Neji tout en continuant de marcher.

-Je voudrais bien. Mon père, moins.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas de ton père… Tu dis que tu vas chez Hinata, ce qui n'est pas faux.

Le visage sombre d'Ino s'éclaira.

-Mais…

-Héhé, se vanta Neji.

Ino lui sauta au cou et planta sur sa joue un gros bisou. Elle commença à courir en direction de chez elle.

-Je t'envoie un texto pour te dire !

-D'accord. Si c'est bon, je passe te prendre à 19 heures. Et dis à ton père que je te ramènerais dimanche !

La danseuse adressa un signe de main à Neji pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien compris. Il secoua la tête en souriant : elle était vraiment excitée une fois la glace brisée. Neji se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Tenten. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes puis il la contourna et repartit vers chez lui. Son ex petite amie l'interpella :

-Neji ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi avec BDC ?

Neji s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas vers Tenten. Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

-Elle s'appelle Ino.

Tenten resta les bras ballants et regardant Neji s'éloigner. Ainsi, elle avait bel et bien perdu sa place dans le cœur de son Eris au profit de cette peste d'Ayura. Dans « Passions », qu'elle avait terminé pendant son heure d'étude, Madison se retrouvait seule, parce qu'Eris choisissait son élève. Et Tenten ne voulait pas que Neji l'abandonne. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et des mèches blondes apparurent sous son visage.

-Bah alors petite puce que fais-tu ? Sakura m'a dit que t'avais largué Neji ?

-Ouais. C'était un con. Il me trompait.

Temari sourit douloureusement et prit un air compatissant. Mais rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur. Peut-être paraissait-elle égoïste comme ça, mais depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait le bonheur avec un homme fiable… C'était pour ça qu'elle avait couru après Shikamaru tant de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été franchement attirée par lui, mais Hinata souriait constamment depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il semblait doux et attentionné. Et c'était ça que voulait Temari. Son cœur avait été brisé par un salaud du nom de Kimimaro. Elle ne s'en était pas encore remise même si elle ne l'aimait plus. Et puis Naruto était arrivé avec ses grands souliers, son look punk, ses mots pas mâchés et son sourire faux. Temari l'avait haï puisque c'était à cause de lui que ses deux frères étaient allés à l'hôpital, au bord de la mort. Et elle avait vu ses yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus et elle avait eu envie de s'y noyer. Mais elle avait réfréné ses ardeurs : un mec c'était forcément con.

-Tu sais, tous les mecs sont des cons.

-Dans ce cas, lança Sakura, pourquoi tu sembles si enchantée ?

-Certainement pas grâce à un sexe sur pattes. Rétorqua Temari, en secouant la tête d'un air énervé.

Tenten rit doucement tandis que Sakura éclatait d'un rire franc. Les expressions de la blonde avaient toujours fait rire ses deux amies. Puis la brune se détourna et rentra chez elle après avoir dit au revoir à ses amies.

-Temari, il faut qu'on parle. Lança très sérieusement Sakura.

La blonde se tourna vers son amie, le même air grave sur le visage.

-Oui. Elle ne va pas bien. Il l'a trompée ?

-Oui. Apparemment. Mais je ne sais pas avec qui. Et ce qu'il faudrait, c'est faire une enquête sur lui… Et savoir avec qui…

-Bien. Je te suis. J'aime pas la voir souffrir comme ça pour un sexe sur pattes.

-Mais dis-moi Tema, tu n'aurais un petit ami toi ?

-…

-Alors, continua Sakura sur sa lancée, tu as trouvé le moyen d'avoir Shikamaru.

Temari se para d'un sourire mystérieux qui fondit quelques minutes après. Elle fixait un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Sakura qui se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke et Naruto arrivaient côte à côte, tout en se disputant.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas ?

-Mais tu t'es regardé ! Arrête d'espérer !

-Mais pas longtemps, juste une journée !

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais tu m'avais promis !

-On parlera plus tard !

-Gnagnangnagnagna, bouda Naruto.

Temari sentit son cœur s'emballer mais n'en montra rien. Elle et Kyuubi avaient décidé que leur relation amoureuse ne devait pas interférer avec leur vie lycéenne. Donc ils ne montraient rien devant les autres. Sakura se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je ne supporte pas ce pauvre garçon. Il est pitoyable.

La blonde envoya un regard noir à sa copine et celle-ci prit un peu peur. Les deux garçons arrivèrent à leur niveau, Sasuke déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura avant de lui prendre la main. Naruto sourit discrètement à Temari qui lui renvoya un regard noir. Comme toujours.

-Bon, Sakura, je me casse, je rentre chez moi. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Je vais au ciné avec Sasu. Mais tu pourras m'appeler vers 22 heures.

-Alors je t'appellerais et on en reparle.

Temari se tourna vers Naruto et lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Je suppose que tu squattes chez moi pour voir mes frères toi.

-Mais tu sais très bien Tema, que c'est pour te voir toi que je suis ami avec eux.

Sasuke et Sakura soupirèrent. Réunir ces deux-là était trop synonyme de déclencher une guerre selon eux.

-Oh, c'est vrai suis-je bête, tu es accro à moi.

Naruto eut un sourire joyeux.

-Tu as raison.

Le couple des S se tourna vivement vers Naruto, surpris. Il enterrait lui-même ? Ce serait bien une première, ça.

-Tu es bête. Se moqua Naruto.

Puis Temari et lui s'éloignèrent en se disputant tandis que Sasuke et Naruto repartaient de leur côté.

* * *

-Papa ! Je suis rentrée ! Lança Ino à la cantonade.

Inoichi grogna depuis le salon où il regardait la télé. Ino lui fit une bise sur la joue et le regarda.

-J'ai un ami qui m'a invitée tout le week-end je peux y aller ?

-C'est qui cette copine ?

-C'est Hinata. Son cousin et elle viendront me chercher à 19 heures, si tu es d'accord.

-D'accord.

Le soir, quand Neji l'appela pour lui dire qu'il attendait devant chez elle, Ino retourna dans le salon d'où son père n'avait pas bougé. Elle le prévint qu'elle s'en allait.

-Oui, vas-y casse-toi, moins je te vois mieux je me porte.

Ino soupira bruyamment.

-Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a deux semaines…

-Mais il y a deux semaines je ne savais pas que tu étais une salope. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne vais plus être fier de toi.

Ino regarda son père qui la fixait durement et elle eut un sourire triste.

-Pourquoi tu souris toi ? Gronda Inoichi

-Parce que tu es un bien triste personnage, Inoichi.

Puis Ino partit sans se retourner vers Neji qui l'attendait dehors.

-Alors Ino, tout va bien ?

-Non, je me suis engueulée avec mon père…

Elle lui raconta l'entrevue et son ami la fixa fièrement.

-Ben quoi ?

-Je trouve que c'est bien que tu oses enfin lui répondre…

-C'est ton influence… Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Neji éclata de rire devant ce cri du cœur. Mais Ino n'avait pas tort, il avait une sacrée influence sur elle, il l'avait bien compris. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer cette fille. Même si Tenten avait mal pris leur relation, il était parfaitement hors de question que Neji s'abaisse à s'écraser devant Tenten. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle trouvait un moyen de l'obtenir. Mais Neji voulait lui montrer que tout ne s'obtenait en claquant des doigts. C'était pour ça qu'il avait approuvé Ino quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas expliquer à Tenten ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'était une vie, une vraie vie. Pas le simulacre d'existence qu'elle menait.

La soirée se passa très tranquillement et Neji et Ino allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre du jeune brun s'ouvrir.

-Galèèèèère vous pouvez pas vous taire un peu ?

-Shikamaru ? S'étouffa Ino, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-A ton avis ? Rit Neji, il est venu…

-Passer la soirée avec sa copine, lança une voix féminine, dormir et rien d'autre, pervers de cousin !

-Hinata ? Lança Ino d'un ton totalement surpris, ce qui porta à son comble l'éclat de rire de Neji qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Deux poids s'assirent sur le lit et quelqu'un alluma la lumière révélant un Shikamaru échevelé et une Hinata en nuisette.

-Que dormir hein ? Sous-entendit Neji sous le regard de sa cousine qui s'empourpra et lui balança un ours en peluche dans la tête.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et ils commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors, ce défi… Pas trop stressée, demanda Hinata tandis que Neji demandait un conseil à Shikamaru pour les maths.

-Eh bien, hésita Ino, je ne sais pas. Je le sens mal. Il va m'arriver une couille pendant ce défi… Mais je ne sais pas laquelle…

-Mais non, relativisa la brune, il n'y a aucun risque que quoique ce soit de néfaste se passe. Sinon, tu as eu combien en français ?

-15. Répondit timidement Ino.

-Oh, c'est bien. Moi, j'ai eu 13. Tu avais fait quoi ?

-Une histoire d'amour entre Valentin et Alexia. Il ne la voit, elle ne voit que lui…

-Tu as repris ton histoire, en quelque sorte.

-Oui…

Neji se tourna vers les deux filles et dit :

-Mais non, Ino, tu sais très bien que je t'aime à la folie, si l'on en croit mon ex !

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire et entamèrent une bataille d'oreiller suite à l'agression d'Ino sur la personne de Neji. Le coussin dévia de son but initial pour s'écraser sur le nez de Shikamaru qui le renvoya avec son « galèèèère » traditionnel sur Ino. La bataille regroupa les filles contre les garçons. Et les filles l'emportèrent haut la main…

* * *

Ino : Ce chapitre est plat.

Hinata : Ce chapitre est immonde.

Sasuke : Ce chapitre est inutile.

Sakura : J'aime ton chapitre.

Tenten : Je te hais.

Temari : Pareil.

Moi : Faîtes un vote.

Shika : Qui aime Temi-chou ? (Sakura lève la main) Qui la déteste ? (Tous les autres lèvent la main)

Moi : -- Sympa...


	16. 16 Chapitre 15 : Enquêtes parallèles

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty

Résumé : Ino Yamanaka, connue sous le nom de Miss BDC, est la victime du Trio, trois filles parfaites. L'une d'elles lui lance un défi qu'elle relève. Que faire ? Comment réussir ? Si Ino échoue, c'est toute sa vie sociale, si importante pour une ado, qui va mourir…

Notes : Univers alternatif.

Notes 2 : Tous OOC, à peu près.

Pairing : Tenten/Neji, Saku/Sasu, Tema/Shika sens unique, Shika/Hina et Ino/Sasu, Naru/XXXX

Notes 3 : Je suis obsédée par ce couple, ces temps-ci, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. J'ai conscience que c'est pas terrible, mais laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes !!!!

Notes 4 : Je risque de mettre en standby mes autres fictions (Sans défense, Seul, A2DJ) le temps de terminer celle-ci. Je l'ai déjà dit, cette idée m'obsède !

Ecrit sur : What you deserve, Ill Niño.

Notes 5 : Ce chapitre n'est pas passé par la bêta-lecture, parce que ma bêta n'est pas là... Et que j'ai la flemme de l'attendre.

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : Enquêtes parallèles._**

**__**

Tenten arriva chez Sakura le vendredi soir, à 20 heures. Elles avaient prévu une soirée entre filles, rien que toutes les deux pour mettre au point le point pour savoir ce qu'il arrivait à Temari pour qu'elle paraisse si joyeuse. La brune soupira, tandis que Sakura descendait pour prévenir ses parents de les laisser tranquilles. Tenten était malheureuse de la fin de son couple, mais elle était surtout en colère contre Neji. Et elle haïssait plus que tout Ino de lui avoir pris son petit ami. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle à présent ? Rien… Il était parti dans les bras d'une autre et, même si c'était elle qui l'avait quitté, elle avait presque l'impression que c'était elle la délaissée… Elle passa sa main sur son visage et accrocha un sourire faux sur ses lèvres et envoyant Sakura revenir.

-Alors ? C'est bon, on est tranquilles ? Demanda Tenten.

-Oui, sourit Sakura, on va pouvoir bouffer, boire et lire le journal plus en détails. On n'a fait que le survoler et c'est pas cool… Je veux avoir des choses contre elle.

Tenten applaudit pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Elle aussi voulait des armes pour détruire la blonde, la faire souffrir, beaucoup souffrir, qu'elle pleure jusqu'au sang, qu'elle ait mal pour tous les humains de la planète. Mais ce que désirait Tenten par-dessus tout, c'était d'être l'investigatrice de cette souffrance ultime. Avoir le plaisir de dire « un prêté pour un rendu ». Elle attrapa le carnet nommé « Chroniques, année 3 » et l'ouvrit à la première page puis Sakura lut par-dessus son épaule un passage intéressant.

_« A comme Amour oui mais A comme Araignée… Tout comme l'arachnide, il étend sa toile et emprisonne des pauvres fous qui n'ont su s'échapper. Je suis une de ceux-là. Je crois que l'amour que je porte à Sasuke va me détruire. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, je vis encore, jour après jour, juste pour le voir vivre. Savoir qu'il existe me donne la force de résister à l'envie de fuir ma vie, si problématique, de fuir, tout simplement. La seule chose que je ne fuirais pas c'est Elle. Parce qu'Elle aussi me donne la force de continuer. Tout comme Aya, que j'incarne, je perdurerais malgré la perte de mon amour. »_

-A comme Amour, mais A comme Araignée… Relut, perplexe, Tenten.

-En plus, elle est « pouet » se moqua Sakura, écoute ça ! _« Si j'étais une langue, je serais le latin : comme elle je décline. Vita, vita, vitam, vitae, vitae, vita. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Même une morte varie plus que moi. » _Elle est complètement accro, cette garce ! Je voudrais bien qu'elle arrête de lorgner sur MON mec !

Tente eut un triste sourire. Elle n'avait pas dit à Sakura que Neji l'avait trompée avec BDC. Comment pouvait-on se vanter de ça ? Secouant la tête, elle entreprit de répondre à son amie.

-Tu sais, Sakura, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait lui faire payer le prix fort à cette connasse. Parce que, franchement, elle ne mérite même pas la vie.

-On dirait que c'est sur ton petit copain qu'elle louche ! C'est trop gentil d'être aussi mignonne avec moi ! Se méprit son amie.

Sakura tourna une page du journal et commença à lire. Plus elle lisait, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Tenten, intriguée, décida de lui demander une lecture à voix haute, ce que Sakura fit avec joie.

-_« Et voilà. Cela fait maintenant deux ans. Deux ans que maman est morte. Deux ans que papa l'a lâchement assassinée. Je pense que je devrais partir de cette maison. Et aller vivre chez Tsunade-hime puisqu'elle me l'a proposé. Mais non, je ne peux me résoudre à partir vivre en Chine. Parce qu'à la base, Tsunade-hime vit en Chine, loin des médias qui l'épuisent. Elle dit ça, mais elle est toujours fourrée ici, au Japon. Enfin, quand elle m'a proposé ça, c'est parce qu'elle voudrait monter une troupe et s'exiler en Chine avant de partir en France pour voir Shizune. Mais j'ai refusé. » _Tu te rends compte ?

Tenten hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas que BDC avait vécu tant de temps dans la souffrance de la perte de sa mère sous les coups de son père. Elle ignorait tout de cette douleur. Tenten sentit un pincement au fond de son cœur. C'était pour ça que BDC semblait triste à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sa mère. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait peur de devenir violente… Puis quand elle avait eu mal aux côtés, peut-être était-ce à cause des coups de son père ? Est-ce qu'il la battait aussi ? C'était horrible, un père ne devrait jamais faire subir de telles choses à son enfant. Tenten posa son regard sur son amie qui continua sa phrase.

-Elle aurait pu partir et nous laisser en paix mais elle ne l'a pas fait ! Merde !

Tenten fixa son amie, presque choquée.

-Ben quoi ? Fit celle-ci.

-Non rien. Tu as raison.

Au fond d'elle-même, Tenten tentait de se convaincre que BDC avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

* * *

Naruto tournait en rond devant la porte, sans réussir à se convaincre de sonner. Bien sûr, Sasuke lui avait finalement donné l'autorisation de venir, à dix heures du matin. Et il était là, un bouquet de fleurs volées à la main, avec un simple baggy noir et une chemise du même ton, à essayer de calmer ses tremblements. Il ne pouvait penser qu'il allait enfin revoir la mère de Sasuke, qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

-Crétin, t'as l'air con comme ça, devant ma porte, tu sais.

-Ta gueule, répondit au tac au tac le blond.

Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard sombre de Sasuke. Naruto sourit et Sasuke s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer son ami. Il le dévisagea et sa bouche se retourna en un sourire exaspéré.

-C'est ça que t'appelle être habillé correctement ?

-Ben quoi ? J'ai enlevé mes piercings, mes vêtements ne sont pas troués et ils sont propres, je me suis lavé les cheveux… Non, ça c'est Temari qui m'a forcé.

Un sourcil qui se lève lui posa une question muette : depuis quand Temari se préoccupait-elle de ton hygiène ?

-Elle m'a dit, répondit Naruto tout en étant persuadé de parler dans le vide, qu'elle refusait de sortir avec une poubelle ambulante…

-Tu sors avec Temari ?

-Eh merde… Je pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas… Oui, je sors avec elle, mais tu le dis à personne, hein, s'inquiéta le blond.

Sasuke se tourna vers le couloir et commença à marcher en direction du salon, où sa mère lisait tranquillement.

-Dis-moi Kyuu, qui s'intéresse à ta vie privée ? Personne. Alors à qui est-ce que je pourrais bien le dire ?

Naruto éclata de rire et s'arrêta net en apercevant Mikoto. Elle semblait si détendue et elle était comme dans les souvenirs du blond. Un ange. Son fils s'avança vers elle et lui parla doucement de sorte à ce que Naruto n'entende pas. Ce dernier était de toute façon bien trop ancré dans un flash-back intérieur pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Il secoua la tête alors que Mikoto se levait pour venir le saluer.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

-B…Bonjour, madame, répondit-il en rosissant.

-K… Naruto Uzumaki impressionné par Maman ! Ah, j'aurais tout vu, rit Sasuke, dans une tentative de détendre Naruto.

Les deux autres rirent aussi et allèrent discuter sur le canapé, évoquant le passé, parlant du présent. Dès que la conversation fut bien lancée, Sasuke fuit les lieux pour partir dans sa chambre. Kyuubi voulait une entrevue seul à seul.

-Bon, Naruto, mon poulet m'a dit que tu voulais me parler…Seul à seul… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Eh bien, Madame…

-Mikoto, corrigea-t-elle.

-Madame Mikoto, je voulais juste vous remercier.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Me remercier de quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

-D'avoir mis au monde Sasuke. Parce que sans lui, et sans vous, je n'en serais pas là. Je serais sûrement mort. Et il est là, jour après jour, pour vérifier que je ne parte pas en c… live. Et puis, il me pousse à progresser sans cesse, j'ai repris l'école, je suis dans la même classe que lui. Bon, certes, je suis encore et toujours dernier, mais je ne suis pas abonné pour toujours à la dernière place du classement ! Et puis, ce n'est pas que ça… Ne lui dîtes pas, mais… Il est mon meilleur ami, le seul à qui je puisse vraiment faire confiance, quoiqu'il arrive… Et je l'admire énormément… Il est mon rival et mon idole. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous.

Mikoto reste bouche bée devant tant de reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit aussi… Respectueux envers elle. Pour masquer sa gêne, elle se leva pour aller chercher une boîte de biscuits dans le meuble de la salle à manger. Quand elle revint, elle en proposa un à Naruto, qui pensait avoir fait une gaffe. Si elle ne répondait pas, c'est parce qu'elle refusait qu'un microbe comme lui admire son fils ? Non ?

-Sache que je n'ai fait que ce que je croyais juste, assura Mikoto, tu ne dois en aucun cas me remercier pour ça. Quand je suis passée dans cette rue avec mon poulet et que je t'ai vu, à moitié mort, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas décemment fermer les yeux sur ton état. Surtout que j'ai un fils du même âge que toi. J'ai juste imaginé qu'il était à ta place. Je peux t'assurer que je ne peux en aucun cas te supplier de me témoigner une quelconque reconnaissance. Pour ce qui est de mon fils… Cela lui ferait pourtant plaisir de se savoir admiré pour d'autres raisons que son silence ou le mystère qui l'entoure. Tu sais, lui et Itachi sont rivaux aussi depuis l'enfance et… Enfin… Bon, je ne dirais à Sasuke. Mais dis-moi, Kyuubi, pourquoi…

-Comment vous savez comment on m'appelle dans le milieu ? Interrompit violemment Naruto.

-Tout simplement parce que je me suis renseignée sur toi… Et je sais que c'est toi que mon mari recherche… Pourquoi avoir battu ce pauvre Kisame ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Naruto soupira et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Il sourit honteusement et regarda Mikoto.

-Vous êtes aussi au courant de cet évènement ?

-Oui, répondit d'une voix égale la dame Uchiwa.

-Je crois bien que je ne devrais pas vous raconter cette histoire. Je risquerais de voir votre estime pour moi tomber dans le négatif.

-Mikoto balaya ses doutes d'un geste de la main.

-Allez, raconte-moi, on verra bien.

-Cet homme, Kisame, était recherché par la police. Je ne le fréquentais pas vraiment, je le connaissais de réputation. Un jour, il s'est aventuré dans mon squat, où je créchais avec des potes et il a… Dit que l'inspecteur ou le commissaire le recherchait. On s'est tous foutus de sa gueule. Il a sorti son « matos » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Naruto fit une pause et sortit son paquet de cigarettes pour s'en allumer une. Approchant la flamme du cône de tabac, il s'arrêta avant de la ranger. Mikoto sourit, ouvrit la fenêtre et alla chercher un cendrier.

-Vas-y, fume, c'est toujours moins grave de fumer du tabac que de consommer de la drogue.

Il hésita un quart de seconde avant d'allumer sa cigarette et d'aller vers la fenêtre pour ne pas trop enfumer la demeure Uchiwa. La mère sourit en secouant la tête : ce gosse était vraiment, mais vraiment adorable. Il cracha une bouffé de fumer et recommença à raconter son histoire.

-Kisame était un homme sans pitié. J'en ai eu moins que lui. Il avait… osé dire devant moi qu'il… Tuerait les enfants du commissaire, avant de torturer lentement son épouse. Et ce, devant le regard de son mari. Pour qu'il puisse voir l'agonie de sa, je cite, « pétasse d'épouse » dans les yeux du commissaire. C'est alors que j'ai demandé le nom du commissaire.

La voix de Naruto se fit murmure tandis qu'un voile passait devant ses yeux.

-Il s'agissait de Fugaku Uchiwa… Termina-t-il, dans un souffle inaudible.

Mikoto avait entendu la fin de l'histoire et elle comprit ce qui avait poussé Naruto à agir. Mais elle ne dit rien de peur de braquer le jeune homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers Mikoto en aspirant une bouffée de fumée.

-Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée qu'il puisse s'acharner sur votre famille alors qu'il était le seul responsable de sa situation. Comme il avait déjà tout préparé, j'ai dû agir vite. Alors je l'ai coincé dans une ruelle et je l'ai roué de coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre. Et je lui ai signifié que ce sort serait bien doux comparé à ce qui l'attendait s'il s'approchait de vous ou de Sasuke. Itachi et M. Uchiwa peuvent se défendre seuls, puisqu'ils sont toujours armés… Je voulais… juste… vous protéger !

-Tu es débile, cracha une voix du fond de la pièce.

Mikoto et Naruto relevèrent la tête et virent Sasuke appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avança et s'approcha de Naruto.

-Tu es stupide, Kyuu, tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre seul.

-Mais qu'aurais-tu fait face à un flingue ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas eu peur, je ne te croirais pas. Moi, je suis un habitué de tous ces jouets, je sais comment ils marchent et je ne les crains pas. J'ai déjà vu la mort. Aurais-tu pu agir s'il avait menacé Mikoto ? Aurais-tu pu agir dans les temps et l'empêcher de la tuer ? Non. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Je ne dis pas que tu es faible, tu sais te battre, vaut mieux vu la profession de ton père. Mais face à un criminel plus que recherché, tu aurais été impuissant.

Sasuke balança son poing sur Naruto qui esquiva le coup facilement. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, qu'il déposa par terre à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, moi, je fais semblant de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec toi, dans les combats mais je suis beaucoup plus fort. Tu n'arrives pas à battre Gaara que j'ai battu de nombreuses fois. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête ce petit jeu.

Le blond se tourna vers la mère de Sasuke qui regardait son fils d'un air perdu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, c'est habituel entre nous ! S'exclama Naruto.

* * *

Temari s'assit devant la glace et commença à lisser ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, elle allait à un entretien d'embauche, pour s'occuper de gamins. Elle n'aimait pas des masses les enfants mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour gagner des thunes, alors elle ne se gênerait pas. Et pour se faire embaucher, elle allait devoir suivre des mouflets toute la journée, dans une lutte contre l'envie de distribuer des baffes comme d'autres distribuaient les bonbons. Elle soupira et appela son petit frère.

-Gaara ! Hurla Temari

-Quoi ? Répondit-il sur le même ton

-Viens voir !

-Pas envie.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Bon tant pis. Alors, en fait, je sors toute la journée…

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Répliqua Gaara.

-Ok…

Temari soupira de colère. Surtout. Rester. Calme. Surtout. Rester. Calme. Cet abruti de frangin n'était vraiment pas vivable. Temari se concentra pour énoncer d'une voix presque calme :

-ABRUTI DE FRERE TU SAIS À QUI TU T'ADRESSES ???? A LA PETITE AMIE DE KYUUBI ALORS RAMENE TON CUL IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Echec lamentable de la tentative de paix. Quelques secondes après, Gaara était dans sa chambre avec un regard meurtrier. Il la toisa et s'approcha avec comme une aura meurtrière autour de lui. Temari trembla quelque peu avant de reprendre contenance.

-Gaara, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Je vais à un entretien d'embauche. Ce qui signifie que je vais être testée toute la journée. Je te confie la baraque mais je VEUX la retrouver dans cet état-là autrement dit PROPRE quand je reviens. Pas de fête en mon absence. Pigé ?

-Oui, maman.

* * *

Neji et Ino se réveillèrent sur les coups de onze heures dans un amas de bras et de jambes appartenant soit à Hinata soit à Shikamaru. Tous les quatre avaient continué à discuter jusqu'à pas d'heure et s'était endormis comme ils étaient installés. Ainsi, le lit vu de dehors semblait soit abriter un monstre à huit jambes soit… C'était la seule possibilité qu'Ino et ses chastes pensées pouvaient envisager. Elle sourit et tenta de se lever sans réveiller Hinata qui était installée en travers de son bassin. La jeune Hyuuga grogna dans son sommeil et soupira de contentement avant de se coller à Shikamaru qui l'enlaça. Ino sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle qu'elle jugeait trop mignon puis elle quitta la chambre, suivie de près par Neji une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé des pieds de Shikamaru qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il rejoignit Ino qui était dans la cuisine assise sur une chaise sans oser bouger. Neji soupira devant tant de malaise et s'empara d'une tasse dans une commode.

-Bien dormi ? dit-il en remplissant la tasse de café.

-Oui… Très bien même, bâilla Ino.

-Cet après-midi, on sort.

Ino leva des yeux endormis sur son professeur de danse.

-Pour aller où ?

* * *

Moi : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ino : On me voit que quelques lignes à la fin.

Sasuke : Du moment que je tue pas Itachi, c'est nul.

Sakura : Sas'ke-kuuuuuuuuun !

Sasuke : Du moment que je tue pas Itachi ET que je sors avec Sakura, c'est nul.

Moi : OKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! Sympa, merci...


	17. 17 Chapitre 16 : Mission Avouage

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Dirty

**Dislaimer :** Naruto et ses amis appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La seule chose m'appartienne dans cette fic, c'est... Non, rien, puisque je m'inspire d'un film pour le titre et le sujet...

**Painring :** Sasu/Saku, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, futur Ino/Sasu.

**Notes :** Univers Alternatif au possible et _OOC_ plus que probable.

**Ecrit sur :** Welcome to my life, Simple Plan

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 : Mission "Avouage"_**

Neji passa la main dans sa chevelure emmêlée et frotta ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Il bâilla et regarda Ino.

-On va aller se promener en ville. On ira dans un magasin de livres et tu me montreras tes œuvres préférées. On verra la musique, tu me diras ce que tu aimes… Enfin, on va apprendre à se connaître quoi.

Ino pouffa de rire devant sa tasse et elle appuya ses coudes sur la table. Neji lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'as pas pensé qu'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un ne passe pas forcément par un tour dans un magasin ? Tu sais, on ne connaît pas les gens avec seulement ses goûts…

-Là n'est pas mon intention, ne t'inquiètes pas… Non, tu ne sauras rien de mon intention !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un petit rire fluide émanant de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru et Hinata qui s'enlaçaient. Hinata rougit en voyant que les deux autres l'observaient avec de grands sourires puis elle s'écarta de son petit ami. Elle s'assit à la table face à Ino en tentant de reprendre contenance tandis que Shikamaru levait les yeux au ciel en chuchotant quelque chose sur la fille la plus « galèèèère » qu'il connaisse et que Neji retenait un éclat de rire face aux couleurs roses des joues de sa cousine.

-Bon, vous faites quoi cet après-midi ? Demanda Ino, pour tenter un changement de sujet.

-Rien de spécial, on va peut-être aller au cinéma, répondit Hinata en remerciant la blonde du regard.

-Sinon, tu as fait ton devoir pour Morino ?

Hinata leva vivement sa tête de sa tartine.

-Quel devoir ? Il y avait des devoirs ? Arrête, c'est pas possible, j'ai rien fait, je vais me faire coller et…

-Le devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, Hinata, la coupa Shikamaru. Tu sais, le machin sur le contrôle social, ou je ne sais quoi.

-Non, corrigea Ino, on n'en est pas encore là. Tu sais, quand il a dit : « Après avoir expliqué que la société japonaise n'apparaît plus comme une société de classe, vous montrerez que le clivage entre les groupes sociaux est toujours présent ».

Hinata se sentit soulagée d'un poids. Elle avait déjà fait ce devoir depuis un long moment. Elle sourit à la blonde.

-Oui, je l'ai fait.

-Tu as choisi quoi comme plan ? Moi…

-Ino, interrompit Neji, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler Eco. Epargne donc Shikamaru et mes pauvres oreilles…

Le couple éclata de rire tandis qu'Ino rougissait de honte.

* * *

Naruto s'apprêta à repartir après que Mikoto l'ait invité à déjeuner. Il s'était senti vraiment mal à l'aise en compagnie d'Itachi (qui soit dit en passant, avait un regard malsain) et Fugaku. Les deux policiers ne cessaient de le dévisager comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il sorte une arme pour les égorger à tout moment. Naruto franchit la porte quand Sasuke le rattrapa par le bras. 

-Attends Kyuu.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment désagréable depuis le repas.

-Déjà, tu ne me parles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas responsable de l'attitude de mon frère et mon père à ton égard. Et quand bien même je le serais, je ne suis pas une merde, donc parle-moi correctement. Ensuite, Sakura m'a envoyé un SMS hier soir.

Naruto sourit ironiquement. C'était mignon l'amour. D'ailleurs, le blond pensa qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il envisage d'envoyer un message à Temari pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son entretien d'embauche.

-Et alors ? Renifla-t-il.

-Elles ont décidé d'enquêter sur deux personnes… Devine sur qui ?

-Ino et Neji ?

-Non. Tu as qu'à moitié raison. Sur Neji et Temari. Elles veulent découvrir avec qui sort Temari et pareil pour Neji. Je voudrais que tu files Sakura et que tu l'empêches de découvrir que Neji sera avec Ino.

Naruto sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Crapotant la première bouffée, il regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aider Ino ? Et ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est pas Ino que tu aides, mais Neji, parce que je n'y croirai pas, rajouta Kyuubi en voyant son ami brun ouvrir la bouche.

Sasuke baissa la tête, comme pour réfléchir. Lorsqu'il la releva, son regard s'était fait lointain, comme s'il était plongé dans un doux souvenir. Naruto pensa qu'avec du vent agitant ses cheveux et un coucher de soleil en arrière-plan ç'aurait été une image du genre poète sombre et romantique en pleine crise d'inspiration profonde. Ou alors, lebeau brun les cheveux dans le vent avec une chemise noire en haut d'une colline contre un arbre. Le blond sourit à cette pensée. Comme si Sasuke pouvait être poète…

-Je ne sais pas, reprit ce dernier. Je… Elle… Enfin… Voilà…

-Tu es trop clair. J'ai tout compris.

-Elle m'intrigue, continua Sasuke en ignorant la remarque de Naruto. Je ne peux pas définir ce que je ressens pour elle, tu vois, je ne peux en détacher mes yeux, revoyant chaque fois sa danse… Danse sublime d'ailleurs. Sa danse qui est plus sensuelle et rien ne m'a fait plus plaisir que quand Neji m'a proposé d'aller à la dernière représentation de Konoha Gaiden… Et Ino… Etait grandiose… Je crois…  
-Tu es amoureux, non ?

Sasuke sembla s'arrêter de réfléchir. Il fixa Naruto comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Kyuubi finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa avant de poser son regard sur son rival.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit le blond avant de s'en aller.

* * *

-C'est ici que l'on sépare. Il est quatorze heures zéro, zéro. Dans deux heures, donc à seize heures zéro, zéro, on se contacte. Mon nom de code sera Fraise. Et le tien sera Beretta. 

-Pourquoi mon nom c'est le nom d'une arme à feu ?

Sakura regarda son amie, décontenancée.

-J'en sais rien, ça sonnait bien. Bon, tu es prête pour la mission ?

-Oui, répondit Tenten complètement endoctrinée, la mission « Avouage » commence !

Elle leva le poing vers le ciel et l'abaissa quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'air crétin.

* * *

28. Il y avait 28 gosses. 28 chiures à surveiller tout en contemplant des œuvres d'arts ignobles dans un musée décoré avec mauvais goût. Ca devait être un cauchemar, pensa Temari. Un horrible cauchemar. Elle qui ne supportait pas les gosses, avait dû postuler pour faire la nounou de cinq gosses et elle se retrouvait avec presque trente têtes blondes à surveiller. Alors qu'elle envisageait d'aller se taper la tête contre un mur son portable sonna. 

-Allô ?

_-…_

-Ah c'est toi, Kyuu…

_-…_

-Non, ça va pas non… Ils sont 28 ! **_28_** !!!

Non loin de là, dissimulée sous un grand chapeau et des lunettes noires, Tenten observait la scène. Temari avait vraiment dit « Kyuu » comme Kyuubi, Uzumaki ou encore Naruto ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû rêver. Elle se replongea dans la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_-…_

-Non, elles n'oseraient pas…

_-…_

-Ah bon ? Mais… Tu vas faire quoi toi alors ?

_-…_

-Naruto, tu sais que si tu fais ça, je te claque et tu fais ceinture !

_-…_

-Y pas de « Mais Temaaaaaa » qui tienne ! Plus de combats, tu me l'as promis !

_-…_

-Ecoute, Naruto, moi, je ne veux pas te voir avec une seule cicatrice supplémentaire ! Tu crois pas que t'es assez défiguré comme ça ? En plus, tu es recherché par les flics et t'as pas encore décroché de ta merde. Tu sais très bien comment tous ces putains de combats peuvent finir ! Tu as mis Gaara et Kankurô à l'hôpital. Tu sais très bien où ton shit tant aimé peut t'amener, non ? C'était pas ton amie, la jeune Ami ? Tu sais très bien comment elle a fini non ???? Sakura m'en a parlé ! Elle est morte à cause de cette putain de connerie alors sois gentil, arrête tes conneries.

_-…_

-Tu m'énerves !

_-…_

-Eh bien, pas moi !

Tenten se cacha un peu plus sous son chapeau. Ainsi, c'était vrai, Naruto et Temari étaient plus liés qu'ils ne le laissaient croire… Maintenant le dilemme c'était de le dire à Sakura ou pas… En tout cas, Temari avait ignoré les picotements dans sa nuque…

-Bon, Tenten, je sais que tu es là, sors immédiatement.

Ou pas…

La brune sortit de sa cachette dans une démarche clairement honteuse. Son amie avait l'air vraiment en colère.

Temari se demandait intérieurement de ne pas faire monter sa tension en s'énervant inutilement. Ainsi, elle décida, comme le matin de parler calmement.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL TE PREND À ME SUIVRE ????

Et oups ! Encore raté. Faudrait que Kyuu lui enseigne ça : le calme en toute circonstance. Ca peut aider. Temari regarda autour d'elle et distribua les regards noirs qu'elle destinait à Naruto aux pauvres gamins qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sous sa responsabilité. Tous reculèrent devant la furie blonde. Pour un peu qu'elle eut un éventail géant, elle aurait pu ressembler à ce personnage de manga à moitié fou.

-Du calme, Tema, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-J'espère bien. Que faisais-tu ?

-Je te suivais pour savoir avec qui tu sortais. Tu sors avec… Kyuubi ?

-Et alors ? Cracha Temari.

Tenten regarda son amie, surprise d'une voix si méchante. Elle savait au fond qu'elle avait mérité ce ton acide, mais il la prenait tout de même de court, car elle n'avait rien dit de vraiment blessant.

-Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Temari, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, moi je me fous complètement de savoir avec qui tu sors du moment que t'es heureuse !

Temari sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflet raté. Comment faisait Tenten pour réussir à la calmer de cette façon ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, elles étaient amies. La voix de Temari se fit murmure quand elle répondit :

-Toi non, mais Sakura le déteste…

-Quoi ?

-Cela me semble évident. Elle pense que ce n'est qu'un pauvre garçon et à chaque fois qu'elle dit ça je résiste à l'envie de lui éclater la gueule. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps alors forcément…

Tenten sourit.

-Ca fait du bien à entendre. Tu passais vraiment pour une idiote à force de courir après Shikamaru. Tu sais, le bonheur est le plus souvent là où on s'y attend le moins…

-C'est bien vrai. Il me comble… Enfin, c'est encore récent, mais je me prends parfois à espérer que ça dure, alors que cela ne me ressemble pas. Ne dis rien à Sakura, s'il te plaît…

-… D'accord…

* * *

Amoureux… D'Ino… Yamanaka… Amoureux… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Bon d'accord, son cœur s'accélérait légèrement quand il voyait la blonde arriver, mais c'était parce qu'elle était gracieuse dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Mais il n'était pas amoureux, ce n'était pas possible. Il la connaissait à peine ! Alors dire qu'il était amoureux… Attiré peut-être, ça c'était sûr. Elle était jolie, Ino. Puis elle était intelligente, drôle par moments… Mais ça, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Ah oui, il avait lu sa copie de français et elle avait écrit une pièce humoristique. 

Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Bon, même si dans le dernier moment d'intimité qu'il avait eu avec Sakura, il avait pensé à elle...

Il n'était vraiment pas amoureux, ce n'était pas possible.

Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il le gêner ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Mais non, conscience, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Nezumi, reine de la Danse Classique, ni de Miss BDC, l'élève la plus effacée de son lycée. Ni d'Ino Yamanaka, jeune fille torturée par des souvenirs horribles. Non, non, et non.

Sasuke se leva de son lit, résolu à avoir le dessus sur ses sentiments. Mais quels sentiments ? Il n'y avait aucun sentiment ! Ino n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres et Sakura était celle qu'il aimait… Alors pourquoi était-ce le regard triste d'Ino qui lui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il…

* * *

Moi : Vous voyez qu'il avance mon Sasu/Ino !

Ino : Oui, à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Moi : Je peux encore faire un Sasu/Saku définitif.

Sasuke : Non, mais c'est très bien comme ça je trouve !

Moi : OUAIS !

Ino : Il t'arrive quoi ?

Moi : ben, je fais peur à Sasuke !

Sasuke : Non, tu me fais plus rire qu'autre chose. Reviews ?


	18. 18 Chapitre 17 : Maéda

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** dirty.

**Résumé :** Si vous ne êtes là, c'est que vous savez ce qu'il se passe non ?

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses amis appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, la danse Dirty appartient aux Cubains (voir Dirty Dancing 2), le Japon aux japonais. En résumé, rien ne m'appartient. Si... MOI !

**Ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre :** pourrissage et foutage de gueule de Sakura, foutage de gueule de Sasuke.

**Pairing :** Neji/Tenten, Sasu/Saku, Tema/Naru, Shika/Hina, Ino/Sasu.

**Notes :** ce chapitre est court mais vous pourrez constater qu'il nous apprend plein de trucs. Oui, bon, d'accord... Je sais... Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Non... se barre en courant

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : Maéda._**

-Fraise à Beretta, Fraise à Beretta, me recevez-vous ?

-Beretta à Fraise, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq.

-Alors, avez-vous déclenché l'opération ?

-Opération déclenchée, mais rien de très compromettant. Juste une trentaine de chiures qui lui tournent autour. Et vous, Fraise ?

-Pas repéré la cible. Vous recontacte dans une heure à dix-sept heures zéro, zéro.

-Bien.

Sakura raccrocha et tourna la tête en tout sens. Ou pouvait bien être ce bâtard de Neji et sa petite pute ? Croisant son reflet dans un miroir de magasin, Sakura constata que son pantalon n'était pas bien mis. Elle s'arrêta et redescendit son jean blanc moulant de sorte à faire dépasser son string noir.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça. Bon, à la recherche du connard perdu…

Sakura rit toute seule de sa phrase et elle recommença à déambuler. Après cinq minutes de recherches et n'en pouvant plus, elle décida de passer par le magasin de disques, pour voir les nouveautés musicales.

* * *

-Non, non, non. Je n'aime pas le hip hop. Et je n'aime pas non plus le rap. Ni toutes ces musiques étranges.

-Mais alors tu aimes quoi ? Désespéra Neji.

Ino se para d'un air mystérieux et traîna son ami par la main jusqu'au rayon suivant.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Déprima-t-il, du classique, du classique et… Oh ! Du classique !

-Eh bien quoi ? J'ai grandi dans cet univers ! Alors, forcément, j'adore ! Et toi, Neji ? Tu aimes quoi ?

-Le symphonic métal, avec notamment le groupe HeIwA. Un très bon groupe, je dois le dire, on a dansé dessus une fois, avec T… les deux autres, se reprit Neji sous le regard amusé de sa protégée, ce fut notre meilleure représentation. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus Dirty, réuni en une seule et unique chanson.

Un frisson de pure excitation parcourut l'échine de Neji tandis qu'il se collait à Ino pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en dansant ce jour-là. Il se frotta à elle et un gloussement s'échappa du gosier d'Ino.

-Arrête Neji, pas en public !

* * *

-Arrête Neji, pas en public !

Sakura releva la tête. Ca y est ! Fraise avait repéré le Connard perdu ! Et apparemment il faisait des choses pas nettes à la fille avec qui il avait donné des magnifiques cornes à Tenten ! Retenant la danse du scalp en public et la gardant en son for intérieur, Sakura se mit à ramper sur le sol, déclenchant l'opération commando « Choper-Choupi-chopant-Chounette ». En d'autres termes, griller Neji dans les bras de sa pouffe.

Le maudissant silencieusement de se salir le pantalon, elle commença à avancer en rampant dans le rayonnage.

* * *

Pour avoir la recette d'une situation des plus comiques pour les autres, réunissez une pucelle effarouchée, un pervers excité, une folle qui se prenait pour Rambo et un punk.

Naruto soupira de honte quand il vit Sakura se retenir d'éclater d'un rire qu'elle voulait sadique et qu'elle se mit ramper sur le sol du magasin sous l'œil incrédule des clients. Il se précipita de l'autre côté du rayon pour faire silencieusement signe à Neji et Ino de déguerpir en vitesse. Sakura arriva en rampant toujours et elle se cogna contre les jambes de Naruto. Relevant la tête, elle rougit de colère en voyant le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel de merde ? Hurla-t-elle en se relevant et en attirant sur elle le regard de tous les passants.

-Je cherche un CD, pourquoi ? Répondit-il d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle partit en courant sans regarder où elle allait, pour retrouver Neji et Naruto éclata de rire. Il adorait vraiment faire misère à cette écervelée. De toute façon, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Sasuke. Kyuubi secoua la tête en souriant. A l'heure qu'il était, Sasuke devait toujours être en train de se torturer avec le sous-entendu qu'il avait fait avant de partir. Et ça aussi, ça le faisait rire. Sadisme primaire, et alors ? On ne le surnommait pas le Démon Renard pour rien ! D'ailleurs, son ami brun était à fond dans le masochisme. L'image de Sasuke enchaîné à un lit par Sakura habillée en tenue de cuir avec une laisse et un fouet à la main porta à son comble l'hilarité de Naruto.

* * *

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Ce. N'était. Tout. Simplement. PAS. Possible.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il contemplait son visage sur la photo de classe ?

Parce qu'elle était assise à côté de Sakura, quelle question !

Sasuke se leva de la chaise de son bureau, bien décidé à oublier les pensées que Kyuubi avait déclenchées.

-Je suis amoureux d'Ino Yamanaka.

Et merde. Cela, Mesdames et Messieurs, s'appelle un lapsus révélateur. Sasuke se serait giflé tellement il se sentait stupide ! Il avait passé tout l'après-midi, à se convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour réduire tous ses efforts à néant en six mots.

Il s'affala sur son lit. Après tout, les paroles s'envolent…

Les paroles s'envolent et dansent, dansent comme une étoile. Comme un Dirty Danseur. Elles s'envolent, virevoltent et nous échappent, nous glissent entre les doigts. Et pourtant, on ne peut jamais s'en défaire.

Tout comme les habitués du Café des Arts ne peuvent oublier le Trio, devenu mythique.

Tout comme les amateurs de ballets classiques ne peuvent que sourire en repensant à Nezumi.

Tout comme un drogué n'oubliera jamais les sensations que lui procure sa came.

Sasuke bâilla et s'endormit, les oreilles imbibées de Konoha Gaiden, dont les photos du ballet recouvraient la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

-Beretta à Fraise, Beretta à Fraise, me recevez-vous ?

-Laisse tomber, Tenten, ça ne m'amuse plus.

-Pourquoi ?

Tenten décolla le téléphone de son oreille et brancha le haut-parleur pour que Temari écoute.

-J'ai failli coincer ma cible. Il était juste dans le rayon derrière. Et ce connard de blond a tout gâché ! JE SOUHAITE QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI SOUFFRE COMME IL N'A JAMAIS SOUFFERT !

Tenten posa la main sur la bouche de Temari pour refouler son hurlement de rage.

-J'ai l'impression, continua la brune, que tu l'as toujours détesté. Pourquoi ?

-C'est de la vermine, répondit immédiatement et froidement Sakura. Son odeur, ses cheveux, son look immonde, sa bêtise incurable… Tout ça fait que je ne le supporte pas. Et je ne comprends pas ce que Sasuke, qui est si parfait, peut bien lui trouver. Enfin, « lui trouver »... Pourquoi il ne l'envoie pas chier une bonne fois pour toutes ? Je suis certaine qu'au fond, il en meurt d'envie… Allô ? Tenten ?

-Vas-y continue, je t'écoute, haleta Tenten qui tentait de retenir Temari qui lui mordait furieusement la main pour pouvoir pourrir Sakura comme un poisson.

-Non, parce que tu vois, Naruto colle sans cesse Sasuke. Et je pense que ce putain de blond exaspère mon brun presque tout autant qu'il ne m'exaspère moi ! Enfin passons, et toi du neuf du côté de Temari ?

-Non, rien. Elle a fini son entretien d'embauche Et elle n'a pas été prise. Forcément, elle a giflé deux gosses avant la fin.

-Les pauvres… J'aimerais pas me manger une de ses mains dans la gueule ! Bon, eh bien, je te rappelle ce soir alors ! Bisous ma belle femme, je t'aime fort !

-Moi aussi, Sakura, moi aussi.

Tenten raccrocha et libéra Temari pour se frotter le doigt en un « Aïe ! ». La blonde ignora la douleur de son amie et commença à déprimer. Ainsi, Sakura était…

-As-tu aussi un goût de trahison dans la bouche, demanda Temari d'une voix faible, te sens-tu manipulée ?

-C'est pas parce que son aversion pour Naruto semble incurable que ça fait d'elle une traîtresse… Elle nous l'avait déjà dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas…

-Mais elle mêle Sasuke à ses points de vue et c'est la chose la plus ignoble qu'il puisse exister ! Coupa Temari d'une voix forte.

Tenten s'affaissa sur son lit. Les deux amies avaient rejoint l'appartement familial de la brune depuis un long moment. Celle-ci pensa d'ailleurs que les plus traîtresses, c'était peut-être elles-mêmes puisqu'elles n'avaient pas révélé à leur amie qu'elles étaient ensemble.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi t'énerves-tu parce qu'elle remet en question l'amitié de Sasuke et Naruto ?

-Tout simplement parce que Naruto et Sasuke se sont prouvés leur amitié des millions et des millions de fois. A ton avis, les soirs où vous dansez, vous le Trio, qui occupe Sakura quand elle a des doutes ? Puis à ton avis, qui fait en sorte que quoique fasse Kyuu, il soit toujours dans le lycée ?

Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi son amie à moitié cinglée savait ce qu'elle faisait certains soirs de la semaine ? Elle prit peur. Son amie allait la rejeter parce qu'elle… Mais parce que quoi, en fait ? Parce qu'elle avait une passion qui la faisait vivre et qu'elle partageait avec des amis ?

-Tu…

-Oui, je sais. Et pour tout dire, je m'en tape. Ta passion c'est Dirty, ma passion à moi c'est… En fait… Ma passion c'est…

-Ta passion… Tu as une passion ? Tu m'avais rien dit !

Le regard de Tenten s'éclaira sous le soulagement et l'envie d'en savoir plus sur son amie.

-J'adore écrire. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas mais j'adore écrire… Ca te dit quelque chose Maéda ?

-L'auteur célèbre ? Bien sûr ! J'ai dévoré tous ses bouquins ! Surtout « Danse ! » que je trouve remarquable ! Qui pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un livre sur le combat de rue ? Et il semble si réaliste ! C'est vraiment bien. On voit le point de vue d'un homme qui voit ses sœurs se détruire avec le combat de rue mais qui ne peut rien n'y faire. La phrase que j'ai retenue c'est « Quand bien même elles auraient voulu changer leur destinée, c'était trop tard…

-Parce qu'on ne se sépare pas comme ça du combat de rue. C'est "à la vie, à la mort". Compléta Temari. C'est moi qui ai écrit cet ouvrage…

-Ton récit fictif est magnifique alors…

-C'est loin d'être une simple fiction. Je ne fais que raconter mes sentiments vis-à-vis de mes frères et Naruto.

La voix de la furie blonde se brisa en un sanglot étouffé et Tenten la regarda, surprise. Gaara, Kankurô et Naruto, adeptes de ces pratiques ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… La danseuse regarda son amie et énonça d'une voix calme :

-Je crois que le moment pour nous est venu… Nous devons parler.

* * *

Je sais, il est court, ce chapitre, il ne sert à rien, mais pas taper auteuse. Pas taper auteuse ! Plutôt laisser reviews... Mais pas taper ! Aieuh ! Mais pourquoi tu me tapes Sakura ! 

Sakura : Je passe pour une débile pronfonde dans ton machin.

Ino : C'est ça qui est bon.

Sasuke : N'empêche, le Sasu/Ino, il avance. Maintenant je m'avoue par inadvertance que j'aime Ino.

Naruto (version punk) : Et moi, par inadvertance, je pourris la vie d'une tite poupouffe...

Temari : Et moi, par inadvertance, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule...

Tous : En fait, par inadvertance, on va tuer Temi-chou.

Et moi, par inadvertance, je dresse mon testament... Je lègue rien à personne ! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN court comme une folle

Ma bêta arrive

Maman : Tu m'as appelée ? Ah oui, ok, d'accord... Bon, ben je tiens à bous demander de lui laisser des reviews. Merci d'avance.


	19. 19 Chapitre 18 : Sommeil profond

Auteur : Temi-chou

Résumé : Même speech qu'hier. Si vous en être là, c'est que je n'ai plus besoin de résumer.

Dans le chapitre : Arf, je vais maintenir un peu le suspens, mais ça y est… Le GRAND JOUR est là…

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil. Pas à moi.

Notes : Ne me détestez pas… Tout est prévu depuis le début, enfin presque.

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Sommeil profond.**_

Lundi. Lundi. Lundi. Lundi. On était lundi et cela faisait deux semaines jour pour jour que le défi avait été lancé. Ino soupira et se retourna sous ses draps. Tout en elle ne pensait qu'au défi. Même le réveil semblait avoir sonné en hurlant « Dirty ! Défi ! Dirty ! Défi » alors que la sonnerie stridente du réveille-matin ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ces deux mots. Rejetant les couvertures, Ino se frotta les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La fin de week-end était arrivée trop vite pour elle et elle avait vraiment rechigné à quitter la demeure Hyuuga.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain en chantonnant l'air de la chanson sur laquelle Neji et elle allaient évoluer d'ici quelques heures. Elle ondula du bassin tout en suivant le rythme de la musique qui passait en boucle dans son esprit et ignorant son père qui la regarda comme si elle était une traînée. Ino s'installa devant son bol et leva les yeux vers son père.

-Tu sais, Inoichi, tu peux me regarder comme si j'étais une petite salope, ton regard me laisse froide. L'important, c'est que les gens que j'aime sachent qui je suis vraiment. Et tu ne sais rien.

Inoichi pâlit en tirant des conclusions de ce que sa fille venait de dire. Ainsi, elle ne l'aimait pas. Une colère sourde l'envahit et l'aveugla. Il se leva et renversa la table. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une telle injure. Ino regarda la table qui était à présent renversée sur le côté et elle se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle fit une erreur en tournant le dos à son père qui, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré comme l'avait fait son épouse auparavant, frappa. Ino tomba et se cogna la tête contre le sol pour rester évanouie…

* * *

Neji se leva en sursaut. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant Ino. Il secoua la tête et regarda l'heure. 

_7 : 50._

Et merde, il était en retard. Bon, au diable le cours de français, Kurenai avait l'habitude qu'il soit en retard alors un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ?

Même une demi-heure après son lever, la mauvaise intuition qu'avait eue Neji en se levant était toujours chevillée à son estomac. Comment un mauvais rêve pouvait-il laisser une telle impression néfaste ?

Il se passa un gant sur le visage et soupira bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Mais quoiqu'il fasse son attention était toujours concentrée sur Ino.

-Bonté divine, Ino, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas mal ?

Hiashi tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Neji, sors d'ici, il faut que je te parle.

-De quoi ? Grogna Neji.

Il détestait qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il était en train de se laver. Levant les yeux au plafond, il enfila un pantalon par-dessus son caleçon et ouvrit la porte. Son regard rencontra les yeux presque blancs de Hiashi et il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit : de la nervosité, de la crainte et de la peur. Comme le jour où on lui avait annoncé que son père, Hizashi, était paralysé à vie. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et supplia mentalement son oncle de vite lui asséner la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ino Yamanaka est à l'hôpital.

* * *

La deuxième sonnerie retentit. Les élèves de la première six entrèrent dans la salle de sport après s'être changés dans les vestiaires. Mr Maito arriva quelques minutes dans sa traditionnelle combinaison vert bouteille délavée. Il balaya la classe des yeux et sourit. 

-Y a-t-il des absents ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir s'il manquait quelqu'un. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il compta et recompta, il manquait quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il réalisa.

-Ino Yamanaka. Il manque Ino. Murmura-t-il.

Le silence de la salle fit résonner le murmure de Sasuke. Il soupira. Comment Ino pouvait-elle être absente aujourd'hui ? C'était impossible. Le prof nota l'absence sur un billet qu'un surveillant, probablement Kotetsu, viendrait chercher puis il raconta le programme du jour. Trois tours de la salle de gym en courant. Puis ensuite, match deux contre deux au badminton. Sasuke adorait ce sport alors il eut un rictus : c'était peut-être la seule matière où il battait Shikamaru à plates coutures.

Il se leva et frotta ses fesses couvertes de poussière. Le sol du gymnase n'était vraiment pas propre. Naruto se dirigea vers lui, tout sourire.

-Alors, ta mission de samedi ?

-Ce fut un succès. Mais c'est curieux qu'elle ne soit pas là, s'inquiéta Kyuubi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas habituel, Ino était tellement assidue en cours ! Elle n'en ratait pas un, même les jours de grève. Vraiment, c'était étrange. Il continua à faire ses tours de terrain en s'efforçant d'écouter les halètements de Sakura qui en bavait pour pouvoir rester au niveau de Sasuke qui lui-même ne faisait aucun effort pour ralentir son rythme.

Ils revinrent à l'intérieur de la salle et chacun choisit un partenaire. Le match Sasuke et Sakura/ Hinata et Shikamaru ne se déroula pas bien. Sasuke ne rattrapait aucun volant et le couple d'en face non plus. Apparemment, le brun n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Son attention fut attirée vers Mr Umino qui entra dans le gymnase et échangea quelques mots avec le prof qui fronça les sourcils avant de siffler l'arrêt des matches. Tous se regroupèrent autour de lui et il énonça d'une voix froide :

-Vous pourrez compter une élève en moins dans votre division. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'Ino Yamanaka allait déménager.

« Comment ?!? » fut l'unisson de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata et les trois pestes.

* * *

Le rythme régulier de la machine semblait ne pas s'arrêter de marteler l'esprit de Neji. Il était devant le distributeur de boissons de l'hôpital pour ramener un café à Tsunade-hime. Elle était très inquiète pour sa protégée qui ne s'était pas réveillée. D'après ce que le Dirty Danseur avait compris, Inoichi avait une fois de plus levé la main sur sa fille unique mais elle avait fait une mauvaise chute et avait perdu beaucoup de sang avant que ce con de Yamanaka n'envisage d'appeler une ambulance. Sans doute avait-il peur de ce qu'il avait fait, mais cela n'excusait rien. Neji tapa sur la machine, faisant sursauter quelques personnes qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. 

_10 : 13._

Cela ne faisait que trois minutes qu'il avait regardé pour la dernière fois. Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement ? Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir chaque seconde défiler comme une éternité ? Non, il était trop inquiet pour Ino. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se tourna et rencontra le regard brun de Sasuke.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda le plus âgé d'une voix éteinte.

-Je viens voir Ino. Comment va-t-elle ?

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

-Apparemment tout va bien. Sauf qu'elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, débita d'une voix neutre Neji comme s'il avait appris son texte par cœur. On ne sait pas quand elle va se réveiller.

-Elle… est dans le coma ?

-Non. C'est juste une sorte de profond sommeil, mais ce n'est pas encore un coma. Soit elle se réveille, soit elle sombre définitivement, c'est à elle de faire le reste.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute manière. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il se contenta de regarder son ami et de constater combien ses traits étaient tirés. Neji était nerveux, ça se sentait à des kilomètres. Sasuke posa la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire de danse. Celui-ci secoua la tête et s'assit sur un siège pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Dis-moi Neji… C'est quoi cette histoire de déménagement ?

* * *

Sakura faisait les cent pas dans la cours du lycée. Il était midi et Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu. Juste après l'annonce de Maito, Sasuke avait reçu un coup de téléphone venant de chez lui. Quelques mots échangés avec le professeur et il était sorti, accompagné par la jeune peste. Après un rapide baiser, il s'était engouffré dans une voiture et avait engagé la conversation avec Itachi, qui conduisait. 

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Elle jeta un regard à ses deux amies qui lui rendirent. Assises sur un banc, elles semblaient pensives. Le Trio poussa un soupir commun.

-Récapitulons, Sasuke et parti précipitamment. Key vient de me dire que Neji n'était pas en cours. On a appris qu'on ne verrait plus jamais BDC et pour finir, j'ai vu un keuf taper la discut' au proviseur. L'autre vieux avait l'air contrarié.

Tenten avait brisé le silence parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de s'enfoncer dans des pensées dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le fil. Ino. Neji. Défi. Plus d'Ino. Plus de Neji. Un défi latent. C'en était trop.

Temari remua légèrement sur le banc et ouvrit la bouche quand son portable sonna. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un énième soupir pour finalement décrocher.

-Allô ? … Oui, je t'écoute. … Tu l'as retrouvé ? Où ça ? … QQUOIIIII ? … Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Ses deux amies tournèrent vers elle leurs regards.

-BDC va réellement déménager. Elle s'en va en Chine.

-Quand ? Demandèrent Tenten et Sakura, l'une joyeuse et l'autre légèrement anxieuse.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, vous me détestez… Mais bon, vous aurez la suite mercredi, après tout, vous n'avez presque pas à attendre !_


	20. 20 Chapitre 19 : TSN

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Disclaimer :** L'hôpital est à ma ville, le lit aussi. Les nuages, par contre, sont à moi. Naruto et sa bande de joyeux lurons, c'est à Kishimoto. Dirty est aux cubains. Et le médecin d'Ino, Yoruno Tenshi est à moi !

**Résumé :** Ino finit à l'hôpital et on a appris qu'elle déménageait.

**Notes :** J'ai eu la flemme de répondre aux reviews, **_mais ne vous inquiétez pas_**… La suite est là !

**Notes 2 :** Un Naruto un peu boulet dans ce chapitre, une description Dirty bâclée et ratée... Enfin, tout est bien

* * *

_**Chapitre : TSN**_

Deux jours et une nuit s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Ino était entrée à l'hôpital et on ne distinguait toujours aucun changement dans son état. Neji, Naruto et Sasuke se relayaient pour la veiller en permanence et empêcher son père de la visiter. Qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Tsunade-hime avait parlé à Inoichi, l'interdisant formellement d'approcher sa protégée. Et Yamanaka n'avait pas obéi. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient vus forcés de lui cogner un peu dessus pour qu'il comprenne.

Sasuke soupira : c'était son tour de garde et le silence de la chambre n'était brisé que par les sons réguliers de l'électrocardiogramme et par ses soupirs de lassitude.

Il était 10 : 15.

Neji prendrait son tour de garde dans trois quarts d'heure. Le jeune Uchiwa se leva de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle il était assis depuis plus de quatre heures, lâchant la main d'Ino qu'il tenait enserrée dans sa paume. Depuis les quelques jours qu'Ino était dans cette chambre froide et sans identité, Sasuke ne pensait qu'à elle, sans cesse. En cours, chez lui, quand il était avec Sakura. Il était nerveux, tendu et envoyait tout le monde sur les roses. Soupirant de nouveau, il contempla les nuages gris qui cachaient le soleil : la température restait agréable pour une fin d'octobre. Sasuke sourit tristement et secoua la tête avant de contourner le lit dans lequel Ino était endormie pour se rasseoir sur la chaise. Lui attrapant la main, il commença à parler, comme il le faisait à chacun de ses tours de garde. Il avait toujours l'espoir qu'un de ses mots la réveillent. Mais pourquoi donc sa voix, celle d'un parfait inconnu en somme, arriverait à tirer la danseuse de son refuge psychique ? Il rit doucement de lui-même avant de commencer le récit des aventures trépidantes de la première six.

-Alors, alors… Comment vas-tu ce matin, ma petite Ino ? Oui, je sais, je t'ai déjà demandé ce matin en arrivant, mais bon… Bref, je voulais juste te faire le petit récit habituel… Ce matin, Kurenai a rendu les interrogations. Tu sais, celles qu'on devait faire à la maison et tu as eu une excellente note. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je ne comprends rien ! Enfin bon… Nina a collé une claque à Kiba parce qu'il a essayé de la peloter. Il avait les cinq doigts imprimés sur la joue gauche, c'était hilarant !

Sasuke fit une pause et il porta de nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son petit récit quand un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner. Il s'agissait d'un homme, brun avec des yeux clairs (gris ou bleus, Sasuke hésitait quant à leur teinte exacte) et vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Il portait sous son bras un cahier où il notait des données sur ses patients. C'était Yoruno Tenshi, le médecin de la blonde. Sasuke se leva et suivit Dr Yoruno à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ce dernier sourit.

-Eh bien, tu la veilles beaucoup ta petite amie. Elle doit être très heureuse avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Répondit un peu sèchement Sasuke.

Le médecin ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire ! Il rit et posa de nouveau son regard sur Sasuke.

-Ca ne saurait tarder !

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça et y croire autant ? Questionna Uchiwa dédaigneusement.

-Je sens ces choses-là. Tu me paries combien qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, tu couleras des jours heureux avec Mlle Yamanaka ?

Sasuke sursauta légèrement. Comment le médecin, qui semblait avoir beaucoup de patients, pouvait-il avoir si bien retenu le nom de sa fée blonde ?

…

…

Et depuis quand surnommait-il Ino « Sa fée blonde » ? Il secoua la tête comme pour cacher toutes ses questions. Le médecin se gaussa ouvertement de lui, le mettant dans une rage glacée. Dr Yoruno continua sur le même sujet : Ino.

-Je la connais bien, cette petite. Mais il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, plus de deux ans. Avant, elle venait toujours avec sa mère. C'était Mme Yamanaka qui était victime des agissements de son mari à cette époque. Inoichi ne comprendra donc jamais rien… Rajouta Tenshi en secouant la tête.

Uchiwa ne répondit rien. Il était choqué que le médecin soit si peu préoccupé par le destin de sa fée blonde. Ce dernier marcha dans le couloir en direction de la salle d'attente. Il avait besoin d'un bon café.

-Dr Yoruno, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, si vous saviez que ce connard cognait sa femme pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Seriez-vous un être sans cœur ou juste stupide ?

Tant pis pour le respect. Le médecin haussa les épaules et regarda Sasuke de pied en tête.

-Tu es un Uchiwa, non ?

-En effet.

-Et tu es ignare à ce point ? Ton père ne serait pas fier de toi. Mme Yamanaka a refusé de porter plainte contre son mari. Ainsi, je suis impuissant, je ne peux pas la forcer à témoigner contre lui.

Le médecin attrapa son gobelet de plastique et partit d'un pas décontracté comme si toute cette histoire ne le concernait nullement. Et mettant Sasuke hors de ses gonds. S'il n'avait pas été dans un hôpital, il aurait hurlé contre ce médecin insensible.

Mais Yoruno n'avait pas tort : si elle refusait de porter plainte, on ne pouvait rien faire. La mère d'Ino y avait laissé la vie, sa fille allait-elle répéter la même erreur ? Sasuke aurait pleuré de rage d'être si impuissant. Remarquant que pour le coup, Ino était sans surveillance, il repartit dans la chambre 113.

* * *

Sakura boudait rageusement dans un coin de la salle de classe. Tenten était absente, Temari était concentrée et Sasuke avait été dépêché par son père pour une enquête. Autrement dit, la petite pouffe rosée se sentait seule. Depuis qu'elle avait appris le déménagement d'Ino (prévu pour dans trois semaines au mieux) elle sentait qu'un poids avait disparu. Sa conscience, si elle n'avait pas été bridée, aurait dit « Parce qu'une rivale est évincée ».

Mais Sakura savait qu'Ino n'était pas une rivale et elle avait entièrement confiance en Sasuke : il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne voyait plus les autres filles.

Juste à côté d'elle, Temari fulminait sa revanche en secret. Sakura avait dit du mal de Naruto, elle allait le payer. Elle aurait besoin de Tenten et de Sasuke pour ça. Peut-être même Neji et… Ino. Même si la blonde répugnait à l'avouer, le fait était qu'Ino pouvait être efficace pour blesser Sakura. Même si celle-ci n'en n'avait pas conscience, Ino était la plus grande rivale de Sakura dans le cœur de Sasuke. Mais personne ne semblait le remarquer. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours résonna et toute la classe se leva d'un même mouvement. Temari le suivit et rattrapa Shikamaru par la manche, sous le regard noir de Hinata. La blonde rendit son regard à la fillette. Mais qui croyait-elle effrayer ?

-Shikamaru, il faut que je te parle.

-Désolé, fille galère, j'ai pas le temps.

-Excuse-moi, mais moi non plus. Mon copain risque de m'attendre, je veux juste te causer cinq minutes de BDC.

-Ino, elle s'appelle Ino, intervint Hinata. Tu lui veux quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Temari se tourna vers Hyuuga, s'apprêtant à lui sortir toute sa panoplie de regards tueurs et d'airs énervés.

-Juste savoir ce qui lui arrive pour qu'elle déménage si précipitamment. Rétorqua la blonde, évasive.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et se mit entre les deux filles.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Je ne sais rien. Et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne te le dirais pas.

Temari grogna et tourna les talons, excédée.

* * *

Tenten courut dans la rue en reconnaissant la silhouette familière de Neji qui se rendait en direction de l'hôpital. Elle l'interpella :

-Neji !

Il se tourna et grogna en reconnaissant son ex petite amie. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir en cet instant, après Sakura.

Mais Sakura n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à lui courir après dans la rue…

-Oui, Tenten, que veux-tu ? Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas le temps, là.

-Tu vas voir ton père ?

Neji se tendit. Il avait oublié qu'elle connaissait cet aspect de sa vie. Il grogna en signe de dénégation espérant qu'elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus.

-Alors qui ?

Espoir vain. Dommage.

-On n'est plus ensemble. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Le regard de Tenten se voila.

-Je vois. Tu vas voir ta petite amie ?

Neji la fixa sans comprendre.

-Ma petite amie… ? Euh, non, pas vraiment.

Tenten s'arrêta de marcher et dévisagea Neji qui eut un geste de la main comme pour signifier qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

-Mais… C'est Ino que tu vas voir à l'hôpital non ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Fous-moi la paix, Tenten ! Ma vie privée ne te concerne plus depuis que tu m'as largué ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Dis-le-moi et barre-toi.

La brune lui lança un regard blessé.

-Je voulais savoir si on dansait toujours ce soir.

-Bien sûr. Je vis pour Dirty.

-Ah.

Neji n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, il se détourna de Tenten et reprit sa route, la laissant plantée au milieu du trottoir. Il arriva devant l'hôpital et s'engouffra par l'entrée des visiteurs dans la vaste bâtisse inhospitalière pour rejoindre la chambre 113.

-Bonjour Sasuke, bonjour Ino. Toujours pas réveillée princesse ?

Ledit Sasuke ne répondit qu'un grognement insatisfait. Non seulement Ino dormait toujours mais en plus, Neji se permettait de lui donner des petits surnoms stupides. Le plus jeune des deux allait finir par croire la rumeur : Neji et Ino sont ensemble. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait rien dire, lui-même étant avec Sakura.

* * *

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était froide dans la loge du Trio au café des Arts. Neji refusait d'adresser la parole à Tenten qui lui rendait bien et Sasuke était trop préoccupé par Ino. Il regarda tout de même ses deux compagnons pour leur demander :

-Quelle formation ce soir ?

-NTS.

-Non. Moi je veux NST.

-Non. NTS. NST elle est pas terrible.

-Mais, NTS implique que tu me toucheras et je ne veux pas, Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Et il décida lui-même.

-TSN alors. Tenten avec moi. Neji, tu tentes de nous séparer. Tu n'y arrives qu'à la fin. Et pas de discussions, sinon je distribue les baffes.

Les deux autres déglutirent et acquiescèrent : quand leur ami était dans un tel état, il valait mieux lui obéir.

La musique débuta et Tenten entra en scène. Elle se déhancha tranquillement, jouant avec la barre dressée en plein milieu de la pièce et s'y frottant sans pudeur. Sasuke entra en scène à son tour pour faire danser Tenten. La danse racontait l'histoire de deux jeunes gens, promis l'un à l'autre sans tenir compte de leurs sentiments. Alors, ils s'aiment et se repoussent, tout en ne s'aimant pas, comment le montre Tenten en se cabrant pour s'écarter de son amant qui laisse ses mains se balader sur elle. Arrive alors Neji, l'officieux de la jouvencelle. Intérieurement, tout en se dandinant, Neji rageait contre Sasuke. Il essayait de remettre ses deux amis ensemble. Tenten plaqua son dos contre le torse de son ex et celui-ci tourna en rythme sa tête. Il était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et il se noyait dans ses yeux. Il agrippa la hanche de Tenten pour la guider au travers de la piste et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Dieu que ce parfum lui avait manqué ! Sa main remontait le long du dos de Tenten, insistant sur les zones érogènes, tandis qu'elle gémissait faiblement. Elle haletait, tout en regardant Neji dans les yeux et elle ne put résister : elle l'embrassa. La musique s'arrêta à cet instant, laissant les anciens amants s'embrasser comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Cela pouvait très bien leur tout dernier baiser… Comme le tout premier.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Déjà, ça, c'était fait. Maintenant fallait voir si ça tiendrait. Il revint en scène, tout en évitant les regards meurtriers de ses amis et ils saluèrent. Pendant qu'Uchiwa regardait Neji et Tenten danser, il s'était vu, embrassant Ino. Elle ferait une si jolie Dirty Danseuse… D'ailleurs, il espérait que Naruto la veillait comme il faut…

* * *

-…Oui, je sais, je parle trop, on me le dit souvent. Mais tu vois, Ino, il faut que tu saches un truc. Sasuke, il est fou de toi. Fou amoureux, trop in love. Se enamorio de ti ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là en espagnol. Bref, il t'aime. Oh mon dieu, comme ça soulage de le dire. J'en avais marre de le savoir et de me taire. Bref, m'en fous, c'est pas comme si tu m'entendais, hein, Ino ?

Elle bougea légèrement la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Eh merde…

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Vous voyez, Zorro arrive toujours à a fin ! Non, je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça ! J'en ai trop chié pour ce chapitre.

Naruto : Je suis un boulet.

Sasuke : C'est clair.

Tenten : Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Neji : C'est clair.

Sakura : Et…

Moi : Toi, t'as rien à dire.

Sakura : Mais…

Moi : Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que ce soir je vais voir une pièce de théâtre immonde, avec une classe immonde (la mienne) et que je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre avant vendredi ou samedi…


	21. 21 Chapitre 20 : Etreinte décisive

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses amis sont à Kishimoto. Dirty est aux cubains. L'hôpital, le lit et la salle d'attente sont à ma ville. Les étoiles et Yoruno Tenshi sont à moi.

**Pairing :** Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Neji/Tenten, Saku/Sasu et Sasu/Ino

**Notes :** Désolée pour le retard, en fait j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordres techniques... Bref, mon ordi a foiré et j'ai perdu mon chapitre. Découragée, j'ai renoncé à continuer la semaine dernière. Voilà mon chapitre...

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : Etreinte décisive._**

Ino se redressa et rejeta les couvertures qui l'entravaient. Elle s'étira et posa un regard interrogateur, attendant une réponse à sa question, sur Naruto qui avait blanchi. Il imaginait clairement la suite des évènements : Ino répèterait sa question. Il répondrait, elle se lèverait. Elle irait voir Sasuke. Sasuke viendrait voir Naruto. Il déglutit par avance en voyant Sasuke, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, abattre son poing sur son nez. Dans son jargon, on appelait ça un MSMA, qui n'avait rien en commun avec le cursus scolaire.

Voyant que la réponse à sa question ne venait pas, Ino regarda en tout sens et son regard ne rencontra que des murs trop blancs. Où était-elle, puisque ce n'était pas sa chambre ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle dans cet endroit dont elle ignorait tout ? Pourquoi lui semblait-il si familier ? Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et celle-ci rencontra le pansement sur son crâne. Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard d'Ino : elle était à l'hôpital. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit, manquant de s'évanouir et elle se rua dehors, pour prendre l'air. Elle ne supportait plus le blanc des hôpitaux et déjà elle avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient d'elle pour l'écraser. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et elle s'écroula à genoux tandis que Naruto la rattrapait et l'entraînait vers une chaise pour qu'elle se repose et reprenne son souffle.

-Je... Je... Suis...

-A l'hôpital, continua une voix d'homme venant du bout du couloir.

Ino releva son visage mouillé de larmes et, reconnaissant le visage de l'homme, se jeta dans ses bras qui l'étreignirent.

-Tenshi... Tenshi, c'est pas juste, pourquoi je suis là ?

-Chutttt... Du calme, Ino, du calme... Tu es ici, parce que ton père a tapé, encore une fois, répondit calmement le médecin en caressant les cheveux de la jeune adolescente qui était dans ses bras.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet homme en blouse blanche ? D'où Ino le connaissait ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son prénom ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle jetée dans ses bras ? Tout cela était louche. Kyuubi leva son regard vers le médecin et croisa son regard. Et il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui, qu'il allait s'occuper d'Ino, au moins le temps que le blond téléphone à Sasuke et Neji pour les prévenir. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et dégaina son portable. Il pianota le numéro de Sasuke en soupirant : il n'allait pas échapper au Meurtre Sur Meilleur Ami...

-Allô ? Grogna une voix ensommeillée.

-Yô ! Tu pionces déjà ? Hurla Naruto, sachant très bien que Sasuke détestait ça.

-...

-Oui, bon, je t'appelle pas pour ça. Ino s'est réveillée, rapplique illico.

Et Naruto raccrocha. Il savait que sinon, il allait devoir donner des détails et qu'il allait mourir. Autant prolonger sa vie de quelques instants. Il recommença à pianoter un numéro.

* * *

Neji et Tenten étaient restés au Café des Arts après leur baiser. Premier ou dernier... Neji n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée mais il n'avait remarqué le départ de Sasuke que longtemps après, toujours plongé dans l'éventail de sensations qu'avait provoqué en lui le goût des lèvres de Tenten. Il lui semblait que le temps des explications était venu, puisque Tenten, le dévisageant, ouvrait la bouche pour parler. 

-Dis-moi, Neji... Tu m'as embrassée... Mais pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien, oui, si tu sors avec BDC, pourquoi m'avoir embrassée ? Après tout, tu viens de la faire cocue ! Même si les principes Dirty autorisent le cocufiage pendant la danse, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais...

-Il y a une raison toute simple à ça... Je ne sors pas avec Ino, détrompa-t-il en insistant bien sur le prénom.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche et haussa un sourcil incrédule.

-Et oui... Je ne sors pas avec Ino, Tenten. Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai aimée un jour... C'est une fille capricieuse, chiante, jalouse, peste, parfois méchante sans réelle raison, mais elle est belle quand elle sourit - et pas que quand elle sourit d'ailleurs - elle est drôle, tendre, intelligente, c'est une excellente danseuse...

Le visage de Tenten, d'abord sombre au début de la tirade de Neji, devint peu à peu rouge puis complètement lumineux.

-Tu parles de moi ? Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

-Bien sûr. Ino, même si elle est idéale, ne m'attire pas. C'est juste une amie et tant mieux ! Si elle était autre chose, j'aurais le cœur brisé... Je ne suis pas son Eris...

Tenten sourit à la référence. Lui aussi connaissait les deux livres de cet auteur ? Il faut dire que ce n'était pas étonnant, ils étaient deux grands classiques pour n'importe quel danseur.

-Comment tu en es venu à être amie avec elle ?

-Quand tu lui as lancé ce stupide défi... Je lui ai proposé mon aide.

-QUOI ? Hurla Tenten, le visage défiguré par la colère.

-Oui. Et alors ?

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, la jeune fille préféra continuer à discuter.

-Mais... Enfin... Pourquoi est-elle à l'hôpital ? Je veux dire... Je suis malgré moi, inquiète pour elle... Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je sais que c'est incroyable, même moi j'ai du mal à réaliser. Mais je suis inquiète pour B... Ino. En fait, avec Sakura, on a lu son journal intime et j'y ai lu des choses... Immondes... C'est vrai ?

Neji soupira. Décidément, il n'aimait pas Sakura qui entraînait tout le monde avec elle dans sa connerie. Il posa un regard neutre sur son ex-peut-être-de-nouveau petite amie.

-Ca dépend. Tu as lu quoi ?

-Elle est... élève de Tsunade-hime et de maître Hatake. Puis, j'ai lu que Tsunade lui avait proposé de vivre en Chine. Et aussi que son père la battait.

-Tout est vrai.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est à l'hôpital ? Murmura, horrifiée, la brune. C'est... Intolérable !

-Tu sais, Tenten, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer dans le passé des autres... Mais puisque tu sembles avoir mûri, je consens à te parler quelque peu de celle que tu appelles BDC.

Il fit une pause, attendant le hochement de tête de Tenten qui l'inciterait à continuer son récit. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Ino... Je lui ai proposé mon aide, qu'elle a accepté, ce qui m'a surpris. Après tout, à l'époque pas si lointaine, je sortais avec toi. Mais, elle a su mettre de côté ses préjugés. Ca m'a plu. Quelques jours après, tu te souviens peut-être, mais elle avait du mal à bouger. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait. C'est alors qu'elle m'a raconté... Son père, Inoichi, était -est- un homme violent. Il... A assassiné son épouse... Enfin, il a tué la mère d'Ino sous les coups... Ils ont prétendu une chute dans un escalier. Et puis, ce fut le tour d'Ino... Et lundi, son père a frappé trop fort. Elle est tombée inconsciente.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu en cours...

-Ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur, mon élève, ma confidente, venait d'être envoyée à l'hôpital ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Franchement ! Imagine que Temari soit envoyée à l'hôpital, tu ferais la même chose, il me semble.

-C'est vrai. Mais, pourquoi... Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle faire ?

Neji soupira et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. C'était assez pénible de parler de ça alors que sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort, mais en plus, si Tenten posait des questions à la limite de la stupidité...

-Enfin qu'importe, continua-t-elle, voyant que sa question dérangeait son ex-peut-être-actuel-elle-n'en-savait-rien. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est inconsciente... Elle ne reprend pas connaissance... Le docteur Yoruno, qui s'occupe d'elle, affirme que ce n'est pas dramatique et qu'elle reviendra parmi nous si quelque chose la pousse à le faire... Mais quoi ? Je désespère, la seule chose qui pourrait la faire reprendre connaissance serait la réciprocité de ses sentiments, mais c'est impossible, puisque Sasuke est accro à Sakura...

-J'ai bien l'impression que... Enfin d'après... Enfin, ce ne sont peut-être que des affabulations d'auteur, mais elle pense que Sasuke hésite entre Sakura et Ino depuis longtemps... Et qu'une seule chose pourrait faire pencher la balance du côté de la blonde...

Les deux gardèrent le silence, leurs mains s'attrapant naturellement et ils réfléchirent. Le portable de Neji sonna, c'était Naruto.

* * *

Mais pourquoi courait-il ? Il aurait suffi de réveiller son père qui était disposé à l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Parfois, il était vraiment stupide, alors il courait à travers la ville pour pouvoir rejoindre Ino et Naruto. Il aperçut les lueurs de l'hôpital et ralentit sa course pour laisser les portes automatiques s'ouvrir et éviter de les manger en pleine poire. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la chaleur froide de l'enceinte de l'hôpital, Sasuke s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il leva la tête et vit Ino, assise dans la salle d'attente, sourire tristement à un Naruto qui enchaînait les plaisanteries. Une vague de joie l'envahit et sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers Ino qui leva la tête, surprise. Elle se leva en même temps que Naruto et reçut un poids dans ses bras. Ino ouvrit de gros yeux ronds : Sasuke venait vraiment de se jeter dans ses bras ? Elle sentit un vague truc mouillé lui dégouliner dans le cou et elle comprit qu'il pleurait. Alors, tentant de contrôler les battements irréguliers de son cœur, elle passa une main derrière le crâne de celui qu'elle aimait pour tenter de le rassurer. 

-J'ai eu si peur, Ino, si peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, chuchota-t-il doucement en resserrant son étreinte.

Ino ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de rougir, puisqu'elle était à l'abri du regard de Sasuke. Il était inquiet pour elle... Pour un peu, si elle en avait la force, elle aurait frétillé de joie. Elle se contenta de rougir et de sourire tristement. Sakura et lui étaient toujours ensemble et même si tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal, parfois. Comme maintenant : il était là, dans ses bras, elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était frustrant, mais la vie était faite ainsi. Tout n'était pas forcément réciproque.

La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit de nouveau mais ni le brun ni la blonde ni prêtèrent attention.

Sasuke se décolla de son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux, son regard brun toujours brouillé des quelques larmes.

-Promets-moi que jamais tu ne partiras.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrachant à une étreinte qui lui avait parue si douce.

Ino sentit son visage se décomposer.

-Je m'en vais. Je... Enfin... Cela fait un moment que c'est prévu, mais je vais partir. Je quitte le lycée, Konoha, le pays... Je vais sûrement aller en Chine. Je comptais partir à la fin de l'année, mais vu que ma situation se dégrade, je suppose que Tsunade-hime a pris ses dispositions...

Ino tourna le dos à Sasuke et commença à pleurer doucement. Le brun en sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer et ses paroles insensées étaient sorties toutes seules, comme un cri du cœur.

-Et je n'aurais même pas accompli tout ce que je voulais faire... Se lamenta Ino.

-Tu voulais faire quoi ? Questionna Sasuke d'une voix étouffée.

-Je voulais... Avoir mon diplôme... Je voulais... Rester près de mes amis... Je voulais... regarder celui que j'aime vivre... Je voulais... Peut-être même me déclarer... Mais je ne peux pas...

Un toussotement attira l'attention des deux danseurs. Neji et Tenten, alertés par Naruto, venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital, assistant à l'étreinte de Sasuke et Ino. Cette dernière se racla la gorge et posa un regard dur sur Tenten qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Coupant court à cet échange qu'il jugeait gênant, Neji se jeta dans les bras d'Ino.

-Tu es stupide ! Tu es une idiote ! Une crétine !

-Oui, merci, Neji, moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua Ino d'un ton moqueur.

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. Je t'assure que si Naruto, Temari et Sasuke ne m'avaient pas retenu, je l'aurais tué, ton connard de père.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tout aussi méchant soit-il, il reste mon père... Et puis, après tout, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, on a tous des péchés... Regarde, Naruto, son péché, c'est la clope. Mon père, c'est la violence. Toi, c'est Tenten. Moi, c'est... Eris...

-Mais bien sûr, Madison... Chuchota Tenten, espère, espère...

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé par une foule acclamant l'arrivée d'un bébé au sein d'une famille. Ainsi, Ino ne put que froncer les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé que le ton de Tenten était moins dur qu'auparavant. Ne voulant pas se poser trop de questions inutiles, elle demanda à Neji de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il accepta avec plaisir et demanda aux autres de l'attendre parce qu'il avait à discuter avec sa protégée. Arrivés dans la chambre, Ino s'écroula sur le lit tandis que Neji prenait une chaise. Il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés dans l'inconscience tout en réfléchissant sur les paroles de Tenten. Elle avait raison : Sasuke hésitait entre Sakura et Ino. Cela s'était vu dans leur étreinte, elle respirait l'amour.

-Apparemment, dit Ino après que Neji ait fini de lui raconter les quelques jours, tu t'es remis avec Tenten…

-Oui, enfin, ça s'est fait pendant notre représentation de ce soir. Apparemment, elle a mûri et a grandi. Je pense que vous pourriez bien vous entendre toutes les deux...

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec elle.

-Ino...

-Il n'y a pas de "Ino..." qui tienne ! Elle m'a pourri la vie pendant un an et demi, ainsi, il est parfaitement hors de question que je lui pardonne !

-Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner... Je sais très bien que tu ne le pourras pas. Mais... Fais au moins semblant de bien t'entendre avec elle quand vous êtes avec moi... Je crois que je ne supporterais pas que vous vous disputiez sans cesse.

-D'accord. Je le ferai pour toi, Neji.

Quelqu'un marcha dans le couloir et le Dr Yoruno apparut, avec un Sasuke visiblement contrarié sur les talons. Le médecin chantonnait une chanson sur le pardon. Ino lui lança un regard noir que Tenshi ignora.

-Pardonner ce que l'on ne peut oublier, oublier ce que l'on ne peut pardonner... Chanta-t-il un peu plus fort. Même si c'est pas gagné, on peut avoir de nouveaux alliés, il faut pardonner, pardonner. Même si c'est douloureux, même si c'est juste un peu, pardonne, tu te sentiras mieux.

Décidant de feindre l'indifférence par rapport à cette chanson, Ino se tourna vers les deux garçons et demanda :

-Pour le défi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien, répondit Sasuke, on a réussi à persuader le Trio de le reculer à lundi prochain...

-Malheureusement, lundi prochain, Ino sera en Chine, lança une voix claire venant de derrière eux.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent pour apercevoir un grand homme, svelte, avec des cheveux gris. Un masque cachait la partie inférieure de son visage. Sasuke en resta complètement halluciné : il s'agissait du génie Kakashi Hatake. Ino soupira.

-Maître Hatake... Nous ne pouvons pas repousser le départ en tournée de quelques semaines ? Surtout que les spectacles commencent en février. Nous sommes à peine à la fin d'octobre ! Je voudrais juste rester un peu plus... Nous ne devions partir que fin janvier normalement !

Kakashi dévisagea son élève de son regard "caillou" comme l'appelait Ino. C'était un regard neutre qui pourrait faire passer ses yeux noirs pour deux morceaux d'onyx.

-Eh bien, avec ta situation, nous avons décidé d'avancer la date du départ. Et elle n'est pas négociable, à moins que tu n'aies une bonne raison de le faire. Et tu sais quelles sont les raisons qui paraissent bonnes pour Tsunade.

Ino resta silencieuse. Bien sûr qu'elle les connaissait, ces foutues bonnes raisons ! Tsunade-hime ne jurait que par ça, alors on commençait à le savoir dans la troupe.

-Quelles sont ces raisons ? Intervint Sasuke, complètement perdu.

Déjà, il venait d'apprendre que Kakashi Hatake, le génie de la Danse quelle qu'elle soit, était le maître de sa fée blonde. Ensuite, qu'elle était contrainte de partir. Puis qu'elle pourrait rester à condition d'avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire. Le génie se tourna vers le brun et lui sourit.

-Tiens ! Sasuke Uchiwa, qui a créé...

-Répondez à ma question, s'il vous plaît ! Coupa Sasuke, conscient que le génie voulait révéler qu'il était l'un des créateurs de Dirty.

-Je vois...

Le regard de Kakashi se perdit dans le vague quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance pour répondre à Sasuke.

-En fait, "les raisons" ne signifient qu'une seule et unique chose : un amour partagé. Tsunade, ma collègue, ne jure que par la réciprocité de l'amour. Pour elle, l'amour sublime est la Danse et ce n'est que près de son amour qu'on peut danser. Et je ne pense pas qu'Ino soit en mesure de t... D'avouer son amour... Et qu'il soit... Non, ça encore... Qui n'aimerait pas Ino, avec sa grâce, sa timidité, son ardeur à la danse, son intelligence, sa sensibilité ?

Sasuke hocha la tête pour confirmer. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Puis il réalisa qu'il s'était en quelque sorte trahi et, considérant le regard que lui portait le maître d'Ino, il s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il n'était plus grillé, mais carbonisé. Sasuke supplia son aîné du regard : ne lui dites rien.

Ino, gênée des compliments de son maître, avait détourné le regard, le posant sur la fenêtre et observant les étoiles qui brillaient. Il était une heure du matin et elles brillaient de toute leur force. Le docteur s'avança vers le maître de danse d'Ino et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour Monsieur Hatake, je suis le docteur Yoruno Tenshi et c'est moi qui m'occupe d'Ino.

-Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?

-Dès maintenant, à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'elle ne retourne pas au domicile familial.

-Bien. Et peut-elle danser ?

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Enfin, je pense, du moment qu'elle ne force pas. Et surtout, il faut qu'elle évite de danser un certain type de danse...

-Je vois... Messieurs Uchiwa et Hyuuga, je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux danseurs acquiescèrent et suivirent Kakashi à l'extérieur de la pièce tandis que Naruto et Tenten arrivaient en se disputant.

-Naruto, je t'ai dit non.

-Mais Tenten...

-Kyuubi, je te le dis, je ne suis pas prête pour ça !

-Attends, tu le dois, pourtant ! C'est la moindre des choses !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec elle que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil !

-Tenten, s'il te plaît. Ne le fais pas pour moi, ni pour toi, fais-le pour Neji.

Tenten ne répondit pas et posa son regard sur Ino qui le soutint. Une joute non-verbale commença dès lors et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient l'intention de céder. Tenten pensait que même si BDC était une amie de son copain, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait lâcher le morceau. Ino de son côté, se répétait mentalement que jamais elle ne pardonnerait à la garce toutes ses crasses même si elle était la petite amie de son meilleur pote. Et en choeur, elles dirent :

-Plutôt crever.

Naruto soupira.

-Vous vous ressemblez, je trouve... Vous avez un caractère similaire, ajouta-t-il en sentant deux ondes meurtrières s'abattre sur lui.

Puis, constatant que ça n'arrangerait pas la situation, il décida de s'en aller. Arrivé dans le couloir, il capta un début de conversation.

-...Sais, Uchiwa, je ne suis pas naïf. Et je suis le maître d'Ino depuis bien longtemps. J'ai connu sa mère avant que celle-ci ne décède. Et je peux t'affirmer que c'était une femme des plus charmantes... Enfin, je m'égare... Je considère Ino comme ma propre fille et si je le pouvais, je la laisserais ici. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis sous les ordres de Tsunade, elle est terrifiante parfois. Mais si tu lui avoues tes sentiments peut-être que...

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle.

-Oui, c'est ça, intervint la voix de Neji. Et moi, je suis un moine. Aussi chaste.

Naruto retint un éclat de rire qui se transforma en grimace. Il avait oublié de dire à Sasuke pourquoi Ino s'était réveillée... La voix de son ami s'éleva de nouveau.

-Et puis, même si j'avais des sentiments pour elle, une quelconque attirance, vous croyez que je vais foutre en l'air deux ans d'amour avec Sakura pour elle ?

-Soit. Dans ce cas, rétorqua Hatake, reste avec ta Sakura.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Naruto fit un sourire douloureux à Kakashi qui rétorqua par un soupir.

-Ton ami est parfois stupide, Kyuubi.

Puis le maître danseur tourna les talons pour rejoindre la chambre de la jeune étoile montante du monde Classique. Neji et Sasuke dévisagèrent Naruto.

-Bah quoi ? Réagit celui-ci.

-TU connais maître Hatake ?

-C'est un ami de mon ex... Bref, moi, je me casse, ma chérie m'attend.

Naruto tourna les talons, laissant ses deux amis là où ils étaient.

* * *

Un sursaut brusque secoua son corps et elle se réveilla, trempée de sueur au milieu de son lit, dans sa chambre trop rose pour une adolescente de 17 ans. Elle venait de rêver que Sasuke la quittait pour une autre dont elle n'avait pu voir le visage et ce rêve lui laissait un goût un peu trop amer. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir avant un long moment, Sakura alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait. L'auteur, Maéda, venait de sortir un nouvel ouvrage nommé "Trop facile". Il racontait l'histoire de deux amants qui s'étaient connus et avaient eu le coup de foudre. Ils vivaient sans orage, sans difficulté. Jusqu'au jour où une fille vint mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire qui lui semblait trop belle pour l'être vraiment. Sakura lut le dernier chapitre avant de lire et lire encore l'ultime phrase : 

-"Cette histoire, bien trop belle et trop facile, ne cachait que des secrets. A bon entendeur..." Pauvre Mia... Alban ne l'aimait pas vraiment, puisqu'il était captivé par cette autre fille dont il prenait implicitement sans cesse la défense... Dieu merci, cela n'arrive qu'aux autres !

Sakura, la bienheureuse, s'endormit sur ces douces paroles, empreintes de naïveté. Elle ne se douta pas un seul instant qu'à l'heure même, Sasuke doutait de ses sentiments pour elle et affirmait en lui-même son amour pour Ino. Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle l'avait su ?

* * *

Sakura : A la fin, quand tu me plains, j'ai l'impression que tu fais du foutage de gueule. 

Moi : Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Sakura : ...

Sasuke : J'ai l'air con, je trouve.

Moi : Moi aussi, je te rassure.

Naruto : Euuuh... Non, rien.

Ino : Il était temps qu'il avance le Sasu/Ino.

Neji : Ouais ! Tenten et moi on s'est remis ensemble !

Tous et moi : ... --'

Moi : Il est à fond, lui... Reviews ?


	22. 22 Chapitre 21 : Sorry

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Dirty

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et les autres sont à Kishimoto. Le lycée est à ma ville. Par contre, les bonbons, le docteur Yoruno et les cartons des déménagements sont à moi ! (toute contente)

**Résumé du chapitre :** Pourrissage de Sakura, éloge d'Ino, pourrissage de Sakura… Oh ! Mon ordinateur connaît Ino mais pas Sakura… Comme quoi, même l'ordi sait ce qui est bon ! (je précise, le dico perso est saturé)

**Notes :** Bah, ça sent un peu trop la fin… Je veux pas ! C'est ma meilleure fiction ! (se la pète puis réalise alors le niveau de nullité des autres)

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Sorry.**_

-Tu sais Naruto, plus le temps passe, plus je pense que tu avais raison, lança Temari.

Naruto reposa le carton qu'il était en train de déplacer et se tourna vers sa petite-amie. Il la dévisagea quelques instants et remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté d'écrire. Elle se tenait juste sur le lit, son bloc-note sur les genoux et le stylo dans la bouche. Il remarqua également qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur le morceau de papier.

-A quel propos ?

-Sakura. Elle était l'une de mes meilleures amies mais c'est une immature. Elle est stupide, étroite d'esprit, égoïste, prétentieuse, jalouse.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la pointe du stylo de Temari se remit à écrire, comme emporté d'une frénésie irrationnelle, une envie de tout dire sans rien dévoiler et Naruto comprit que le stylo n'était qu'une allégorie – il n'était pas sûr du terme – de celle qu'il aimait.

-Et je suis comme elle, acheva-t-elle.

-Mais non ! S'insurgea Kyuubi.

-Si, énonça-t-elle d'un ton calme qui n'appelait pas à la réplique. J'ai tout fait pour enfoncer Ino, faisant fi de ses problèmes personnels. J'ai lâchement suivi Sakura, même lorsque je n'étais pas en accord avec elle. Je n'ai pas voulu te comprendre, parce que pour moi tous les hommes étaient les mêmes, je me suis voulu meilleure que mes frères, les commandant sans cesse. Je me suis lamentablement fourvoyée sur moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto soupira et s'installa sur le lit, près de Temari, pour la serrer contre lui. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact si doux et répondit :

-Tu as raison. C'est ainsi que tu te vois. Moi, je te vois comme… Une fille forte, très forte, qui ne voulait que tester Ino, la pousser à être elle-même. Une amie fidèle en amitié, sachant s'adapter. Une fille fragile, blessée par la vie et un ou deux cons… Une aînée de fratrie responsable, qui prenait à cœur la santé de ses frères. Alors, oui, tu t'es fourvoyée sur toi-même si tu penses que tu es cette horreur que tu as décrite…

Temari regarda Naruto et le tapa sur le haut du crâne.

-je ne suis pas une femme fragile !

-Au lieu de me taper, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire à propos de Sakura que je finisse d'installer mes affaires !

L'air de la blonde se fit machiavélique, presque effrayant.

-Je veux ruiner sa vie. Et pour elle, sa vie, c'est Sasuke et sa côte de popularité. Ainsi, je propose une humiliation publique… Dont Sasuke serait l'auteur.

Kyuubi éclata de rire et couvrit de baisers voraces le cou de sa copine.

-Oh oui, j'aime ce genre de plan… Je suis pour, je n'aime pas Sakura et je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui faire savoir !

-Mais comment exécuter ce plan ? Je n'ai même pas la moindre idée de qui pourrait m'aider pour ça.

-Déjà, Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Bon, pas de son plein gré… Le défi tient toujours ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto sourit sadiquement et à cet instant précis, la blonde comprit pourquoi on le surnommait le Démon Renard.

-J'ai un plan.

* * *

Les livres étaient dans un carton. Ses vêtements, sauf ceux pour les trois prochains jours, dans une valise. Ses affaires scolaires étaient posées sur le bureau. Ses posters, roulés soigneusement dans des tubes prévus à cet effet. Elle n'était pas encore partie que déjà la chambre où elle avait vécu tant de temps lui paraissait être celle d'une autre. Ino soupira et s'affaissa sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. C'était fini, mais quand est-ce que sa vie s'était-elle à ce point dégradée ? Le défi, il était le facteur déclencheur de tout ça. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes, ramenées contre sa poitrine. Elle avait tout perdu. Sa mère, son père, son lycée, ses amis, tout. Le lendemain, le défi aurait lieu. Et vraiment, cette fois, ce n'était pas un faux départ. Mais au final, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir son journal intime ? Que Sasuke soit au courant de ses sentiments lui importait guère à présent. De toute façon, elle s'en irait, il resterait avec Sakura. Neji l'oublierait, tout continuerait comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Alors, à quoi bon lutter ? La semaine prochaine, elle serait en Chine, à se produire sur les planches, en compagnie de Tsunade-hime et ses partenaires. Elle attrapa « Héroïne » son deuxième livre fétiche, d'un auteur cynique mais doué. Une feuille glissa au bas de cet ouvrage. Ino se pencha pour l'attraper et y reconnut son écriture.

-« Si tu ne crois plus en rien, même plus en toi, si tu erres sans but, alors cesse de marcher et lève les yeux au ciel. Un ange viendra pour t'aider ». Tiens, je l'avais oublié, ce papier. Mais à quoi ça sert ? Un miracle ne se produit pas deux fois, Neji m'a déjà aidée, je ne peux en espérer plus de la vie.

Puis elle rangea le livre avec le papier dans un carton et Tenten apparut sur le pas de la porte.

-Je… Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y.

-Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolée, ajouta la brune après un temps.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, elles ne me rendront pas les larmes que j'ai pleuré à cause du Trio. Elles ne me rendront pas mon journal intime et ma vie privée. Elles n'effaceront pas les souvenirs que j'ai. Elles ne changeront rien aux sales coups que vous m'avez faits. Et pire encore, elles ne me retiendront pas ici.

-Je comprends ta réaction. Je ne te demande d'ailleurs pas de me pardonner, parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. A cause de moi, tu as dû vivre des choses… Que je n'ose imaginer. Mais je voulais juste te dire que pour Neji, je mettrais de côté mes sentiments haineux envers toi.

-J'en ferais de même. Mais sache que tu n'as aucune raison de me haïr. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse attiser ton aversion.

-Si, rit Tenten, bien sûr que si…

Ino se tourna vivement vers elle et remarqua les yeux embués de larmes de son ennemie.

-Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de qui tu es.

-Explique-toi.

-Le spectacle, l'année dernière. Tout le lycée est allé y assister et Neji a passé officiellement sa soirée à me parler de toi. En vérité, il a passé plus d'une semaine à t'envoyer des fleurs diverses et variées. Nezumi par ci, Nezumi par là. Je savais que c'était toi. Et pour moi, tu étais en train de prendre ma place dans son cœur. Bien sûr, c'était totalement faux. Il n'aime et n'a aimé d'amour que moi. Mais voilà, la jalousie fait parfois perdre le contrôle.

Un silence pesant, pendant lequel Ino regarda Tenten d'un air incrédule, s'installa. Tenten se mit à faire les cents pas et continua sa tirade :

-Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. J'avoue que j'aimais te voir rester impassible sous les insultes, j'aimais voir cette lueur dans tes yeux qui disaient « un jour, vous me le paierez toutes ». Ça me changeait tellement de ces mollassons que j'avais déjà désignés comme victimes et qui fondaient en sanglots dès la première salve de venin. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qui a réagi comme tu l'as fait. J'en suis tombée folle amoureuse.

Ino éclata de rire. Ainsi donc, Neji avait été une victime de Tenten ? Une victime forte et vaillante qui ne cédait pas sous la pression ? Une version re-masterisée et édulcorée d'Andromaque de Racine, en somme.

-Ne prends pas ça comme une espèce de message subliminal pour te faire dire quelque chose du genre « je suis lesbienne, accepte de sortir avec moi » non, non, non. Mais honnêtement, je pense que j'ai échangé plus de choses avec toi en t'insultant qu'avec Sakura et ses soirées devant un pot de glace, un verre de coca et des confidences. Je tenais à ce que tu saches que si d'autres t'oublient après ton départ, ce ne sera pas mon cas. Ni celui de Neji.

Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard, Ino étant toujours sous le choc de cette déclaration qui sonnait comme un serment d'amitié. Puis Tenten tourna les talons, emportant avec elle les tubes contenant les posters et ce murmure qui promettait d'être obsédant :

-Merci.

Visiblement, elle avait déjà commencé à payer, promesse des regards d'une victime effacée et résistante. Tenten s'effondra un peu plus loin, contre un mur du couloir, cédant sous la pression du moment. Elle avait pensé chacun de ses mots et n'en regrettait aucun. Peut-être en avait-elle trop dit, mais qu'importe, rien ne pouvait être changé de toute façon.

-ça va ? Lui demanda Neji en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Oui, Neji, tout va bien… Je n'aurais rien à regretter. Les paroles s'envolent, mais celle-là restera gravée dans mon esprit.

Elle se releva, laissant Neji dans le couloir, sans lui expliquer cette dernière phrase. Il comprendrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

Les tables et les chaises étaient toutes repoussées au fond d'une salle. Une bannière « Bonne chance pour la suite » était accrochée sur le tableau. Kiba boudait sur une chaise et les autres riaient de tout leur souffle. Sur le bureau du professeur, une feuille de papier avec des petits mots de chaque élève de la classe.

_« Tu nous manqueras Ino »_ Une rature au niveau de son nom, Alexia ne savait même pas qui elle était.

_« Passe un bon séjour »_ Armand n'était pas mieux. Il n'avait même pas compris qu'elle ne partait pas en vacances.

_« La plume de ta voix a gravé sur mon cœur ces quelques lettres M.E.R.C.I. Deviens célèbre et tiens ta promesse »_ Pas signé. Tenten, qui d'autre ?

_« Trop galère les adieux. Je préfère dire au revoir » _Shikamaru. Ino lui aurait bien sauté au cou, mais il dormait sur la table près de la fenêtre.

_« De toutes les plumes ayant volé lors de cette soirée, n'était-ce pas notre victoire la plus légère ? _» Tiens, Hinata faisait dans les énigmes maintenant ? La blonde lui adressa un petit signe de main, auquel la jeune Hyuuga répondit d'un sourire.

_« Franchement, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je signe cette carte. Je serais bien contente quand tu ne seras plus là, tu ne servais à rien. » _Même Sakura avait laissé sa trace ? Ino n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle savait écrire.

_« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » _Deux signatures pour cette dédicace. Temari et Naruto. Temari ? Etrange. De plus, elle avait rajouté une phrase un peu plus bas.

_« Lis 'Trop facile' de Maéda, tu comprendras »._

La dernière dédicace était de loin la plus étrange. Elle n'était pas signée et représentait Aya, la femme qu'Ino incarnait dans Konoha Gaiden. En dessous, juste quelques mots, d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_« C'est cette danseuse qui en un soir a su capturer mes sens, sais-tu qui elle est ? Moi, oui. Et je l'admire plus que toute chose. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Ino. »_

Rougissant sous ce compliment, Ino balaya la salle du regard. Sakura roucoulait près d'un Sasuke indifférent et lui lançait parfois des regards en biais et triomphant. Hinata servait un verre de jus d'orange à Kiba qui semblait refuser quelque liquide que ce soit, du moment qu'il n'était pas rehaussé d'une goutte d'alcool. Temari et Naruto semblaient s'être envolés dans la nature. Ino s'approcha de leur professeur, Kurenai et demanda :

-Vous n'auriez pas « Trop facile » de Maéda sous la main ? Je voudrais le lire avant… Ce midi !

-Mais… C'est une fête en ton honneur ! S'étonna le professeur.

-Arrêtez de vous leurrer madame. La moitié de cette classe est contente parce que pour l'occasion la matinée est banalisée. Le reste s'en fiche éperdument. Je ne manquerais qu'à de rares exceptions et depuis le début de la fête, personne ne m'a adressé un seul mot. Que je sois là, ou pas, ne change rien.

Kurenai soupira et tendit un livre à Ino.

-Merci.

-Bonjour Lee… Soupira d'une manière de fauve ayant repéré sa proie Temari.

-Oh, bonjour Temari, que veux-tu ?

-Oh eh bien, un petit, ridicule, que dis-je microscopique ! Service.

Lee soupira et détourna les yeux de sa photocopieuse. Il s'était fait avoir par cette fille une fois. Pas deux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant que ses yeux ne tombe sur les jambes de la demoiselle et sur son teint tout rouge. Le pire fut sans doute ses yeux embués d'un désir animal.

-Lequel ? Déglutit le jeune homme.

-Eh bien, dit Temari en faisant tourner sa sucette d'une façon aguicheuse, je voudrais obtenir des estrades pour le gymnase…

Lee secoua vivement la tête. Ce genre de demande devait être effectué par un professeur ou un membre du corps administratif de l'établissement et il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il risque son emploi en aidant un membre du très célèbre trio. D'ailleurs, il était en train d'envisager de lui expliquer sa façon de penser, ce qu'il fit.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Temari, mais après que tu m'aies lâchement abandonné la dernière fois, j'ai fait des recherches et je sais qui tu es. Tu fais partie du Trio, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi appelée le Tigre Rouge, pour ta façon de te battre et de mener à bien toutes les missions que tu te donnes, c'est bien toi la prédatrice la plus dangereuse du Trio.

Lee arbora un air plus que triomphant et Temari secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré puis elle se tourna vers la porte.

-Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne marcherait pas. Il n'est pas crétin au point de se faire avoir deux fois par la même technique débile, quand même.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir régler ça moi-même.

Il y eut un bruit de phalanges qui craquent. Pour le jeune photocopieur en chef, ce fut le signe d'une mort lente et très douloureuse. C'est alors qu'il regarda qui était là. Il frissonna d'horreur : Kyuubi, le Démon du Désert et Kankurô, le marionnettiste, nommé ainsi pour sa capacité à manipuler beaucoup de gens sans faire vraiment d'efforts apparents.

Lee adorait assister à des combats de rue. Il connaissait donc ces trois stars de ce type de représentations totalement illégales et les trois combattants étaient effrayants.

Kyuubi portait un pantacourt large et kaki, avec un tee-shirt noir en résille malgré la température proche de zéro. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses yeux rouges, ses mains étaient recouvertes de solides mitaines et elles enserraient son sabre, un superbe sabre japonais, que Lee avait vu plusieurs fois à l'intérieur de gens.

Shukaku, lui, était vêtu de noir, comme toujours. Ses cheveux feux étaient en bataille comme toujours. Le kanji du mot amour de son front semblait plus brillant que jamais et le problème selon le jeune employé, c'est que les chaînes que Shukaku tenait semblaient, elles aussi, briller comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Et Kankurô, fidèle à l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même, s'était caché le visage sous un maquillage de guerre et un costume de chat. Il semblait calme, les bras le long du corps.

Temari passa entre les garçons et s'approcha de Lee.

-Dans un sens, tu as raison. Je suis la pire des trois. Tu sais qui ils sont bien sûr… Tu m'as dit être un fervent admirateur des combats de rue.

-Oui… Bien sûr que je sais qui ils sont ! Qui ignore qui sont Kyuubi, Shukaku et le Marionnettiste ! Mais, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils font ici…

-Eh bien, triompha Temari, Kyuubi est mon… amant, Shukaku et Kankurô sont mes frères. Je leur ai demandé un coup de main… je ne pouvais pas lutter toute seule contre toi, Lee, en cas de problème…

Lee trembla et voulut reculer mais il se heurta à son bureau.

-Je…Je… Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me faites pas de mal !

Naruto s'approcha de Lee, qui était au bord de la syncope.

-Des estrades, dans le gymnase, avant treize heures.

Il souffla un peu d'air sur le visage de Lee qui dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'évanouir de terreur. Kyuubi, et surtout ses yeux rouges, était plus qu'impressionnant, il était flippant. Dès lors qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Lee se précipita sur le téléphone et demanda à faire installer les estrades dans le gymnase. A l'horloge, il était 8 : 00.

* * *

Ino s'était installée sous un arbre dans la cours du lycée : c'était le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle attaquait le deuxième chapitre de « Trop facile » et déjà, elle avait l'impression que l'auteur s'était inspiré de sa vie à elle pour écrire cet ouvrage. Tout collait. La jalousie de la petite amie du protagoniste, les coups bas, le couple parfait et sans soucis… Ino éclata de rire en voyant comment la pouffe du livre se tournait en ridicule. On suivait la chronologie de ses pensées et elle était persuadée que son homme l'aimait à la folie…

…

…

Attendez une minute…

…

…

Et si, ce roman décrivait une vérité ? Non, non, non, là, c'était Ino qui partait seule dans des délires sans noms et sans intérêt. Elle leva la tête quand un flocon de neige vint lui atterrir sur le bout du nez. Il avait neigé la nuit précédente et la cours du lycée était toute blanche. Elle sourit tristement en voyant Sakura rire et jouer avec la neige puis embrasser Sasuke sous la neige. Il leva la tête, se sentant probablement observé et son regard tomba sur Ino. C'est alors qu'il se passa cet étrange événement : il repoussa Sakura et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de se diriger vers la salle de cours, passant devant Ino et l'ignorant, la tête baissée.

-Espèce de garce, pleura Sakura, ça y est, tu crois que c'est la fête ? Tu veux encore tenter de me le voler c'est ça ? Garce !

-Sakura, appela Sasuke, laisse-la tranquille, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Oh oui, mon Sasu, j'arrive, répondit Sakura en lançant à Ino un regard rayonnant.

Puis elle partit, laissant Ino sous son arbre, des flocons de neige tombant et une unique larme roulant sur sa joue.

Elle aurait pu se contenter d'un simple regard. Non, il l'avait ignoré, comme si elle n'était qu'une pestiférée. Et il n'avait même pas daigné signer la feuille de dédicaces spéciales. Ino haussa les épaules et vu de derrière ce geste qui se voulait indifférent ressemblait plutôt à un sanglot mal étouffé. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il valait mieux l'indifférence de Sasuke à l'hypocrisie des autres. Elle soupira et se replongea dans le livre mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'imprégner de l'univers magique mis en scène par Maéda, une main se posa sur son épaule. Ino tourna vivement la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de déception en découvrant le docteur Yoruno.

-Bonjour, Tenshi…

-Bonjour ma belle. Que fais-tu ici, toute seule ?

-Je lis. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

-Je peux… ?

Ino désigna la place à côté d'elle et Tenshi s'installa. Il la regarda trembler quelques secondes avant de la serrer dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, fermant doucement les yeux. Le docteur qu'elle considérait comme un deuxième père passa sa main dans les cheveux de la gosse. Puis il leva ses yeux gris-bleu vers la porte qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres et croisa le regard meurtrier de Sasuke qui écrasa le verre en plastique qu'il avait dans la main, mais il resta planté sur le seuil de la porte. Yoruno retint un petit fou rire. S'il fallait ça pour aider sa nièce, alors, soit ! Il fit semblant de chuchoter des mots d'amour à Ino alors qu'il se contentait de lui demander si elle avait assez chaud. Elle sourit tendrement se laissant aller et Tenshi lança un sourire vainqueur à Sasuke qui le fusilla une fois de plus du regard.

Le docteur se pencha vers Ino.

-Qui est ce garçon ? Je l'ai déjà vu te veiller à l'hôpital mais…

-Uchiwa Sasuke. Fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et frère d'Itachi Uchiwa. C'est lui qui… pourrait me permettre de rester à Konoha. Mais comme il n'a pas l'air très enclin à répondre à mes sentiments, je vais devoir partir… Ce qui me permettra de l'oublier. Tiens, il vient par ici. Ne dis rien.

Une fois que le brun se fut planté devant ceux qu'il pensait en couple, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air menaçant.

-A quoi jouez-vous ?

-Et toi ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça, Yoruno.

-Moi oui. Tu sais quelles conséquences cela peut avoir.

-Je sais tout ça. Et franchement, je crois bien que j'ai bien fait.

-C'est faux. Ino, si tu nous présentais ?

-Visiblement, vous vous connaissez déjà, bougonna Ino. Sasuke Uchiwa, je te présente Tenshi Yoruno, mon oncle.

Et Tenshi compta. Combien de temps avant que Sasuke ne lance un « Ah. » gêné et dépité avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était tout simplement ridiculisé avec sa scène de jalousie à deux yens. Et un, deux, trois, quatre…

Un silence pesant s'installa et Ino regarda Sasuke qui avait l'air gêné.

-Ca va, Sasuke ?

-Oui, bien sûr Ino. Tout va bien, je suis désolé, en fait, je pensais que cet homme te voulait du mal.

Ino éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de s'appuyer au mur, à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke devait bien avouer qu'elle était belle comme ça, elle était même magnifique et il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

-Sa.Su.Ke !

-Quoi, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'étais pas avec ta petite amie en train de mourir d'amour, ou je ne sais quelle connerie ?

Kyuubi esquiva la question et posa sur son meilleur ami un regard sévère.

-Il faut que je te parle, Uchiwa. Et en privé, ajouta-t-il en jetant des regards à Ino et le docteur Yoruno.

Ceux-ci sourirent et s'éloignèrent, pour laisser les deux amis discuter en paix.

-Tenshi, pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur intéressante, je voulais confirmer mes soupçons…

-Quelle rumeur ? Quels soupçons ?

-Dis-moi petite curieuse… Tu crois vraiment que ça te concerne ?

Ino baissa la tête, c'est vrai qu'elle était trop curieuse. C'était le problème avec elle : dès qu'un quelconque problème concernait un membre de sa famille, elle se sentait impliquée.

-Excuse-moi, mon oncle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu voudrais pas me présenter ton professeur principal ?

-TENSHI ! Tu es marié !

-Et alors ?

-TENSHI !

-Roh c'est bon, Ino… Je plaisante !

-Mais oui, on dit mais…

* * *

-Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que le brun remarqua que son ami avait les yeux rouges. Ainsi, il avait de nouveau endossé le costume de Kyuubi, démon renard, qui était la terreur des combats de rue. Naruto se détourna pour retirer ses lentilles et il ouvrit la bouche.

-En fait…

* * *

Moi : Sasuke est en train de se griller tout seul comme un con. Tant mieux !

Sakura : Sasuke, pourquoi tu es jaloux de ce médecin de mes deux ?

Yoruno Tenshi : Peut-être, mais grâce à moi, Sasuke ne sera plus avec une grognasse dans ton style.

Gaara : J'aime assez mon look.

Kankurô : on parlait pas assez de moi, mais vu ce que tu dis, je te pardonne.

Temari : Je suis une prédatrice… Euuuuh… Je pensais que j'étais ninja, moi.

Naruto : Te plains pas, toi, on te colle pas d'office un sabre dans les mains. Je me suis coupé douze fois, juste pour tourner cette scène !

Moi : Mais le sabre était dans son fourreau !

Les autres : --'

Moi : En tout cas, mes biquets, vous avez fait du très bon travail, je suis fière de vous !

Gaara : Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à un biquet ?

Moi : euuuuh… Je réponds oui, il me tue, je réponds non, il me tue… Esquivons la question ! Sasuke tu en penses quoi ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi je passe pour un jaloux maladif ?

Moi : Mais parce que tu es un jaloux… Reviews ?


	23. 23 Chapitre 22 : Déclaration Ultime

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Dirty.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Everytime we touch, c'est Cascada.

Naruto et sa bande de joyeux lurons, c'est Kishimoto.

Dirty, c'est les cubains.

Le lycée et le gymnase, c'est ma ville.

Les sous gagnés avec chacun de ces détails, c'est à leur proprios.

Ah si… Yoruno Tenshi est à moi… Et je le garde jalousement…

Notes : Voici, mesdames et messieurs, le dernier chapitre. Oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais voici le dénouement de toute une histoire qui vous a tenus en haleine aussi longtemps. Je suis déjà nostalgique et je sens déjà une suite… Enfin, peut-être.

* * *

_**Chapitre dernier : La déclaration ultime.**_

-En fait, je voulais juste te dire, commença Naruto, que c'est dégueulasse que tu n'aies laissé aucun message à Ino sur sa feuille de dédicace.

Sasuke regarda son ami froidement.

-Je l'ai fait, c'est la dernière de la feuille.

-Ah bon ? Ainsi tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier ?

-Non et tu le sais très bien.

Naruto secoua la tête tristement. Dire que c'était lui qui était censé être stupide mais il s'apercevait que son ami l'était bien plus que lui.

-Et elle ? Continua Kyuubi, tu y as pensé ?

Sasuke tourna la tête et fixa son regard sur Ino qui riait avec son oncle. Son oncle. Le brun se sentait stupide d'avoir fait une crise de jalousie par rapport à cet homme. Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur Naruto pour lui répondre.

-Oui, j'y pense sans cesse, même quand je suis avec Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Franchement, je n'ai pas les moyens de la retenir, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle aime Neji.

Naruto resta interdit devant une déclaration aussi pitoyable. Sasuke, son idole, avait peur d'aller voir une fille pour lui avouer son amour alors il cherchait des excuses bidon.

-En fait, t'es pété de trouille, c'est ça ?

-Moi ? Peur ? Cracha le Dirty Danseur d'un ton dédaigneux, je n'ai jamais peur. Et certainement pas d'une fille.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais tes sentiments peut-être ? Tu as peur de tes sentiments, chéri.

Puis Naruto s'en alla, comme ça, sans rien ajouter de plus et laissant un sasuke perdu les yeux dans le vague.

-Si tu ne te décides pas, quelqu'un pourrait très bien te la prendre, cette merveille, termina Naruto alors qu'il était à trois mètres de Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi et Tsunade se regardèrent et se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Shino, qui était toujours en béquille. Il les observait à travers ses petites lunettes de soleil rondes et attendait une réponse. Il leur avait demandé d'aller voir Ino, pour son défi. Il connaissait la jeune fille et savait qu'elle attachait beaucoup d'importance à la présence de ses proches pour toutes ses représentations. Bien entendu, une certaine Temari No Sabaku l'avait contactée, pour qu'il les y traîne. Apparemment, il se tramait quelque chose d'important au lycée de la blonde et la présence de deux de ses professeurs était requise. Alors, Shino, faisant ni une ni deux, avait cherché à aider Ino. Elle était la fille la plus malchanceuse et la plus talentueuse qu'il n'ait jamais vue alors si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'avoir un peu de bonheur, Shino voulait absolument en être un des facteurs déclencheurs, pour la remercier d'être la partenaire qu'elle était.

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas, répondit Tsunade-hime. Mais pourquoi est-ce si important que je sois présente ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille poser de question, répondit Kakashi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait. Avec Naruto Uzumaki et Neji Hyuuga comme protecteurs, il s'attendait à un évènement… Et il avait hâte de savoir comment les deux garçons allaient se débrouiller pour faire avouer à Sasuke qu'il était amoureux de son élève.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Kakashi ne parlait jamais au hasard.

* * *

Dans la salle de cours, Sakura discutait joyeusement avec Nina, une vague amie à elle. De toute façon, tout le monde l'adulait alors tout le monde était content de lui parler. De plus, les deux filles étaient sorties en boîtes ensemble quelques temps auparavant.

-Comment Sakura ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Dirty ?

-Non… J'avoue, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est… Un nouveau groupe ? Une marque de shampoing ?

-Non, c'est un Trio de Dieux de la Danse !

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux marron de Nina. Elle était si contente de pouvoir parler du Trio à quelqu'un.

-Ils sont tous les deux, enfin les deux garçons, super sexy. Je n'ai jamais vu leur visage, ils les cachent sous des masques mais il paraît qu'ils sont très beaux…

Sakura ne portait qu'un intérêt limité à ce que lui racontait Nina. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que quelqu'un de moins populaire qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Et ça, son ego ne le supportait pas.

De loin, Tenten posa un regard amusé sur Nina. Que dirait-elle si elle savait que deux des membres du Trio était dans sa classe ? Elle décida de s'infiltrer dans la conversation.

-Sais-tu qui ils sont ?

-Oh mon dieu, non, c'est bien dommage. Tu en as entendu parler ?

-Du Trio ? Bien sûr… Non, ajouta-t-elle en captant le regard suppliant de Nina, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Je me demande bien qui c'est malgré tout, compléta Nina pour masquer sa déception. Moi, je parierais qu'ils sont dans le lycée.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que des amies d'un lycée éloigné ont vu leur visage. Et pas moi.

Tenten secoua la tête. Ces paroles n'étaient pas aussi égocentriques qu'au premier abord. Elle tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur Ino et son médecin, dehors, en train de rire. Elle haussa un sourcil, puis se détendit. Cela ne la regardait pas mais c'était à son tour d'aller asticoter Sasuke. Elle sortit donc et le retrouva, toujours dans la cours, droit comme un i et par l'air dans son assiette.

-Eh bien Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien…

-Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression. C'est le départ de BDC qui te met dans cet état ? Je comprends, moi aussi je suis pressée de m'en débarrasser.

Sasuke fusilla Tenten du regard, ne sachant pas qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Ne parle pas d'Ino comme ça, devant moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ? Encore hier, Neji m'a repoussée parce que je déteste Ino. Ca m'énerve, elle vous fait tourner la tête à tous ! Rétorqua la fille, faussement énervée.

Elle vit alors Sasuke, alias Iceman, fondre comme neige au soleil sous le coup de l'énervement. Son visage était déformé par la haine envers elle ou bien envers Neji. Résistant à l'envie de rire, Tenten s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

Le plan était à présent bien amorcé.

* * *

Le battement de son cœur était très régulier. Rien n'aurait pu la stresser pas même ce défi dont, quelques jours auparavant, rien que l'idée la terrorisait. A présent elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle sentit un courant d'air, signifiant que quelqu'un d'autre pénétrait dans le gymnase. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten et Temari. Le Trio et leurs amis avaient droit à des places privilégiées, près des coulisses (qui n'étaient que les vestiaires des filles). Ino les dévisagea, le visage impassible et elle reporta son attention sur ce qui lui servirait de scène et elle commença à marquer pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, ce qu'elle faisait avant chacun de ces ballets classiques. Ayant fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle fit demi-tour et partit dans les coulisses pour enfiler sa jupe à volants en tulle noir. Elle se tourna vers Neji et resta bouche bée : il portait un baggy noir et une chemise blanche, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de son style vestimentaire habituel. La différence notable était qu'il avait lâché ses cheveux et qu'il portait un masque qui cachait son front et ses yeux, ne laissant visible que son nez et sa bouche. Il eut un sourire en remarquant le regard de sa protégée sur lui.

-Tu me trouves comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouah.

-Bien, c'est l'effet que je voulais donner. Bon, on se met en place ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste, après que Shikamaru ait éteint toutes les lumières. Il allait faire l'annonce quand il entendit Sakura dire :

-Mais où est Neji ?

-Que je ne le vois pas, celui-là, parce que je le tue.

-Mais Chou, pourquoi ?

-C'est personnel, lâche-moi.

Shikamaru sourit et empoigna un micro. Naruto y était allé fort avec ce pauvre Lee.

-Bonjour Mesdames, messieurs. Vous êtes venus nombreux, pour ce défi lancé par le célèbre Trio. Ino Yamanaka doit prouver qu'elle n'est pas coincée pour récupérer son journal intime.

Il fit une pause pour écouter le commentaire de Sasuke, à l'oreille de Sakura. Cela donnait en gros « C'est quoi cette histoire » et Sakura esquiva la question.

-Alors elle a décidé, ici même de vous prouver que… A vous de juger. Cascada, Everytime We Touch.

La musique débuta et la lumière s'alluma.

Ino était serrée contre Neji. Elle leva la tête vers lui, très lentement et leva la main avec la même lenteur. Lui ne bougeait pas et ne sourcilla même pas quand sa main frôla son visage avec une douceur extrême.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

Puis Ino rabattit ses bras sur elle, comme si elle avait froid.

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

Elle s'éloigna lentement de Neji, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé puis elle tomba à genoux, comme si elle pleurait.

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive**_

Neji se mit alors en mouvement et s'approcha d'Ino. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et une autre sur son ventre et la fit pivoter vers lui.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**__**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

Il parcourut de ses mains sa silhouette et elle se déhancha en rythme, avec une rage impressionnante.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.**_

Il l'emmena jusque contre un mur où il se serra contre elle puis descendit le long de son corps avant de remonter et de frôler ses lèvres de sa langue.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

Ils se décollèrent du mur et s'enlacèrent comme pour danser une salsa pour rejoindre le milieu de la piste.  
_**Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
**__**I want you in my life.**_

Il poussa Ino qui fit mine de tomber allongée et Neji s'installa sur elle et fit comme des pompes, comme s'ils faisaient l'amour.

Puis d'un faux coup de pied, elle le renversa sur le côté et se mit sur lui, bloquant ses mains au sol. Elle descendit, allongée sur lui, jusqu'à son entrejambe puis elle remonta. Ils se relevèrent et se regardèrent. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et elle se frotta à lui, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres de celui de Neji.

Puis elle resta immobile.

Neji de son majeur, parcourut ses bras. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, à peine plus près.

_**Your arms are my castle,**_

Puis il lui posa la main sur la poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

_**your heart is my sky.**_

Il passa la main sur son propre visage.

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

Puis il attrapa de nouveau sa main pour lui faire faire trois tours sur elle-même et la rattraper. Elle était face à lui. Elle glissa sa jambe le long de celle de Neji avant d'agripper le dos de son partenaire de son pied. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et il recula. La jambe droite d'Ino traîna quelques peu par terre et Neji, de son bras, la força à se rapprocher encore plus. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes et il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. A cet instant, l'autre jambe d'Ino rejoint celle qui empoignait Neji et elle lâcha son cou de sorte à voler légèrement. Puis il la redressa la porta à bouts de bras et la fit redescendre. Quand leur nez entrèrent en contact, ils s'embrassèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la fin de la chanson.

Ils ne furent interrompus que par un hurlement.

-Hyuuga, tu vas payer !

Ino et Neji regardèrent, ainsi que le public, vers la tribune VIP. Sasuke s'était levé et il était vert de rage. Temari le retenait parce qu'il menaçait de se jeter sur son partenaire et Sakura ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ce cri. Tenten resta calme et se leva à son tour.

-Putain, Uchiwa, calme-toi !

-Comment tu peux rester aussi calme alors que ton mec vient d'embrasser une autre meuf ?

-Parce que c'est Dirty. Et qu'il y a des principes. Tu sais très bien que pendant Dirty, personne ne fait cocu personne. Sinon, cette pauvre Sakura aurait des cornes longues comme mon bras.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Sakura en regardant son copain.

-Te mêle pas de ça, toi. Dirent en chœur Tenten et Sasuke.

Temari lâcha Sasuke quand une porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto, Gaara et Kankurô. Il n'allait plus risquer de sauter à la gorge de Neji qui, non content d'avoir embrassé Ino, enleva son masque en chuchotant un « au diable l'anonymat » et fixa Sasuke.

-Ben quoi, t'es jaloux ?

-NON ! Mais Ino est à moi !

Il y eut une seconde flottement et Sakura et Ino dirent en chœur un : « QUOI ? » sonore. Sasuke plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et voulut tout nier mais Naruto intervint.

-Ben Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ?

-…

-Bon, ben je vais le faire à ta place. Sakura, héla-t-il, Sasuke ne t'aime pas. Sasuke est amoureux d'une autre fille. Et cette fille c'est Ino.

Les deux filles concernées se tournèrent vers Sasuke et Sakura demanda une confirmation.

-C'est vrai, mon Sasu ?

-Mon Dieu, Sakura, mais t'es lourde. Tu m'emmerdes, tu peux le comprendre ça ? Arrête de me poser des questions inutiles ! Tu n'as donc rien vu tout ce temps ? Et puis, cette histoire de journal, c'est vraiment pas joli à voir. Alors, je vais ENFIN te dire tout ce que je pense. T'es immature. T'es stupide. T'es un mouton. T'es trop guimauve. T'es... Tes cheveux roses sont immondes, arrête les colorations. Et pour finir, Ino est cent fois mieux que toi. J'ai bien résumé, Sasuke ? Tança Naruto.

-Plutôt bien, répondit celui-ci. Mais tu as oublié un truc. Neji, t'es mort.

Sakura se tourna vers ses deux seules amies, Temari et Tenten. Elle vit avec horreur la blonde s'avancer jusqu'à Naruto et l'embrasser.

-Te…mari ?

-Oui, je sors avec Naruto. Et tout aussi euh… lui qu'il soit, il vaut beaucoup mieux être amoureuse de lui qu'être amie avec toi. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas apprécié que tu oses remettre en question son amitié avec Sasuke. Tu le détestes, moi je l'aime. Je trouve que t'es vraiment qu'une sale conne de juger sans connaître.

-Tenten, supplia la pouffe, aide-moi.

-Non, Sakura. Tu as été beaucoup trop loin. Tu sais que je t'adorais, mais… Il y a des choses que tu as dites, quand on lisait le journal d'Ino toutes les deux que je trouve vraiment horribles. Je me demande si tu as un cœur, en fait. Parce qu'à part Sasuke, que tu n'aimais que pour son physique, tu n'as jamais rien apprécié.

Sakura recula et constata que Sasuke s'était approché d'Ino.

-Excuse-moi, Ino. Mais je dois te le dire… Je… t'aime.

Ino eut un sourire éclatant.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sasuke. Et depuis si longtemps.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

-NOOOOON, hurla Sakura avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gymnase était vide et Kakashi et Tsunade s'approchèrent d'Ino. La princesse serra Ino dans ses bras en la complimentant sur sa danse, qu'elle trouvait vraiment remarquable. Puis elle lança le vif du sujet.

-Tu peux rester au Japon, maintenant que je vois que tu es entourée et aimée…

-Je… refuse.

-Pardon ? Lancèrent en chorus tous les gens présents.

-Je ne peux pas vous lâcher à ce moment, pas avant la tournée. De toute façon, elle se termine en avril, je pourrais bien revenir à ce moment-là. Tsunade-hime, je vous ai toujours dit que rien n'influencerait jamais ma carrière dans le mauvais sens. Je suis désolée, Sasuke, ajouta-t-elle, mais il le faut.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, contrairement à toutes attentes, il sourit.

-Tu reviendras vite, n'est-ce pas ?

-D'ici quelques mois.

-Ca va être long sans toi. Mais je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour faire mon stage en école policière…

* * *

Le lundi suivant, à l'aéroport, Neji avait rassemblé toute la petite bande. Chacun voulait dire un mot à Ino avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Bah, tu sais, c'est galère de se dire au revoir et tout ça. Alors je ne le dis pas. Mais je le pense. Et t'as intérêt de revenir riche et meilleure à la bataille d'oreiller.

-Merci Shikamaru, dit Ino d'une voix étranglée.

-Et puis, deviens célèbre en Chine, ajouta Hinata.

-Compris.

-Tu sais, Ino, si t'étais restée, j'aurais fini par t'accepter dans le Trio… le Quatuor, à présent.

-Mais tu sais, Tenten, je ne pars pas pour toujours.

Neji tourna la tête en tout sens et fronça les sourcils.

-Sasuke n'est pas venu finalement ?

Ino eut un sourire triste.

-Non. Il ne pouvait pas, il a des papiers à remplir pour son école. Eh bien, c'est ici qu'on se quitte. Voilà, je voulais vous dire, avant de partir… Vous êtes les meilleures choses qui ne me soient jamais arrivées… Même toi, Tenten. Peut-être qu'en fait, je t'apprécie…

-Et, petite gamine, je ne suis pas près de te pardonner d'avoir embrasser mon copain.

-C'est pour me venger de mon journal.

-D'ailleurs, Sakura l'a toujours.

-Qu'elle le garde. Ca lui rappellera qu'un jour elle était avec Sasuke, rétorqua Neji d'une voix acide.

Ino fit un dernier sourire et un signe de la main à tous ses amis, puis elle partit. L'avion décolla et Sasuke arriva en courant.

-Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que je l'ai ratée !

-Si… Mais courage, elle revient dans six mois.

-Elle a intérêt à ne pas m'oublier et à m'écrire… Maugréa-t-il, pour masquer sa tristesse.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Et Sakura pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Elle était à quelques rues de chez Sasuke, toujours très malheureuse. Il l'avait quittée et pour Ino. Il fallait qu'elle se venge !

…

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle faisait, c'était pleurer, à genoux dans cette ruelle sombre. Une ombre lui masqua la lumière du jour.

-Dis-moi, aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour te venger ?

* * *

Bon, eh bien, voilà. Il est temps de vous mes au revoir. Cette fiction est finie. Pour tout avouer, j'ai déjà la suite en tête. Avec de l'amour, de la trahison, des coups bas, du venin… Enfin, dites-moi si vous la voulez !

Sakura : Il m'a quittéééééééeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Ino : Je me suis faite embrassée par deux canons dans ce chapitre ! Et je finis avec Sasuke.

Sasuke : Oui, mais tu t'en vas loin de moi.

Tenten : en fait, à la fin, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil.

Moi : Oui, mais bon, j'ai prévu une suite où tout le monde il sera moins beau et moins gentil… Reviews ?


End file.
